Property of S Stackhouse
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: "Eric, turn me." she instructed. "No." was his anti-climax reply. Trouble in paradise for the lovers. But how will she change his mind? How will her decisions change their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Hey ladies, gents and other beings.

As per usual; I do not own any of the material. All right still remain with their respective owners. I praise the gods of Fanfiction and the genius behind these characters. Thank you. Love you. Keep reading and stay happy.

* * *

Continuation of 'Property of E. Northman'

Previously in my fantasy world, where Eric Northman really does exist-

Eric gave Sookie a taste at vampirism, she liked and we ended with a question where Sookie asked Eric to turn her.

* * *

In addition I realise the scene may need setting (thank you reviewer and sorry for not originally addressing this issue) Unfortunately, there is no real way I can tie this in with the books, hence it being purely fiction adapted from the characters, but for relevance sake, lets say this takes place book 9 (-ish) but Bill has a little more trouble letting go of the past and accepting the current situation…plus I hate Bill so I can do whatever I like with him. Deal with it.

(Ummmm also Claudine is so solid and hardcore she didn't die…otherwise my plot would have a few issues…)

* * *

_**Property of S. Stackhouse**_

Chapter One

Sookie was spending her ninth night at Amelia's since Eric had told her. They had eaten ice-cream, watched terrible chic flicks and painted each other's toenails so many times they were both going crazy. But it's what you do after rejection. And that was certainly what it felt like to Sookie. She had been so sure it was what he wanted, then to drop a huge bomb on her like that. Talk about a rock and a hard place. But in all honesty, she knew he was right. She knew deep down, it was what she wanted, and she should be happy he refused because of it.

If anything, it showed he cared so much that he was willing to let her go because of her needs. But then Sookie had other thoughts, that maybe he had gotten bored of her, or maybe while she was his child for that short 24 hours…maybe he didn't like it, maybe she wasn't a good child. Maybe he didn't want her and invented some ridiculous excuse as to not turn her. Argh! For the umpteenth she dropped her head into her awaiting hands and sunk down to the plush carpet of Amelia's guest room. She was so confused, and all she could do was relive his words that night.

_Sookie had made up her mind, it was what she wanted, and what he wanted. All she had to do was utter the magic words and ask. She walked in, proud and slightly dripping with water from the pissing rain outside. Not that she cared._

"_Eric, Turn me" she instructed, waiting for that leek of joy to pass to his lips, that overbearing lust that just meant 'I have to have you now, fuck the fact Pam is watching' She held her breath, but no such expression came._

"_No" was his anti-climax reply, shooting Sookie down from the sky high she was riding._

"_What? Why the hell not?" she spat, palms slamming onto his desk, drips flung from her hair with the force. He didn't even jolt, nor look up. Pam sided next to Sookie, equally as shocked by his answer._

"_Eric, answer me! Why the hell won't you?" _

_He rose to his full height in a quick snap of her tongue. His eyes were rimmed with red lines. Pam sat, realising her sarcasm and wit would only get her sent out and she would miss the movie worthy scene about to play._

"_Because…" he started. She interrupted, her anger rimming her own eyes, flowing into a different outlet, one with less violence._

"_No. Don't give me some half cooked reason. You purposefully brought that vampire here to encourage me into vampirism. You have always said I'd make an excellent vampire. __**And I did**__, I proved myself last night. I know what I'm loosing. And I can accept that. Sam won't want to talk to me. I won't be able to set foot inside my own home again. I won't be able to sunbathe and I'd be swapping all my favourite food for some crappy blood substitute. But I can accept that. I have accepted that. But now! Why? Give me one good reason you won't turn me!" she half cried, the anger still lacing her vocal chords with a pitch that would have deafened dogs._

"_You want children" he snapped and slammed his fist into the concrete wall. It peeled under the force, leaving a dent and chips on the carpet. His voice became softer as he repeated, it was slow and he was reigning in his well developed control. "You want children. And I can't steal that from you. I can't live with myself for taking that from you" _

_She was shocked to silence as the first tear fell, a glistening trail over her cheeks. Nothing compared to the drenched look she was sporting thanks to the sudden change in weather, but it meant so much to Eric. This was why he didn't want to change her. He had seen her with the other waitress's kids before, but only after rampaging vampire sex he realised it would make her so much more upset knowing she would never be a mother. No matter how long they were together, he could never father. And if he gave her what she wanted, she would never mother. And he couldn't bear being the one to take that away from her._

_Sookie finally found her voice, a tiny mouse of a voice, but when conversing with vampires, they would still hear it._

"_I'd give it up. Along with everything else. I don't need children." _

_He crouched before taking her hands in his._

"_Yes Sookie, you do."_

"_So this is it then. It's over for us because you think I can't live without children. Eric, until I met vampires I thought sex would be impossible for me. But you changed that." He cocked a grin but it faded too fast "Besides, Pam is perfectly fine without children. You turned her."_

"_Pamela has never liked children" he justified as Pam sat back in her position hoping they wouldn't bring her in too far and make her miss her daily dose of operatic. _

"_Eric. I don't want to lose you" she whimpered, silent across the room. Her eyes flickered up to his, the red rims threatening to overflow with bloody tears. "I can't."_

_He kissed her lips one last time, taking the whimper of denial from her throat as she fell to the floor. _

_Pam took this moment to relieve Eric and lifted Sookie to the ladies room. As much as crying females scared Pam, she knew somehow Sookie was different. Not that she didn't scare her. Hell no, Pam was terrified it would turn into full blown water works. But because Sookie had a reason to be upset._

"_Sookie, stop crying" _

_Sookie tried to reign back the tears, unsure of the best way. _

"_Sookie, please, just stop. Then we can talk" _

_Sookie sniffled and rubbed her palm into her eyes taking the tears._

"_This is it isn't it?" she mumbled. "He won't turn me ever, will he?" Pam was again stuck for words, she hadn't been in the position to console sad women, and she had made sure of that for years. But she couldn't just leave her. Not Sookie._

"_Oh don't you look at me like that. __**I'm**__ not turning you" she snapped when Sookie's eyes turned pleading to her own. Sookie giggled a short lived laugh and managed to compose herself and stand up, pushing off the counter._

"_Sorry I cried on you Pam" she muttered, still not finished with the water works. But having more control over her emotions. Pam just patted her shoulder trying to show affection. It just made Sookie laugh. "Thanks Pam" before Pam could say anything else Sookie clicked the door open and walked past the Fang bangers dancing heavily and through the door._

Sookie had held herself together on the drive home, through her shower, and even in bed not a single tear fell. The rain was still hammering against the windows but she felt nothing. Just empty, without anything. Eric was meant to be her vampire husband, joined by the knife, but what does that make them now. Divorced? Rejected? On trial separation? She had no idea. All she knew was that she felt empty. She needed someone, someone real she could talk to. Someone who would understand the supe laws and tell her what this meant. Someone for girl talk. Okay, so she had just ruled out the majority of Bon Tempts. She didn't want to stay here anyway. Not right now. Without no other thoughts than getting out on her mind, she jumped from the bed lightening fast, packed a suitcase and rushed to the door. She got into the car in nothing but a coat and her silk slip underneath.

Pam marched straight into Eric's office as soon as Sookie drove off. Hand slapped down on the desk and he looked up, extremely slowly.

"Pamela?"

"You **almost** had me, right up to the crocodile tears." she complimented then flickered into anger. "Why won't you turn her?" she spat, her palm slamming against the table again. It creaked under her touch but did not fall through thankfully. Eric breathed deep and wrapped his fingers around his child's lifting them off the wood. She snatched them away and put them on her hips. "Eric!" she urged when his deep breathing returned without explanation.

"She still feels for Bill!" he snapped and stood to his full height to stare down Pam. Pam was unaffected by his move she had seen it so many times she had got used to the size difference, even when she wears ridiculously high heels. "Do you think I like feeling those things she feels? She cannot control her own emotions. I will not be ruled by those either. Not when they are not for me!" he spat and took a step forward, eyes piercing Pam's. She knew better than to look away and show fear. Instead she shuffled back elegantly.

"She attacked him. She had her own anger toward him, clearly she feels **nothing**. Less than nothing for that snivelling piece of ash!"

"That was **my** anger! She felt nothing but calm and peace. She had no intention of doing anything more than fucking him right in front of me Pamela. Do **NOT **ask me to leave that behaviour alone!" he roared. She scoffed and walked around him to the door.

"So that's it then. You're not even going to fight for her. Just hand her over to the dick. You're pathetic." A growl rounded the room and she froze, maybe she had gone a little too far. Eric had her by the throat slammed through his shitty solid wood door and into a dint in the concrete wall. He snarled without words, letting his anger flow across the bond he had with her. He had closed off the one with Sookie after she left, making his with Pam that much stronger.

Wordlessly he dragged her down the halls and into the basement slamming the door shut. He would come back for her later. Pam should know better, she had been around him long enough. Then again the reason why he was so mad would be because she was right. He had given up fighting; if she wanted him then she would return without Bill being a part of her heart. But he did not share! Especially not with fucking Compton! He's no more than a disgrace to vampires, if he had no place with the Queen he would have been staked long ago.

Even while Sookie was temporarily turned he had managed to fuck up his life. Pam had let him into Fangtasia thought he had been asked to leave, thinking Eric would like the honour of ripping his head off. Apparently the Queen had put her foot in Eric's metaphorical door and stopped it hitting Bill on his way out. So now Bill was stationed in Louisiana to finish his database follow up work. He had escorted Bill back to his house on the Queen's orders only to smell Sookie's scent everywhere and hear Bill's statement that she had kept coming to visit him, that she was not over him and still loved him. Needless to say Eric snapped, ordering Bill off Sookie and breaking a few bones in the process of conveying his message. But when he thought back to her fighting Bill, he knew it was true, she made no moves to injure him, only keep him down. An angry vampire, a new born even more so, would have at least broken bones. And then he knew; Sookie still kept a place in her heart for the vermin named Compton.

At 3am that morning she was pulled into a gas station, embarrassed by her clothing, but thankful that the coat covered her decently. She turned on her phone, ignoring the texts from Pam, flashing like a beacon of shame. Instead she trolled through her contact list and made a phone call.

"Hello?"

Sookie blinked, Amelia seemed rather awake and happy considering it was a 3am phone call. "Hello, if this is a prank call I'll turn you all into filthy toads you little brats!" Woops.

"Hey, Sorry Amelia, not a prank call. I swear. It's Sookie" She bit her lip waiting for the greeting to be either floods of tears or anger at not having called sooner.

"Oh Sookie. I missed you, why didn't you call girl? We've been having so much _fun_ up here." Sookie doubted it was the fun kind of fun Amelia was referring to by the clenched teeth she was speaking through. "Octavia's got a gang round for games. You know the kind I mean. Anyway, she's got bunnies jumping everywhere and there's blue ribbons shooting from the sky. Why blue? I have no idea. Didn't dare ask. But apparently it's some sort of special day for her friend and they needed a place to hang. I regret agreeing." Amelia sighed over the phone. It explained why she was up at this time. "Anyway, so…have you got a reason for ringing, or did you just miss me?" Sookie bit her lip, yet again. Why was she ringing? Really it was just an impulse. Somewhere to get out where she could talk to someone about vampire stuff without having to dumb everything down and repeat 5 times. Amelia heard the awkward silence. "Sook, you're in trouble aren't you? Okay, alright, take a deep breath and start from the beginning." Sookie did take a deep breathe, but the story was saved for when she wasn't feeling so empty.

"Amelia, do you still have the spare rooms?" On the other end of the line Amelia smiled.

"Of course, it's practically an empty hotel over here. We'd love for you to come and stay. For however long you need." She added when Sookie started up again. "And without cost. You did the same Sookie. It's only fair. Now… I'm guessing you're out of Bon tempts right now and probably stopped at a gas station to call me before you turn up at my house unannounced. So, here's what I'll do. I'll make up the bed and put the kettle on, and expect you in 25 minutes. Okay?"

Sookie was stumped for what to say other than an okay. Amelia was over the moon at the other end of the line. First she had a reason to kick the party over to another house. Second, Octavia would be less inclined to do magic around the house. Third, she would have someone to girl talk with who would have the solution of 'turn him into a cat' as payback for dumping her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So that's all of it" Sookie concluded to Amelia.

"Okay, this is going to take some mind juggling. For starters I can't even start to think of that spell you had on you. Talk about high grade magic's. It probably helped she was a vampire too…" Amelia tilted her head. It didn't take much for Sookie's shields to be invaded during her current mood, and it didn't help Amelia broadcasted amazingly loud for such a small thing.

'_I suppose she could have been in the higher levels of Wicca. Octavia said there were royalty amongst the magic kind…If I tell her about this, she'll go ballistic and hunt her down. So best not do that. I wonder why Sookie's here though? I mean, I know she's upset with the Eric thing and probably wants to get away, but… why not stay with Tara or someone back home. Is it selfish to say I'm happy that she chose me? I've missed her company around here so much. Octavia is nothing compared to Sook. I know I shouldn't be happy that Eric broke her heart but it's good to have her back.' _Sookie leaned across the sofa and wrapped her arms around her friend then got to the real issue, the one she wouldn't admit to herself in the car.

"Actually Ames, I kind of have another reason for wanting to talk to you…" Sookie blushed and looked down. She was slightly ashamed but I suppose you could say she was desperate. Amelia looked up from her coffee cup and to Sookie, full of curiosity.

"Can you re-create the spell, but permanently?"

Amelia almost jumped off the sofa at the request.

"You want me to magic you into a vampire? Okay Sook listen to me now. There's things wrong with that on **so** many levels."

"Amelia please! You know I wouldn't ask if I had any other option."

Amelia put her hands up in the commonly accepted 'stop' position. She breathed deeply for a few seconds in silence. She was calming her voice from the shock.

"Sookie, I don't think I can…" she spoke apologetically. "It's not because I don't want you to be a vamp, because that doesn't bother me. As long as your fangs stay out of me" she laughed trying to evade the accusing eyes Sookie gave her. "And it's not because it's going against what Eric wants. Which let's face it means I'm sticking my rather exquisite neck out for you. But magically speaking I don't think it's possible."

Sookie dropped her eyes to the glass of ice tea and pulled her legs under her.

"Of course I want to, but the magic is really dangerous stuff and the woman who did it probably had a blood berry to replace Eric's blood. And without his blood you can't be a vamp. You need a maker. Sorry Sook"

Sookie faked a smile and apologises to Amelia for pressing the issue.

"Sookie, before you go across countries hunting down a witch with no morals and trying to steal Eric's blood, let me just say. As a friend, that, well, Eric has his reasons and they are right. I know you Sook, you _**do**_ want kids. And you might not see it now, but he's doing you one hell of a favour by saying no."

"Ames, I can't have kids. Even if I do manage to find someone with a good brain who won't be screaming thoughts at me during sex, they will still have secrets and things they don't want me to know. I'll never be happy. And I love Eric." she added in whisper. "God Ames. I love him, and he does this to me." Sookie burst again, leaking tears all over Ames jumper, but neither of them made any moves to do anything. Not for a while. Sookie stopped crying eventually, a large ache in her heart.

The next nights were tough, especially the ones where her dreams were blood influenced. Eric would star in her fantasies making her feel wonderful, amazing, spectacular, 'spin your head off your body' things. Then she would wake, remember she would never feel them again and end up crying in the shower or under the volume of the TV. On the 10th morning she had had enough of reliving the situation and crying for him. If Eric wouldn't take her without a child, then a child she would get. Even despite the rejection her heart could not let go of him. She still loved him, above everything she loved him. She would walk across fire for him, jump from a plane to save his life. Your usual declarations of love. Maybe they could not magic her into a vampire, but maybe they **could** magic her a baby. It was Claudine that answered her prayer popping into the room and scaring her half to death.

"Sorry, you'll get used to it I swear." Claudine immediately apologised about the shock she caused.

"I don't think I want to." Sookie mumbled "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Come." she held out her hand and Sookie took it being led to the living room to see Claude lounged on the sofa, miles away.

"Hey," she spoke softly, trying not to wake Amelia. Not that it mattered; she came into the living room brandishing a hockey stick seconds later. Amelia froze at the scene. Sookie tried to smile to show everything was alright, at the same time apologising for waking her up.

"Sookie," Amelia whispered and took Sookie's free arm as she walked over. "There's fairies in the living room." She eyes both the 'people'. Claudine laughed lightly and sat down next to her brother.

"Yes witch, we are. Sookie sit down please, we have much to discuss." Sookie pulled Amelia to sit down with her, emotional support in numbers and all that. Amelia wanted to sit in anyway, her gossip drive teaming up with curiosity. Claude eyed the witch then went back to his musing. Sookie didn't expect him to say much anyway.

"We heard." Claudine started. "And we are truly sorry." What exactly do you say in response to that? Sookie settled for a 'thank you' "We're not meant to be discussing this, or saying anything at all really." Claudine looked around the room then continued. "But, there is a way for you to have children with the vampire. To make him the father. It's a spell, which is where you come in" She nodded her head to Amelia, who sat bolt upright, her mind spinning with spells and the thought of fairy magic. _'Octavia would be so jealous'_ was her first thought, followed by _'I'll probably have to get help from Octavia anyway for this type of magic. Maybe the whole coven.'_ Sookie was close to the edge of her seat, the possibility was promisingly amazing. She was struck by silence. The tiny though in her head of a child in Eric's arms.

"It **is **possible, but there are a million different problems with this. First the spell is very tricky and will only make Eric human for a short amount of time. Second, you **are** part fairy anyway, and you know about the fertility of the fae. It is possible you cannot have children." Amelia's face fell, Sookie was bombarded by images of Amelia playing with a blonde haired child while Eric and Sookie watched her. She blinked them back, pulling up her shields to full. She had enough dreams from her own mind, never mind Amelia's large broadcasting. "Not only that, but your purpose was to become a vampire. You cannot do that with a child. You cannot simply leave a child for the entirety of daylight. Neither can you ask another human to care for your own." It was true; Sookie was most definitely in a rut. Either way she would never become a vampire. Unless…

"But, you wanted children." Sookie pointed out at Claudine. "You want children. And you're family. Please Claudine, you could be the fairy godmother." Okay so she was a little off her head right now, a little too caught up in the web of delusions.

"The child would be part fae anyway." Claude offered and Sookie could almost kiss him right now. She was bouncing her seat. "It may as well have you taking care of it. Since it doesn't look like you can have them." he added as a jibe. Claudine stuck her tongue out and turned her head on him.

"I don't see you having any objection to being the fairy _**Granddaddy**_ Claude."

He sneered and went back to passive thinking. Claudine straightened out her hair and turned back to Sookie.

"The truth is that, even though it might be possible, there will always be chances where it could go wrong. Even if we do settle onto earth, and as much as I would love to care for your child Sookie. Its slim chances you can even get pregnant, and on top of that you need Eric to agree to this. It's not likely he will just say 'yes, turn me into a weak vulnerable human'. I don't want you to get your hopes up. We only came to tell you on a mere whim."

"No, this is good. I need to speak to him." It was still dark out thankfully and she flipped open her phone, then stopped. What was she mean to say? They hadn't seen each other in all the days, not a single word had been exchanged. Did he even still want her?

She closed the phone and stood facing the audience.

"Thank you for your concern. But maybe it's best if I just forget about this whole thing." With nothing more to say she made her way to the guest room, bidding them a good night and she just sat on the bed. Outside she would hear the soft talking of the fairies with her new roommate, but inside, she was trapped in her thoughts. Eric had made no move to contact her, they had ended on bad terms and despite everything even Pam had not made any discussion with her. Maybe they wanted it like this. They knew she couldn't find a human to get her pregnant because of her telepathy. They even knew about the fertility of fairy breeds. He set her an impossible bar, and that was the condition in order to win his love. Maybe…she let herself properly think and the tears didn't come at all as she thought this, maybe, he just didn't want her. She needed to belt up, take the sucker punch and move on. She might have enjoyed vampirism and it may have made her life a million times better, but, she wasn't welcome. She would go back home, face the music and all that.

An hour later she was thanking Amelia and promising with fingers crossed to phone everyday. The sun was just rising as she turned onto the main road and set herself into driving mode. By the time she reached home she did nothing to her mail or missed calls caught by the answer machine. She just kept walking and flopped down on her bed, settling in for the morning.

* * *

I do realise you wouldn't ask someone to look after your child like Sookie did, but I do not care. It's fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She was awoken by the phone, bursting into a dream about Eric pleasuring her. The blood bond was getting pretty pissing annoying round about now. At least she hadn't woken up crying she qualified. She plodded to the phone, in a sleepy haze bumping into a few sharp corners as she went. She answered the phone sat on the floor rubbing her left knee which had been assaulted by the door frame.

"Hello." She squeaked, her throat full of sleep and un-shed tears.

"Cher, thank god, we all thought you were dead or something. What the hell happened to you?"

"Sam?" The sleep was fading fast as she hit back down to the real world where she could not longer mope around, she had responsibilities and bills to pay.

"Yeah, what happened? You've been awol for the last week and a half."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sam. I wasn't feeling too good. I took some time out to visit an old friend." She should know better than to lie to Sam but it was still worth a shot, rather than telling him she was rejected and spent the time crying and plotting.

"The vampires did this didn't they? Sook, you should have told me."

See? No point in lying to Sam.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I understand if you had to replace me."

"Oh Cher, of course not. You've got your job for as long as you want it. In fact there's a shift in an hour with your name on it if you feel like it." Sookie smiled.

"Sure Sam, I'd love it." They bid goodbyes and she ran to the shower, rushing to be at Merlotte's for her shift. In all honesty she wanted her mind to be rid of all vampire related things; maybe work would be the best thing. Or maybe not…

At 3pm on the dot she arrived at Merlotte's and sped into her normal routine, the famous crazy Sookie smile making a re-appearance. The customers were pleasant (most of the time) Lafayette made comments about her complexion being the talk of all porn stars. She thanked him non-the-less and kept on, trying not to think of her recent trip to vampirism. As the light fell and the dark came closer Sam took her by the arm still carrying a tray of 3 fries. He took the tray and gave it to a new waitress telling her to place it on table 3 and took Sookie to his office.

"Sam, what's up?" she asked as he motioned for her to take a seat.

"I'm going to need to know Sookie. Was it Bill? Did he do something?"

"What, why, what's going on?"

He sighed and told her to sit back down.

"Bill has been coming into Merlotte's every night. If he's done something to you, I want to know before you have to go out and face him." Oh, that made sense.

"No, it's not Bill. Just…" she debated whether to tell him or not. Maybe just the shortened version. "Eric ended it with me, that's all. Just a girl rejection issue. I know I went a little over the top but I'm still kind of new at the dating thing."

He smiled, relieved she hadn't told him she had started a war, or anything else like that.

"It's alright Cher. You never should see rejection; you're far too sweet for that." He stood and hugged her close. Unfortunately for Sookie she got a bit more than just a hug from her boss.

'_She's so warm and sweet. God, she smells amazing. Thank god that vamp dumped her, maybe she'll see just how much I love her.'_

Sookie broke the hold on the pretence that she needed to get back to work. Sam let her. When she stepped back out, she was met by something just as evil. There he was, sitting in her section like the first time they met. His eyes flashed up to meet hers, a hungry look in his. She made her way over, no peace intended.

"Eric told you to leave. What are you doing here?" she hissed. He smiled.

"The Queen overruled him. I am to finish my database." he replied, perfectly sincere.

"Fine, but can't you go sit in someone else's section?" she sneered whisper quiet. He grinned.

"Why, are you afraid you won't be able to control yourself around me Sookie?"

She scoffed and changed the subject.

"Fine. What would you like sir?" She pulled out her crazy smile and took his order of her blood type. She whipped around and marched to the microwave to warm it up for him.

"Cher, everything okay?" Sam asked, as she tapped her foot against the wooden floor, waiting while the microwave turned his blood.

"Just dandy…" she replied snarkily, and then remembered he was her boss. "Sorry Sam, yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks"

He nodded and she stomped back to Bill's table. She prevented her anger from showing too much and held back from slamming the bottle down. Though inside she entertained the idea of smashing it over his head.

"Thank you Miss." he smiled. Before she could leave his cold fingers wound around her wrist and held her there. "Will I be seeing you tonight?"

She moved to sit down on the other side of him. If she kept like this she would no doubt slap him, she needed distance. He let her sit, thinking he had won another small victory. How wrong he was. Her tone was full of anger but no louder than what was required for vampires. She met his eyes with her own, spiralling hate to him.

"Listen to me here, and listen good. The only reason you're alive right now is because I don't believe in killing anyone, even traitors like you. Do not make the mistake of thinking that during our little tussle last week that I wanted you alive. While we're on the subject, let me tell you that the only reason I came over before that was to tell you to leave me the hell alone. You lied to me Bill, you used me, you raped me in the back of a trunk, you almost killed me as well, and then you go off having happy go lucky sex with your maker. And no, I don't care if she forced you" she cut him off as he tried to defend himself. "I asked you politely to stop visiting me, and stop calling me over in the night. I don't even know why your mail keeps coming over to my house, but this is the last time I will be bringing it over. Do you understand me?" Without waiting for an answer she turned back to the diner, noticing that nobody had seen their words, with the exception of Sam, but Sam has dog ears and a huge boner for Sookie, so he has an excuse.

"Sookie," Bill called her again, she rolled her eyes but turned. "You still love me, you know you do."

She just sighed and walked off, to take another order from a family of four.

By the end of her shift she was dead on her feet. Sam had taken her for another chat, but she made it short and zipped out. She helped him lock up and bid him goodnight as she walked to her car. Sam went to his trailer.

"Sookie."

She turned at the haunting voice, instantly knowing the caller.

"God, Bill. What the hell?"

Bill was lurking under the shadow of a tree and kicked off coming toward her.

"You **do** love me, I **will** make you remember" the promise was dark and chilled her bones. Somehow she didn't think it involved roses and heart shaped candy, not that he wouldn't try it. This promise made her gulp and feel around for a weapon.

"Bill…don't" she warned. She risked a glance back to see if Sam was still watching. He had gone inside and Bill had taken the opportunity to press himself against her, pushing her into the metal of the car frame. One hand went over her mouth, the other tugging on her shorts. Her cries for help were muffled by his fingers. They stank of blood. Her legs were kicked around trying to break free but he had her firmly pressed and she could feel his erection pressing against her ass. How was he getting off on this? Oh yeah, he was a fucking insane vampire with a god complex! If she only had a fucking stake, she'd show him where he could stick it then!

She bucked against him, trying anything to throw him off.

She bit at his hand, trying to find the air to scream for Sam. He just held her tighter, using her bucking to pull off her shorts. No, this would not happen, she told herself. She'd been through enough these last few days, now was not the moment to piss her off. She could feel her blood rising in anger, rising in fear, rising in sheer will for him to get the hell off her.

All her resolve fell at the sound of his zipper, oh god. Fear turned to plain panic. Strength and determinism turned to sweat and tears. Then a growl came, but it was not from behind her. She turned her eyes, looking through the tears. It was a huge violent rabid dog. She was guessing Sam. Relief washed over her but was cut short at another growl, from her other side.

"Compton, take your hands off her" oh God, Eric was here. She felt herself spin, her mind tugging at itself. She blacked out then, falling against the car as snarls and hisses ripped out of the air around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When she came to, everything was dark, but she recognized the area as her own bedroom.

"Lover?"

She almost jumped out of her skin at Eric's voice, her heart definitely did. Even she could hear it pumping a mile a minute. Eric laughed and wrapped her back into his arms. To say the least she was confused. One minute he doesn't want her, and then the next he's rubbing his nose along her collarbone starting tingles in her nether regions. Sometimes she hated the effect he had.

"What happened?" she asked, turning to face him. He was dressed in nothing but black tight jeans. She forced herself to look at his face and not his straining bulge.

"Nothing for you to worry about; Bill is on his way back to his Queen. I guarantee you he will not be walking for a while. I personally saw to that fact."

"He's not dead then." To be honest she was surprised, she expected a bloodbath followed by a serious staking. Maybe with a silver stake.

"As much as I would like the pleasure of sending him to his final death, it is far too good for his punishment, this way he will endure much more pain."

Sookie sat in silence while Eric reacquainted his fingers with her curves.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked. He laughed.

"If you need me to explain, clearly it's not working."

She blushed.

"I know what you're doing, but what are _you_ doing? I thought you weren't going to turn me or touch me ever again."

His fingers removed themselves from her and she instantly regretted saying anything. Why didn't she ask him after she had had some fun?

"I changed my mind." he spoke and he was suddenly everywhere; lips pressed to hers, hands snaked under her top. She barely had a moment to react to his cold fingers against her back before he snapped her bra clasp.

"Eric wait, wait… I'm confused." she voiced, he chuckled again.

"Let me help, here's the part where you remove those silly things you call clothes and enjoy yourself." She slapped at his hands and he withdrew them grudgingly. "Fine, what are you confused about?"

"You just changed your mind?"

"That's usually what happens if I don't like my decision."

"No, you were set…I mean you told me you wouldn't turn me because I wanted kids, and you were stuck on that point. And now, you've just changed your mind like bloody magic." She froze at the word; Amelia didn't do anything when she left did she? "You haven't been feeling off have you?" she asked concerned that Eric might not really want to be here, but possessed by magic. He rolled his eyes.

"I am not under the influence of magic, lover."

"But…" how could she possibly make him understand how he had ripped out her heart stomped all over it, then just said woops and expect it to be all better? "I left…I left because of what you said, because you didn't want me anymore. And now you're back, saying 'I changed my mind'" he looked down at her when she gave him her Eric impression. He sat back, arms crossed on his chest. Begging her to keep going and just send him into spirals of uncontrollable laughter. "You can't just swap and change. What's to stop you from changing your mind again?" she challenged and copied his pose arms under her breasts.

"You, for starters. Maybe also the fact that there's no undo button on siring a vampire except death. And I'm far too attached to see you dead."

She blinked and shuffled off the bed. He crawled forward stalking her with his eyes.

"Why did you change you're mind?" she questioned turning back to him, trying to ignore the stirring his eyes caused in her blood.

"Why do you keep asking questions? Are you not pleased with me changing my mind? I was under the impression you still desired to be my child."

"I am… I do…"

"Then why are you stopping me from undressing you?" he whispered, suddenly pulling her back to the bed and into his strong hands. He returned to her top, pulling it over her head, his mouth latching onto her breast. Oh how he had missed her scent. Now though, that he knew Compton had no place in her heart, he could claim her fully as his own, and she would be his, and only his. Perfection. She bit her lip to keep in the pleasurable sounds.

"Eric," she called, it was half way between a desire to claim his attention and to ask him to never stop touching her. "I found a way." she muttered. He kissed her nipple and looked up, to her eyes.

"A way to what?"

Sookie cleared out her brain again, finding what she meant to say before everything became about Eric.

"A child. If I wanted one. With you." she whispered. She expected some kind of reaction, but she got nothing. Not even his mouth back on her body. Her hands cupped his pensive face. "Eric, say something." she begged after a few too many seconds of silence. Finally his eyes met hers, a tiny light was shining in the corner, and she had never seen it before. She didn't know whether to be afraid or happy. It looked like he didn't either.

"How?" he finally said and moved her into his arms to sit against the head rest. So much for her fun, yet again her mouth had ruined it.

"Claudine visited. She said that the fairies have magic which can give you a few hours as a human and if we…then I could get pregnant." He didn't say anything so she continued. "But, it's still slim chances. I am part fairy and we don't have high fertility so I might not even be able. And after…I'd still like to be a vampire, but I'd only be able to care for the child at night. But Claudine can't have children, and she really wants one, so I figured if I did then she might like to have the child in daylight. And the child would be part fairy anyway. It would be safer with Claudine around." She stopped her rambling to look at Eric's reaction, he didn't have one. Inside his head felt trapped on a merry go round set at 1000 mph. Sookie had found a way around his impossible lie. He didn't even consider the possibility of it coming true and that was why he used it. But now, oh god, he was actually thinking about it. What would Pam say if she caught him now? And to let a fairy care for his child while he and his lover slept. Not that he doubted the fairies abilities to protect children, they valued them more than there own lives…but it was so weird. Then again, he would get more time alone with Sookie that way. But he'd have to turn back human for a while to even start it, and even then she might not even be able to get pregnant. Oh god, his head was everywhere, even with all the vampire organisation skills.

"Eric?" she tried again. He blinked back into the present and to Sookie. He valued her happiness above all, if this was what she wanted, she would receive it.

"We shall talk with Niall about this later." He turned his attention back to her chest, lips on her throat, then trailing down to her breast, then lower. Her arousal tainted the air with its heavenly smell, and she was still wearing shorts. How he had missed this.

"Eric, Niall doesn't know. Claudine said she wasn't meant to be telling me about the fairy magic…"

"We shall talk with Niall about this later" he repeated and pulled the shorts and panties off in one quick swoop. One finger dove into her dripping warmth and she clawed for his jeans, thankful when he helped and had them off within seconds. He slipped in another finger sliding in and out as she rose and fell on the bed.

"I missed you." he spoke, watching her face change during her heat. "I missed your tightness." Another finger pushed in, stretching her wide. She moaned in response. "I missed your heat. Your scent. Your taste."

He lowered his mouth to her inner thigh as he saw her getting closer to peak. She nodded in consent seconds before shooting off and feeling a tiny, barely there pinch as his fangs penetrated her artery. He didn't stop his fingers as she rode it out, nor his drinking. Sookie tasted no better than when she was orgasming in response to him. He lazily licked at her grinning while she lay back breathing heavily. He loved the power he had over her.

"Lover, you're not worn out are you?" he teased, taking long licks of his fingers, noises of appreciation slipping out at the taste of her juices. She grinned and was suddenly up, pushing him back down and positioned above his gracious plenty.

"I hope **you're** not worn out. You're the one who's been doing all the work." she came back with and slid down onto him, both drawing long groans of desire. He took her head in his hands, bringing their lips back together.

"Lover, you should know by now. I don't sit back and do nothing." He flipped them over, fully claiming her, lips, and body. They finished together, both taking more blood and re-strengthening the bond. Eric crashed on her chest then rolled over so she was resting on him.

"I have to get back to Fangtasia. Pam didn't expect me gone this long."

"Hmmm" was all he got in response, her eyes closed and breathing evening out into sleep. He chuckled softly and kissed atop her head.

"I shall talk with Niall. Sleep tight lover."

"Hmm mmm"

He laughed again, presuming it was a 'good night' and lifted her in his arms to slide under the duvet and get himself dressed. He left out the window and flew back to Shreveport to brighten Pam's miserable night. For some reason he could not understand, Pam had developed an attachment to Sookie and been worse than usual when dealing with customers since they had had a 'lovers spat' as she commonly referred to it. That was if she desired to talk to him at all. Things had been strained to say the least. Granted, she would not be happy she missed an opportunity to beat on Compton but his recent discovery with Sookie should be enlightening. Then he would have to face the fairy. Ah, a long night ahead of him.

Sookie had never felt better when woke, stretching out, cat like, across the bed. Her mood was evidence enough that last night was not just a dream. More evidence was the fact she woke naked, usually she had enough energy for a dressing gown if nothing else. After a good morning cycle of shower, breakfast and starting the washing machine, she started with the pile of mail as she listened to the answer machine. There were 22 messages to go through and 31 letters.

'_Hey Sook, you missed work. I'm not mad; just want to know where you are. Call me.'_ That was Sam. Another few followed as well along the same lines. She liked Lafayette's best though, they stirred a few laughs.

'_Look hooker, this is the third time you've missed work. You better be locked in a room having mind blowingly good sex, and I better hear all the details about it too. If you're sitting in a ditch someone stoned out of your mind or drained to death, Sam's gunna be pissed, he's already edgy. Just want to send my wishes and we hope to see you soon you little minx.' _Tara's was along the same lines except from not as light hearted. Half way through another one of Sam's messages she found another letter addressed to Bill. Somehow the postman must be stupider than usual and put all his mail into her letter box. Either he was incompetent, or just too lazy to walk across to Bill's house. Or…considering Bill's recent plans, Sookie guessed he could be glamoured too. She'd need to get Eric to undo that. But for now, she took pleasure in burning his mail in a metal tin in the garden. It's the simple things in life that make us smile.

There were a few bills and a whole bucket load of junk mail left. She put them aside promising them her attention later. She had the afternoon shift at Merlotte's so it gave her a few minutes of tidying and cleaning before she got into her car and drove off. She'd made her mind up during work that as soon as her shift finished she would drive straight over to Fangtasia in search of Eric. Her shift finished on time just an hour after sunset. There was no Bill like promised. Sam had been extra loving today too, which although was good, and sweet, and kind. It was fairly annoying. On the plus side she did get to run home and change before going to see Eric, but one the negative, the reason she had to change was because the new waitress bumped into her and along with some pretty pornographic thoughts, she got lemonade spilled all down her.

With wet hair tied into a bun and clothes changed she set off for Fangtasia. Pam almost ran from her post at the door when she recognised the car.

"It's nice to finally have you back. Eric's been a bitch without you. I even polished myself a stake in case things went too far." Pam threw her arms around Sookie then a second later was taking her hand and dragging her through the crowds of vermin snarling as she went, to keep up appearances. "Also, I hear you're planning to mingle with some magic and pop a bun in that wonderful oven of yours. I'm disappointed to say the least. Curves like yours should not be thrown away with the horror of childbirth." Pam traced Sookie's curves with a polished fingernail sending shivers across her. She smiled successfully. "Come on in. Eric has news for you."

Pam guided her to Eric's office and left her outside with a call to the door informing him of her presence. Eric answered asking her to come in. Sookie pulled on the sleeves of her cardigan nervously and entered, sitting down on the sofa as he intended.

"First, I feel I should update you that Bill is being kept under house arrest with the Queen and has been permanently exiled from Area 5." Sookie smiled tensely and switched her legs over. "Secondly, I spoke to Niall." Then he stopped and his eyes flickered to the laptop in front of him. He tapped a few keys at vampire speed then looked back up. He rounded the desk and couched down level with her. He took both her hands in his. Oh god, this was big.

"Sookie. Is this what you want?" She just nodded, not trusting herself to do anything more. "Sookie, words. Use them."

"Yes, I want to be a mother." she whispered, believing each word as it left. She was ready, this was what she wanted. Truly. "I want you." she added, reinforcing her statement. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Niall gave permission and said he would do the spell himself. It requires Fairy Magic." he explained. "When are you next ovulating?" Sookie then took to period math, working through in her head.

"It would probably be best this Sunday." she muttered. "Yeah, Sunday." 2 days away.

"I'll get things sorted out. You can call it off if you want?" She shook her head.

"Do **you**? You're in this as much as me."

He smiled and ran a hand across her cheek, stroking with his thumb.

"I never even thought it possible lover. I rid myself of the idea long ago. If you want this, I will give it to you." She nodded again and he pulled her onto his lap on the floor. Only a while ago had she tasted his life, now he would be returning to taste hers. There was no doubt that boy or girl, the child would be blonde. While she secretly hoped for blue eyes too: a miniature Eric, he was keeping his hopes on a tiny child he could teach the old languages too. To run circles around its mother. Sookie was never more alluring then when she was throwing a hell's worthy rage at him. He could teach him to fight, become strong like his father. Who knew he was so paternal? Pam interrupted there musing, just walking in. Eric growled.

"You knock before entering." he reminded her.

"Relax would you. We both knew she was fully clothed. If you weren't she would have been making more noise." Sookie blushed and looked down. "Just thought I should tell you that before you get into any '_activities_' you **do** need to make an appearance tonight." she reminded him. He hissed and walked past her to his throne, grabbing his phone as he went. Playing Texas hold 'em with the French was only slightly more entertaining than watching fang bangers try to catch his attention, but it was better to look at by miles. Sookie and Pam were left in his office.

"If you even dare ask me to babysit your snivelling little piece of spawn, I will rip your throat out. Vampire sister or not." Pam warned. Sookie smiled.

"I promise if I have a child that you will never even so much as see it… unless of course it asks for Auntie Pammy."

"Urgh!" Pam walked out closing the door on a laughing Sookie.

Sookie had 2 days…2 days before she could be a mother. With one hand to her belly she wondered how good she would be. Of course she could read the child's mind, find out anything she needed to know which she supposed gave her an edge. But what if the child also had her gift? She laughed a small single sound. They could have conversations behind Eric's back. Play little tricks on him. Long ago she had lost the idea of sex and family. And now, finally, her family could grow, instead of just dying off. At the thought she wondered what her Gran would say. Gran always wanted the best. She'd bet that her Gran would like nothing better than to have held a child in that house once more. She had seen the say she coo'ed over toddlers and Arlene's kids. Jason might be different. First Jason wouldn't be inclined to say anything positive about her leap into vampirism, and then getting pregnant…Yep, Jason would be a tough cookie. But he was her brother, and he had no choice on that matter, so he'd have to get used to it. She sat back onto the sofa and closed her eyes. Minutes later she was wide awake with a surge of sex rising in her blood. Damn blood bond. She could feel his glee flowing through too. The thrill of the tease. She snatched the phone from her purse. There was a text.

'_Wanna play lover?'_ It was time stamped 2 minutes ago. Clearly he didn't wait for an answer.

'_Eric, stop it.'_ she text back and closed her eyes, almost as soon as she had hit send, it vibrated with a new message. You had to hate vampire texting speed.

'_Make me' _She could feel the stare even through the walls. Well, she may as well have some fun. He was stuck glued to a chair for the next hour or so. She may as well have some **good** fun.

She set the phone aside and kicked off her heels bringing her legs up under her on the couch. She closed her eyes and replayed her most recent dream. Adding parts and twisting in a little more fantasy. She had no doubt he would feel it across the bond.

'_Lover. Naughty aren't we…'_ Another text message hit and the buzzing of the alert against the leather brought her back before she could get to some juicy stuff.

'_Let me sleep' _she text back. Instead of an answer she just got a boat load of lust pushed into her blood stream.

That was it, she was awake now.

Fighting fire with fire she threw just as much back at him. They batted back and forward, getting each other hot and bothered. Sookie for one was rocking backward and forward, the seam of her jeans pressing right along her slit.

'_I can smell you out here'_ he sent her. She didn't even want to reply, she just wanted her happy ending. At least she could have hers she thought. Eric was Mr. big mean vampire for another hour. It wasn't likely he could just whip out and start pumping. She laughed at the thought. Oh she was going to give him hell. She sent wave after wave at him. Direct attacks on his mind. She followed with texts. 'Sext'ing, people called it. Basically word porn in text messages. Each one would be sent in rapid fire with a boiling bucket of sex psychologically attacking. Finally she received a winner reply.

'_You just wait till I get back. You'll be paying for all this. I'm solid enough to cut glass. Even Pam is starting to worry.'_ With a giggle she snapped shut the phone and got to work on herself. Normally she wouldn't be looking to get off while in an office with the flimsiest lock in the world but she needed it. Thankfully Eric came in before she could even touch the hem of her shirt and true to his word he was pretty solid. They flew out of clothes and leaped for the other, landing for a big finish in the centre of the office. As far as sex goes it was pretty damn exhilarating.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day they saw very little of each other. Eric was working the majority of the night in order to clean his plate and gain Sunday free. Sookie was doing much the same, cleaning the house and pulling a shift at Merlotte's for the Sunday off. Sam didn't ask, Sookie didn't tell. But by Sunday morning she was halfway between excited and nervous. Almost like being a virgin all over again. She'd changed clothes more times than she could count and had finally settled on a white sundress with caramel coat over the top. Very virgin. She re-tied her hair numerous times before deciding on straightening it and letting it fall down. She re-did make up over and over before deciding on just mascara and letting the vampire blood work its magic. Her freshly shaved and moisturized legs were finally paced in white heels to match. Finally she stood before Eric's mansion door begging for the sun to set. Niall zapped to meet her, complimenting the look. They both sat on the same brick wall watching the last few seconds of light. Inside Sookie was jumping around. In excitement, nervousness, panic and thrill. Her heart felt like it had been strapped into a roller coaster. It would rise to dangerous beating and draw looks from her grandfather, then she would calm it and it would slow back to usual only to be dragged back up again.

Eric opened the door, hair somehow perfectly hanging and looking more angelic than Sookie. Which considering she was dressed solely in white and practically floating was pretty hard to do right now. He stepped back to let Niall in first. He took Sookie by the hand and leaned down to her ear.

"You look positively fuckable lover." he whispered, somehow, by a miracle Niall only heard her heart slam against her ribs and not the sentence before. He coughed purposefully and Eric stepped away from Sookie to bolt the door shut and sit down. Sookie understood the need for the door to be bolted too. If Eric was human and one of his many enemies decided to take a stroll along the road, he would be in big danger. Hence staying inside while on the little mission.

"Alright, you understand the risks." Niall started with.

Eric leaned forward on his seat resting his elbows on his knees and hands under his chin. He nodded in response.

"What risks?" Sookie piped up. Eric said nothing about risks. Niall turned to her. Eric was busy mentally.

"You will only have 3 hours time and after it may take from a few hours to a few days before he returns to himself." Sookie was about to call the whole thing off, he'd be so vulnerable. "You have to understand. It takes around 3 days to complete the transformation from human to vampire originally, this magic has not been done for a long time and although it won't take 3 days, it may take a few hours longer than you took to return."

"I understand. Proceed." Eric instructed. Again she was about to argue, but Eric's glare cut her off.

"Also, in thought of Sookie. Only your body will change, which may make you a little dizzied when you wake." Eric nodded again. His leader and dominant side making a spot light re-appearance. At least she wouldn't be reading his thoughts. "Also. Sookie, I have this." Niall pulled out a small vial of blood with a cap in it, tightly sealed.

"Vampire blood?" Niall shook his head.

"Elven blood." Sookie raised her eyebrows. "It doesn't taste very nice, but Fairies use it to increase fertility. If you want to…" She took the vial without question. Niall nodded. "Drink the vial when Eric is out. It might not be fairy, but he will still be drawn to it." It was her turn to start nodding.

"And Eric, your mind may stay vampire, but try to resist the urge to bite my granddaughter or drink any blood. You won't be able to heal her, and your system won't like it"

"The spell." Eric replied batting away his pointless words and Niall sighed and brought out 3 bottles and a few funny shaped leaves. Neither of them questioned him, they just watched him work. He tore apart the leaves then mixed in one vial. Then another. At the end, when he stopped. There was a purple glowing liquid in a bowl with another vial of blood beside it, waiting to be mixed. Niall looked up at Sookie.

"It's fairy blood. Undiluted and very potent. If you decide to continue then mix the two and let him drink. I'll be taking my leave now." He stood and Sookie met him.

"Thank you" she spoke, the words meaning so much more now he had restored a lost hope. He nodded. A lot of that going on tonight. Then he left, zapped out of the room. She turned back to Eric, still sitting on the couch.

"Are you sure you want this Sookie?" he asked. She smiled and replied a short yes.

"Are **you** sure you want this?" she repeated. It wasn't only her life it affected.

"I am sure about you. I am sure about giving you another life. Yes, I am sure." She breathed in and held the vial between her fingers. Her own tonic across the table.

"You think you can restraint yourself long enough for me to mix?"

He just looked at her and she knew exactly what it meant. Blushing she popped open the vial and quickly poured, mixing with the other ingredients. It fizzed gently. Her heart started pounding again as a shadow covered the table. Uh-oh. Eric was most definitely riding a vampire high. He started stalking toward her, to the scent of the mixture. Giving it one last stir and silently wishing herself good luck she stepped back, nice and slowly, as to not trigger the pounce part of the predator. His fangs were fully out, eyes glazed over and focus set on the bowl. He took it in his hands and drained the contents, fangs scraping the bowl sending shudders down her like nails on a chalkboard. His tongue darted out as he licked, begging for more. He turned to her. The predator finding its next prey. Panic rushed through her, what if it didn't work? What if she was his next meal?

"Eric?" she called cautiously and backed away a few steps. He matched them with one stride equalling 3 of her steps. He pounced suddenly and she squeaked expecting the hit. Instead she felt a thud across the floor as mid air he dropped and landed on the carpet. Half concerned for his health, and still half cautious she ran to the table picked her own tonic then knelt beside Eric setting him in a position she hoped wouldn't hurt when he woke. She hoped to god he was still vampire when he fell too, otherwise it would be a trip to the ER rather than happy land. Praying silently she downed her own vial. True to Niall's description it was vile. She couldn't even begin to describe it. It was like all the worst food in the world got together and started mass breeding, and this was the result. She could feel herself threatening to bring it back up. With a hand clamped over her mouth she made for the sink but fell as quickly as she stood, claimed yet again by the blackness.

"Sookie, Sookie" she heard as she woke, warm hands running across her cheek. Instantly she moved away from them before realising that indeed Eric would no longer feel cold to her. Quite the opposite, he would be human. She flew her eyes open and saw the large Viking cross legged on the floor beside her. He reached out and pulled her closer. The sensation was so different. He wasn't the cold stone muscular form, he was soft and hot. Amazed she ran her fingers down his biceps.

"You're human" she noted, looking up to his eyes. They shone bluer than ever, the vampire had left and taken the anger and pain with it, it left hope, love and still the ever present desire. "How do you feel?"

He blinked a few times and looked down at her.

"Different. I don't remember being so tall." She laughed and hugged him closer, the warmth a fantastically welcome change. "And how do you humans see? Everything is so shaded and blurred." Either Eric needed glasses or was just used to his vampire sight too much. She felt his fingers flex behind her. "I keep getting this…sensation as well." She rose her eyebrows.

"Sensation?"

He just nodded.

"I'm wanting to drink my own blood" she just laughed and kissed him. You can take the man out of the vampire, but never the vampire from the man.

"You **do** smell delicious" she teased and licked his neck slowly, sucking at his pulse, feeling the race of blood below her lips. "I can feel your heart." she mused and placed a small hand on his chest. It was a steady slow beat. He raised his hand to copy her movement, resting just above her breast.

"I hear it too. It matches yours" he spoke and she felt the rumble of the words in his chest as they left him. She smiled and pushed up claiming his lips again, sliding her tongue into his warm mouth. He fell back slowly, her toppling with him. With no more vampire strength to his advantage they had more fun that usual competing for control. She started straddling him and ended laughing under him side by side with the sofa as they ran out of room for there wrestling.

"I win." he stated and claimed her lips again. Her legs wrapped themselves around him, starting the grinding against his restrained erection. That would have to change. She trailed her fingers down his body, marvelling the statue before her in human form. They wrapped around the jeans front, popping the button and unsheathing the glory from its denim prison.

"Bedroom." he growled aiming to get up and pull her with him. She threw her arms around his neck and refused to move, pinning him as well.

"Floor." she corrected, snatching back his lips. He growled into her mouth, the vibrations fuelling her need.

"Bedroom." he spoke yet again and refused to kiss her till she gave in.

A few unresponsive kisses later she slapped his chest softly and rolled out from under him.

"Hallway." she qualified and set off, shaking her ass temptingly. He was on his feet in no time, chasing her and wrapping her back in his arms. She giggled and pushed him into the wall in the hallway fully intent on finishing what they started right here and now, while she could still feel her legs. He moaned under her commands, flying high at every touch, he was alive again and had the pounding heart to prove it. In no time he had her dress thrown off and across the hall. She was past feeling virginal again, she was daring and free. Lips came back in their eternal war drawing moans of pleasure and heat from each side.

"Sookie" he muttered between lavishing kisses down her exposed throat and chest. His fingers rolled the bra straps from her shoulder and furthering his lip's journey. "Sookie." he tried again, a small chuckle escaping as he drew her from paradise. She shivered in his arms nudging him back to his actions when he stopped. When he didn't continue she finally spoke.

"Eric…what?" her voice perfectly represented the need and ache from wanting. Why was he so cruel? She wondered, hmmm, maybe because he's an **evil** vampire turned human! He slipped from her but kept a hand in hers dragging her along too.

"Bedroom." he laughed and she whimpered running to keep up with his long legged strides and back into his warm embrace. She froze as she came to the bedroom door beside him. It was a dream. Almost every surface held either a candle or a red rose. The air was scented with the fragrance of vanilla. Her fingers flew to her mouth to hide the sheer shock. Who knew Eric was deep down a romantic? His arms wrapped around her from behind his erection still a pressing need against her ass. She turned her head back and found his lips again.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Lover, you deserve only the best." he replied and walked with her to the bed. Soft silky curtains fell around all 4 sides of the bed, creating a sanctum. Through the cream transparent silk she could see the white bedding and millions of pillows sitting awkwardly across the covers. She whispered a laugh and turned in his arms, serious face turned on.

"Eric…" she internally crossed her fingers hoping her mouth wouldn't ruin it again, but really if it did, then it was only right. He moved his hands up and down her shoulders, trying to free the words she needed to say. "Eric…I love you." Instead of any sort of major freak out or dreaded silence, he bent and kissed her, tenderly and soft.

"And I you"

Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him to her height, lips inches from his. She slowly shook her head.

"No, you have to say the words." she teased, he smiled evilly.

"Make me." He raised one eyebrow taunting her. She slid onto the bed and threw out to him her bra and then quickly following with her soaked panties. He chuckled. With one finger she beckoned him forward and he complied, prowling across the mountains of cushions to reach his prize. And what a prize she was: spread out ready and willing, desiring nothing in the world except him. An entire lifetime with him and only him. Then she locked her knees together, a secret smile tugging her full luscious lips.

"Say the magic words." she asked as he hovered over her.

"Lover, very few words are magic words." He took one breast in his warm hand, massaging and teasing. The other was taken by his mouth. She gasped, her fingers running in his blonde locks. She moaned his name and he chuckled again, his breath against her sensitive nipple.

"Eric…please." she begged before she even realised she had spoken and opened her thighs. He didn't waste any time slipping a hand between her legs and through her dripping curls to her centre.

"Maybe there _are_ magic words." he murmured. His breathing was rapid and heavy. She was equally as flustered and threw her body weight against him to throw them over and straddle him, yet again.

"Eric" she purred and positioned herself directly above his gracious plenty. She lowered herself till she was a mere centimetre from contact. She eyed him purposefully.

"Lover. I love you more than you can possibly know." he whispered and pushed himself to fill her, taking back control. She was flying, holding to Eric as he pushed over and over, rocking them together. Everything was right, everything was good. She was pretty sure her nails would leave marks on his back, but he didn't complain. It wasn't a rush of sex driving them both, it was love. With each slow, stroke she was closer and closer to heaven. She could feel everything so much more, it wasn't just his heat inside her, but it was Eric completely dominating everything. Her entire world was Eric. She could smell the fresh earthy strength of her lover. Feel the god in flesh move against her, inside her. Tasting him with each kiss. Each moan she claimed for herself, writhing in the pleasure of the perfect creature being hers, and only hers.

Knowing her so well, he knew she was staring in the eyes of an intense orgasm, he was also face to face.

"Come for me lover." he breathed and she cried out. He felt her tug at him, moving and milking as he exploded inside her. She called out, tightening her grip on her hero. Lights shot across her eyes, fireworks as she felt Eric's seed inside her. She found his eyes through her bliss, silver flecks shining up in the midst of blue looking far past her. Foreign words shot from him and they both curled up in each other riding after shocks. As colours came back to her world she pulled closer to Eric, instead of a cool body to ease her sweaty heat she found an equally flustered one. With a secret internal laugh she hugged closer to him, a small kiss on his lips before settling against his shoulder for sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A while later she woke happy and sated finding the source of the noise that stirred her from dreams. Searching around, she finally found the guilty participant in a sleepy haze. Eric snored, like a big barbarian Viking. She laughed and rolled out of his arms for bathroom needs and a shower, she would have asked him to join, but from the chainsaw ripping the air she figured he might need the sleep. Dressed and clean she came back to the violent snoring, grateful for his usual silent vampire sleep that actually allowed her to sleep most nights. Eric would never believe this though, hell, she could hardly believe so much noise came from just one person. Thinking of Pam's humour and blackmailing techniques she was pretty sure she could make good use out of this and rummaged around the house, past the breadcrumb trail of clothes to her purse and fished out her phone. Hell, you could even hear him all the way by the front door. She hit record and plodded back to video the Vikings sleep. Pam would love this. Finally the noise cut out. She set the phone down and settled for watching him sleep instead. He was so peaceful. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath, lost in the tranquillity of it.

"Lover, you're staring at me." he rumbled and turned over, face down into the pillow. She laughed.

"Lover, you snore."

He mumbled, his voice taken by the pillow. She laughed again.

"It's really bad, loud and you were pretty knocked out. I was tempted to draw with lipstick all over you."

He turned over, no shame with the cover slipping from his torso.

"You're dressed." he complained.

"You're not." she countered. He ran his fingers through his hair. "You look pretty tired too." she mused and brushed his hair back with both hands and laying a kiss on his lips. He held her there.

"Not any more and it's your fault. What do you intend to do about that lover?" he teased and slipped his hands up her legs.

With half an hour left and both exhausted from round two they moved to Eric's day room and settled in. Sookie leant back against Eric while they talked. Just little things and she felt herself droop slowly, ready to fall asleep. But she never made it the entire way before Eric's body temp suddenly dropped causing her to jolt in shock. She turned to meet his questioning gaze.

"Lover?"

"You're fading." she held him closer, not wanting death to claim him yet again, not if he'd be out for three whole nights. He chuckled.

"It was borrowed time to start with, I have to give it back." he qualified and rubbed soothingly up and down her back. She pulled herself closer to his chest finding his heart had also stopped. A slow wet trickle made its way down his chest. He smiled secretly and kissed the top of Sookie's head. "I'll be coming back." His chest rumbled. She nodded, messing her hair against his chest. It was hard to except that he could somehow die and then come back. At the sound of a grunt she looked up, his face was contorted in pain. Frightened she patted him down looking for injury. Another grunt escaped clenched teeth. He was dying. With his last move he pulled her closer, lips pressed to hers but he refused to open them and draw her closer. An arm circled around her and held her to him.

"I love you" she whispered and watched a smile appear and then be consumed by pain almost instantly before he became dead weight around her.

She slept with him refusing to leave. She tried to justify that it was exactly like every other morning she would wake in a light tight room next to his non-functioning body. But she felt different, like she might just loose him forever.

The first day she didn't leave the house, the second she left only for a shift at Merlotte's then came rushing back. He was still knocked out for the count. The third night she was edgier than usual, waiting for him to rise. She figured he'd be pretty hungry too, and although she had orders from Pam to phone her immediately when he wakes so she could take him out hunting, she still filled the fridge up with True Blood. But he didn't rise, not on the fourth or fifth, and although Pam believed it pretty normal since the fairies had a hand and she could still feel Eric's maker bond in her, Sookie wasn't ever at ease. By the sixth night she had practically moved in with him, the majority of her clothes were here anyway and she refused to leave unless it was for work or if she needed more groceries. She settled herself down for an evening alone with another one of Eric's books. The majority were histories, but he had a few old ratty stories. She tucked her legs under herself and snuggled up in a blanket, away from the winter clawing at the locked door and windows. She was deeply immersed in the tale of true love, she jumped out of her skin at Eric's voice.

"Lover?"

Her hand flew to her chest as she turned to scald him for scaring her, but she stopped short. His eyes had dark tints, his fangs shot fully down. Uh-oh. Time to call Pam with a nice juicy fang banger.

"Eric…there's true blood in the fridge." she informed him and made extremely slow movements as to not set of a hunters instincts and bobbed down to reach the mobile on the desk. She hit speed dial #4: Pam. Eric cocked his head to the side.

"You smell divine." he commented and took a single step. Uh-oh. Big Uh-oh!

"Eric, please. Pam's on her way with a meal for you."

He shot her a cocky grin.

"Well, you're right here now, why can't I drink you?"

"What the fuck Sookie, I'm right in the middle of a fucking three course meal." Pam squawked her voice to the phone set on speaker still on the table. Sookie didn't even want to know what constituted as a three course meal for vamps. Eric shot his eyes to the mobile, then back to Sookie, licking the tip of his left fang passively.

"Pam, Eric's awake." she explained as best she could.

"Fuck." Pam breathed. "I'm on my way." All sound snapped off and an awkward silence filled the air.

"If you're not off limits…" he left the statement hanging and took another step closer, she held up her hands and babbled to defend herself as quickly as possible.

"No, off limits. I'm off limits. But if you just wait then Pam will be here and she'll bring you someone who you can drink. But not me."

He raised his eyebrows and took another step, her back hit the wall as she tried to distance them. Uh-oh.

"But. I'm hungry now. You're here now. And I'm pretty sure you smell better than anything I've tasted before." He licked his lips to further creep her out, she flinched. Using his vampire speed he had a hand placed to the wall, either side of her head. He bent closer to her neck, waving the curtain of blonde from her shoulder.

"You're scared. You're heart is beating madly. Do I frighten you?" he taunted and ran his nose across the length of her collarbone. Surprisingly she found herself getting turned on. Slowly she shook her head, trying to remain on top of the situation. He laughed, his breath tickling across the back of her neck and he continued to explore her scent. A whimper escaped. He smiled victoriously and pulled back to look deep into her eyes.

"Maybe it's not fear, but you do feel something…don't you?" he quirked his eyebrow suggestively. She tried to find her voice again but it was lost in his gaze. "Don't try to deny it. I can smell you."

She gasped as she felt his palm pushed against the rim of her jeans, pressing the ridge against her womanhood. He rubbed slowly.

"I've tasted you before." he mused and returned his tongue to her neck taking a sharp lick up her throat and earning a squeal of pleasure and freight.

Sookie closed her eyes chanting for Pam to hurry the hell up. He toyed with her, fingers and tongue, but never entering with fangs or removing clothes. Finally she opened her eyes to Pam's reprimand and saw her with a small round girl with jeans about to burst off her heavily build bottom.

"Drink." Pam ordered and peeled Eric from Sookie and the wall. The girl was obviously a fang banger, points of entry covering her neck, but Sookie couldn't see the attraction. Not to insult the girl, but vampires usually had better taste. Snapping from his haze he turned and squared up to the girl licking his lips. Had she missed something, because seriously, what was going on here? Pam wrapped an arm around Sookie while Eric stalked the willing woman.

"Relax, we injected her with fairy blood. It's just her smell he likes." Sookie snapped up to look at Pam as she was herded to the opposite side of the room.

"You shot her full of fairy blood?"

Pam rolled her eyes.

"In all honesty, it was that or let him drain you. There's not much that betters your blood. Besides, she was willing." And in Pam's mind, that made everything okay.

"Is…is he going to drain her?" she whispered. Pam glanced down and breathed out, clearly bothered by the questioning.

"There's another in the hallway, I'll stop him before he kills her."

Sookie sat down refusing to watch as Eric kept drinking. Pam wandered over a few seconds later and dragged another in front of him. This one wasn't at all like the other, he was skinny and tall, and could be mistaken for a basketball player if he had traded the army trousers for shorts.

Eric flickered his head up and pulled his fangs from the plumb girl, he wasted no time in plunging for the basketball player. Sookie had shields at full, not at all wanting to hear the thoughts of these people. Fang bangers rarely had censoring when it came to right and wrong thoughts. Pam was forced to close the wounds of the bleeding woman, not before having a little sip herself.

In a mere 3 minutes she had gone from being pinned to a wall to watching Pam licking sealed the wounds of a tall lean man while Eric was breathing heavily on the carpet, blood staining his lips. Sookie gulped, she knew exactly what came hand in hand with feeding. And by the state of Eric's jeans and the intense eye fuck he was giving her she figured his head was fitting directly down those lines.

"Master?" Pam enquired and his head snapped back to his child. He stood to his full height, brushing back his hair.

"Thank you Pamela, you may leave now."

Sookie released a breath she didn't acknowledge holding. Eric was 100% sane…well, 100% the same level of sanity he was before. Pam picked up the drunken looking blood bags and then paused on her way out.

"Master?" it was the tone that asked a silent question. He shook his head.

"Better than usual." he simply answered and she nodded leaving as swiftly as she came. He flashed over to where Sookie was sitting.

"I believe I owe you an apology lover." He was referring to the almost feed and fuck without consent. She brushed it off and asked another more important question.

"I'm fine. What did Pam want to know?"

He kept poker face and placed his hands on her knees. She didn't brush them off, but neither did she allow them any room to move up. He sighed.

"It's nothing. Everything worked out fine, and you didn't need to worry yourself with it unnecessarily." She didn't move, but held his eyes with the clear message of 'Tell me, or I'll stay like this all night!' in them. He rolled his eyes. "There was a chance with the fairy magic that I could loose my 2000 years of vampirism and turn back to newborn strength." Sookie opened her mouth but he put a hand smoothly across it and met her angry eyes again. "However, everything worked out fine, I don't feel any different and if anything I feel stronger. And after my big meal" he nodded to where he had drank from both the donors. "I believe I should be back to my drinking habits too." Her eyes softened and he took off his hand, making sure she understood his signal that if she began to protest he'd just shut her up again.

To be honest she wanted to say something, but what could she possibly say? He had risked his position of authority and strength (two of the most important things to him and his ego) to give her a child. Instead of words she locked her arms around his neck and pulled herself off the sofa and onto him.

She looked deep into his eyes, lost in the sea that had seen centuries of pain. But he had no worries, everything floated off him when she was near. His hands slipped into her pyjama shorts sliding them down her soft legs, as his hand returned, a wicked smile crossed his lips.

"It seems I have more to apologise for."

Sookie blinked, trying to shake off the sex and make sense of his words. He laughed.

"I appear to have neglected your darker sexual side." To emphasise his point he slipped his hand into her wet curls, begging for attention. "You liked it, didn't you lover?"

Sookie suddenly felt her body twirl, her back had become bare and was pressed to the concrete wall where she had been minutes before. Eric was pressed against her again. "Shall we pick up where we left off?" he whispered, nibbling on her ear and speeding up Sookie's breathing. She wrapped her hands around his back, fingers clutching his shoulders. Her panties fell around her feet and she was lifted out of them to wrap her legs around his waist and hit his freed erection with her sweet spot.

"Lover?" Sookie was wordless, her face echoing her pleasure. She wanted this, she could feel her insides wriggle at the thought of him. Mirroring her desires she moved her fingers to his perfectly sculpted ass, attempting to pull him up and into her. He chuckled and moved his fangs to her pulse point on her neck, one of his hands accompanied it, holding her neck to the side, allowing him better access. He bit as he thrust up into her, a moan of pain twirled with the sheer desire of will. It was the element of danger, the fact he could kill her in one flick that had her soaring faster and faster. His other hand slid lower, to the bottom of her back and sharply pulled her closer to his chest. She felt him slid deeper hitting her g spot harder and it sent her into spirals, her walls pulsating against his member as she cried out his name. He removed his fangs, licking lazily where he had punctured. As she came too she felt the wound feel lighter and heal over. Eric was back to his usually self, vampire abilities and all.

His cold fingers wrapped around her hips and he moved with her, hammering into another explosive orgasm and finishing himself this time with a string of Swedish she couldn't understand. She sagged against him, her body perfectly shaped to fit his, her chin resting on his shoulder. He smiled and carried his wife back to his bedroom. Maybe he could find other desires she didn't know about…

The following Sunday, exactly 2 week from Eric's trip to the 'dark side' as Pam referred to it, Sookie woke and started the day with a cardboard box in her hand reading the instructions of the pregnancy test. She got the main idea of pee and wait, but there was always that small chance they changed it while she slept and it suddenly told you to do a handstand over it or something. But above all, she didn't want anything to be wrong, and the best way to do that, was instructions. She sat, she peed, and then she waited. She turned her back with fingers crossed and watched the torturously slow ticking of the wall clock which just seemed to get louder and louder as each second went by. She picked up the box, still not looking at the stick and read, thinking it would be more accurate and have a greater chance of saying yes if she left it longer. The weird things people do when they are pregnant she thought and took a little smile. As far as these things go, it was probably the simplest; it says 'pregnant' if you're pregnant and says 'not pregnant' if you're not. Can't really get any easier. At least she didn't have to figure out symbols or icons. Arlene had told her of one she used that gave you a smiley face or a sad one. A few pixels go missing and you mess everything up. Sookie took a deep breath and turned to face her fate. She couldn't help but think of what their child would be like; blue eyes and blonde hair. A little baby Eric running around. Her smile grew more pronounced, then faltered and vanished completely.

Gone, everything had gone.

A tear burned down her cheek then followed the flood of the broken dam. One hand covered her mouth to quieten the sobs and she hid herself in the curtain of her untamed hair. Wasted, everything was wasted. She threw the test out with a burning anger and spent the rest of the day at home moping around. She figured she could expect her period some time soon, which just saddened her even more. Then she would have to tell Eric. She curled up on the sofa and pulled yet another tissue from the quickly depleting box.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After a shower she called it an early night and plodded back to bed. Eric was waiting, stretched out across her sheets with one of her trashy romances in his hand.

"I don't see why you read these…Pam says they are entertaining, but they just seem like a female writer having a bitch about her own life and making money from it." Sookie ignored him and picked up her moisturiser and rubbed it along her arms and legs. Eric watched, intrigued. "Yet another thing I don't understand. Your skin is perfect as it is, why do you smother it in lotions?" he picked up the bottle from her dressing table and read the back. Seems like she couldn't do anything right today. She hid the first threatening tear and snatched back the lotion bottle and book he dumped on the bed.

"Lover?" he tried to hug her but she just rolled her shoulders and pulled back the duvet to slide into bed. Eric was confused to say the very least. "Sookie?" he sat on the bed and she felt it indent. In response she rolled onto her front and buried her face in the pillow. "Bad day?" he took her hand in one of his, his other running down her hair soothing. Sookie managed a nod and cuddled closer. It wasn't Eric's fault. Claudine said it would be difficult, being fairy. He waited, hoping she would tell him herself, she didn't. Finally he asked what was wrong, she broke apart, crying into his shoulder. Pam would have run a mile by now, but Eric was stronger and it was his wife. He would not leave her while she was upset. Even if it did trigger a flight response from him. When she calmed down she looked up, knowing she would have to break it to him one way or the other.

"Eric, will you turn me now?" she mumbled. He caught on quick. She knew he wouldn't turn her while she was pregnant so she must not be. He squeezed her tighter.

"My apologies lover. We can always try again."

"No." she was quick to answer, a little too quickly to ease his mood. "I mean…it's too high a risk, and it wasn't practical. It's easier this way. Please."

"I have a few things to tie up before-"

"Yes, whenever." Her eyes lit up, not enough to hide the tears of her lost child, but something was coming back. How could he muster the strength to put that fire out? Simply, he was powerless to her. Smitten. Completely.

"Lover, do you not want time to say you're goodbyes or finish human activities?"

She had no idea what 'human activities' he was referring to, but she was sure she didn't need to do anything important.

"Why would I? It's not like I'll never see them again and besides I see no reason not to, I'm in the best physical shape I've ever been and we both know I won't be going off and slaughtering everyone in my path because you'll keep me in line. Won't you?" A cheeky grin slipped out stirring his heat.

"Damn right." he spoke and whipped her legs out from under her to hold in one of his. He stroked down with one finger as she squirmed and laughed. Through the bond he could feel the sadness she was still in combat with, it was a dark place and he would do everything to remove it, starting with pushing his own feelings, ending with her transformation to join his side and rule the night. He could teach her to block out the fears and regrets, to enhance the pleasures and live happily in his bed. He wouldn't turn her tonight, she might not say so now, but she would want an emotional goodbye. Sometimes he thoughts he knew Sookie better than she did, it certainly applied to her body. He knew exactly where she screamed for contact on and depending on his mood, he could make her beg for hours keeping her hanging by a mere finger nail on the edge of her golden dreams, or he could sky rocket her to the stars in seconds. He rolled a finger to the crook of her knee and held it there, lowering his lips to behind her knee cap. Her toes curled as he sucked and marked her with his purplish bruise left from his lips.

"Eric, please." she laughed out, his lips tickling as they moved along the contours of her legs, a secret ticklish spot. His finger moved just an inch and she squealed and curled away from his touch laughing and squirming. He held her legs still as she thrashed under the power of his first finger stroking her skin. Chuckling deeply, he stopped his torture and waited for her to cease writhing. He kept hold on her legs and met her gaze.

"Ticklish are we?" he asked tauntingly, flicking up his eyebrows in suggestion.

"No, no, wait please, no"

"Really lover? You don't want me to continue. How odd…" he teased and lifted his finger a hairs width from her skin. She squealed. "Hmmm, how very odd…" he mused, not lightening the psychological torture. She took the initiative and reached her hand between her own legs despite his warning gaze and grabbed the top of his black jeans to pull him forward toward her. He let himself fall and end up nose pressed to her panties. They were black tonight; he would bet she had a matching bra somewhere. Thankfully she didn't wear anything other than the panties and … was that one of his tops?

"Lover… I seem awfully familiar with this ensemble."

She blushed and he couldn't help but grin.

"You left it one night."

He smiled.

"I think it's time I took it back then." Without any other signal she felt her body being pulled into his arms and in a flash one of his dark shirts was unbuttoned and flung across the room to land haphazardly atop her dresser. His lips attacked her left breast. She hummed in appreciation.

"You didn't rip it…" she whispered, her hands in his hair, holding him to her. She felt his mouth change to a wide grin and he let go of her nipple to answer her. She whimpered but let him.

"Of course not, I like that shirt." She highly doubted he even knew what colour it was.

"And you don't like any of my clothes?" she questioned, slipping her hands between his layers and with his help sliding off the leather jacket.

"You're clothes are fine lover. It's the designs I don't like. Take for instance these things." His fingers rimmed her black lace panties. "They stop me from doing what I want. Why would people design these? It just means I have to wait longer before I get a taste." He licked her nipple again in a short stroke. She let out one short laugh.

"So in your mind, you probably think all women should just walk around naked because it's easier."

"Much." His fingers pulled and the lace complied shredding itself and exposing her. She tried to feel angry that he had just ripped her new favourite underwear but it was lost in his touch as he invaded her with cold fingers. Her own fingers gripped his shoulders clinging to him as he pumped. His fingers curled inside her hitting her pleasure button with every stroke. She gasped as she came closer and dug her nails into his back. He didn't care; he was too busy watching her face.

"Come for me lover." he whispered. "Let me feel you around my fingers."

She gasped again as he hit harder and flew off crying his name. He felt as she clamped around his fingers, he could feel her blood pulsing against his fingers and her juices coating them. She was so fucking tight around him when she climaxed. It was hard to say if he preferred to watch or to feel her. Luckily he would never have to make that choice.

Her head dropped back and exposed her throat mid crest. He needed no more to lower his teeth to her neck and bite down tasting her essence. Before she could even finish her first orgasm she was thrust into another, her mind spinning all over. She could barely see but she heard his native tongue break through her bliss and the moans as he came. She blinked herself back into the world covered in sweat and sprawled across Eric's still dressed body. Curious as to what she heard she looked down. As she expected, there was a rather noticeable 'spill' on Eric's crotch. She muted her laugh and turned her head to rest sleepily against his wife beater.

"You were right you know." she whispered, trying to evade the pull of sleep she so desperately wanted to go toward. But she wanted to poke fun for a little while before she submitted to unconsciousness.

"I usually am. What have I bested your knowledge on today lover?"

She giggled lightly and lifted her head to look into his curiously blue eyes.

"It was _**my **_clothes that were in the way." She felt his chest rise with his breathy laughs.

After a few minutes quiet she was drifting away to dreams…well she was, till Eric tapped her shoulder.

"Come lover. We can finish off at Fangtasia, but I must appear tonight if I am to spend three nights away with my wife." Sookie groaned and rolled off her vampire pillow and onto her usual feather one. "Sookie." he taunted, the tone full of suggestion.

"You can't seriously expect me to get up and go after that. I'm tired." she mumbled against the pillow and never opened her eyes for a single word. He laughed and pulled the duvet cover from her. She whined low in her throat like a kicked dog and hugged her own knees trying to escape the cold on her naked body.

"I know a lot of ways to wake you. Tickling for example if my most recent favourite."

She froze solid then flipped over onto her back to stare at him.

"You wouldn't dare." She narrowed her eyes testing his limits. Groaning she made to stand up and find clothes to go to stupid Fangtasia with her stupid vampire who happened to be her stupid husband who wouldn't let her get some stupid sleep because he was stupid. Then she stopped again. A smile lit her face.

"I don't have to leave my house." she announced. Her smile bigger than before. He cocked his head to the left trying to figure out her logic. "And bare in mind you deserve this" she pointed out. "Eric Northman I rescin-" a hand slapped across her mouth from behind and she swallowed her last few words.

"Now, now lover. That's not nice." he reprimanded. She narrowed her eyes at the mirror showing Eric standing behind her with his hand solidly over her mouth. Instead she thought the words at his reflection, trying to somehow will them out. He chuckled. "Not going to work. But tonight I shall let you stay home since I see I may have worn you out." My my, what large Ego you have Mr. Vampire. He picked her up and placed her back into bed pulling the duvet up around her. "Though of course, I may be coming back later." He teased. "To finish off." He added with a shadowy glint and fang tips showing. My, my, what sharp teeth you have Mr. Vampire. This was playing out like red riding hood, all she needed was a nice big axe to deal with said vampire…that or some silver. He disappeared out the window as she mumbled something about a stake and left for his own home to clean up before going to Fangtasia. Pam had enough to blackmail him with; he didn't need to give her free ammo.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sookie woke around 9 but rolled over and refused to decide upon actually getting up till at least 11. By 1 she was washed, fed and miserable again, reliving her pregnancy result every time she went to the bathroom. She checked her phone finding a voicemail.

"_You are adorable when you sleep lover. I __**am**__ upset you didn't wait for me, but I suppose you can make up for it tomorrow. Fangtasia, 8 o'clock. I have time on Thursday if you chose to proceed with your desires." _Great, now she had two plans. Eric's idea of fun sex and her own death in 3 days time. Always good fun. In truth, she didn't want to wait till Thursday, she wanted it now. She wanted to escape the pain of herself. She sat down at the kitchen table fishing through junk mail for anything interesting. She sighed and knew she had other things to do, people to inform. Sam for example, her brother was another. Thankfully Amelia was fine with it, thought of course she would want an update. Tara might be another problem…and Lafayette would want to know. Sighing again she slipped her feet into boots and shoved on her coat. Sam would be the first she would tell. But there was a few other issues with Sam, first Eric would insist she quit her job and in all honesty it was probably better if she waitressed at Fangtasia where he could keep her in line and not far away where she could slip and kill people. So she would have to tell Sam about that, but she also knew it wouldn't be an easy thing for him to hear, especially with his feelings for her. She locked the house and drove to Merlotte's. She didn't have a shift, not for another week.

Sam was instructing one of the new waitresses when she walked in, so she took a place at the bar where Tara stood wiping glasses.

"Hey, you don't have a shift do you?" Sookie shook her head. "Didn't think so. You here to see anyone in particular or just getting lonely?" Tara threw the rag into the sink behind her.

"Waiting on Sam."

Tara raised her eyebrows.

"You two… you know" Tara thrust her hips against the bar to demonstrate then laughed at Sookie's appalled face.

"God, no. No, I mean its Sam."

Tara shrugged.

"Why not? That man's one damn fine piece of ass." She nodded at Sam as he leant across the pool table to tidy the loose balls.

"Who's a fine piece of ass?" Lafayette appeared and slung a dish towel over his shoulder. "Oh Hooker, you checking out the boss again?" he teased and slapped Tara's ass. She turned to give him her death stare, but being so used to getting it, he was immune and ignored her. "Hey Sook, you got a shift?" She shook her head again.

"Waiting for Sam to finish with the newbie."

Lafayette laughed once.

"Might be here a while, that girl can't stand, never mind carry food trays." True enough the fake brunette stumbled and caught herself on the table. "Sam, get your white ass over here!" Lafayette yelled and nodded at Sook when Sam turned. Then he snuck off, back to the kitchen to finish up the late lunch crowd.

"Sook, you don't have a shift do you?"

Why does everyone assume she only came here to work? She mused and shook her head for the third time in response to that question.

"No, but if you have a few minutes I'd like to talk to you about something."

His eyes softened.

"Of course, com'on Cher." Before he could put his hand on her back and lead her to his office she pulled up her shields to full, hearing his thoughts only made everything harder. He closed the door and sat down, perfectly content, she couldn't help but feel guilty for ruining his mood. "Is this about Bill?" he asked motioning for her to sit. She complied.

"Sort of." She rubbed her knuckles and cracked them as she talked. It was a bad habit, but it soothed her nerves. "You remember a few days back, I took some time off." He nodded. "Well, that was because I asked Eric to do something, and he said no…and, things got a little weird." Sam narrowed his eyes but said nothing, urging her to continue. "And in the car park, Bill was… well, he made Eric change his mind, and he agreed."

"Sook, I don't understand."

She thought not, oh well, gotta bite that bullet some time.

"Sam, I asked him to turn me."

He said nothing, didn't move except to blink. A few minutes later he shifted in his chair, and leaned forward arms to his desk.

"Why Cher? Has someone done something? Are you in danger? Did he force you?"

"No, no, Sam, please. I just… it's hard to explain, but it's what I want. It really is. I'm not being forced into anything. I asked him to do this."

"You WANT to be a monster!"

Sookie fell silent, Sam was one of the most peaceful people she knew, and he hardly ever lost his temper. Actually she'd never seen him loose his temper, even when Lafayette had gone on a bender for 2 month with no notice and they had been left without a cook. Even when Andy had got so drunk he started a fight with everyone and anyone. And when Tara was having a bad month and swore at every customer. He never lost his temper, but now, he was bright red, slamming his fists to the desk and staring her down to tears.

"You think I can see you everyday and know you let someone violate you like that. Do you think I could live with myself? We're not talking about getting a fucking haircut and changing your appearance. You'll be dead Sook, and you want to stay like that! Do you even care anymore? Do you honestly expect me to say 'okay Sook that's fucking fine with me'? Because you _know_ how I feel about you. You _know_ I love you. You _know_ I won't let you do this!" he paused and turned to the filing cabinet to slam his fist into it. "Fuck Sook! What the hell you thinking?" She sniffled back tears though she was already drowning.

The door slammed against the wall as Lafayette and Tara burst in. Tara simply swore and pulled Sookie into her arms, Lafayette put himself between Sam and Sookie, hands up and begging for an explanation.

"Alright, this is what's going to happen." Lafayette spoke over Sam, and everything feel silent as the door clicked back into place. "You're going to calm the fuck down, and you're-" He turned from Sam to Sookie "going to tell me what the fuck you said that made the entire bar empty because of his fucking swearing." Sookie just sniffled and turned into Tara's arms.

"Sook?" Lafayette probed, but it was Sam that answered, his tone not bothering to hide his distaste for the foul words he spoke.

"She asked her fucking vampire to turn her into one of them." Tara dropped her arms from Sookie and stepped back.

"What the hell? Are you fucking insane?" Tara moved her hands to her hips after breaking the silence.

"Shut the fuck up Hooker." Lafayette told her sternly and took control of the situation. "You sit." He ordered Sam and then the same to Tara in one look. "And shut up." He added when Tara opened her mouth. Wisely she kept it shut. "Sook, you're gunna have to say something here, because I'm one step away from sharpening a stake and ramming it up some un-dead vamp's ass" Sookie took a mental grip on her conscious and swallowed.

"It's what I want…"

"The hell yo-" Lafayette silence Sam with a glare, he sat back down and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"A couple of weeks ago, on Halloween, Eric brought a witch and she temporarily turned me into a vampire. Just for 24 hours. So I **do** know what I'm getting myself into, and it was easier." Sam's glare wiped clean the sadness and stoked anger. "And before you say anything, you know how hard it is for me to find someone, and Eric loves me. I don't hear his every thought when he touches me. I don't have to worry about anything, and I could switch off the telepathy. You don't understand how much easier it was for me. I didn't have to concentrate all the time to not invade people's thoughts. I'm not going to loose myself either, I'll still be Sookie. Just less fragile."

"And drinking blood." Tara sneered.

"I know it's difficult to understand but I'm going to do it anyway, with or without your permission. I'm not going on a rampage and Eric promises that I won't be killing anyone, he won't let me. I trust him, and above all I love him."

"Bull shit!" Sam kindly offered. Lafayette silenced him again with a stare, just daring him to defy him. Thankfully Sam stayed quiet.

"Sook, I am in no way agreeing with this, but if you've already made your mind up then I don't suppose my opinion is going to matter." She shook her head slowly and full of sorrow. He tried a smile. "Fine, go ahead. But you bring your fangs anywhere near me and I'll stake you where you stand. You hear me?"

Sookie smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Motherfucker" Tara muttered and slammed the door on her way out. Lafayette hugged Sook back then looked at the door thinking of his cousin.

"Go, she probably won't listen to anyone else." she told him. He smiled and turned to give Sam another stare before leaving. Sam breathed out heavily.

"Why are you doing this to me Cher?" His anger seemed to have burnt out and her pet name was back. She bit her lip her anger quickly vanishing and the threat of tears floating up again.

"Sam, please."

"I love you Sook. You know I do, and you won't even give me a thought over some dead guy."

"Please, Sam, don't do this." A blurry line formed at the bottom of her eyes ready to overflow.

"How long?" She understood the question.

"Three days. Thursday"

He tensed his jaw.

"What do you want me to say Sook? Offer you night shifts and tell you everything will be fine." He ran his fingers through his hair and leant back on his chair exhausted. She shuffled her feet.

"Actually Sam, that's the other thing. I won't be working at Merlotte's. It's too risky. I don't think anyone will be too happy either. At least not for a while."

"So this is it. I won't see you again."

"No, Sam. I mean I can still come by and talk…if you want." He slowly rose and crossed around his desk.

"You're breaking my heart Cher." He reached out his hands and took Sookie's. He leant forward and kissed her. She broke, crying as he made contact.

"Sam. I'm so sorry." she whispered as she pushed his chest back with one hand. He stepped away and turned his back to hide what she knew were tears. Taking the opportunity she softly whispered another sorry and left out of the now empty bar except for a few gossip mongers.

She broke apart again in the car and had to pull over for a good cry. It was probably the end. Tara wouldn't talk to her, Sam hated her and Lafayette would be edgy around her. Nothing would be the same. But at the same time other things would begin. She could start a real life with Eric. Pam would provide her with girl chat if and when she desired. Trading one life for another. The sun for the moon. Like any important decision she had her doubts, but it was the huge beat of her heart that echoed Eric's name inside her with each thump that settled her nerves. She'd read stories of how people had given everything away for true love, and she could officially sign her name up to be included in that list.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

At 8 she pulled into Fangtasia with her human life cried out and ready to take that jump with him. Pam was standing at the doors dressed in the usual Fangtasia style cat suit.

"Well, don't we seem darling today?" Sookie just smiled and walked past Pam without another word. She bee lined to Eric's corner booth and settled in. A waitress slid a gin and tonic in front of her and was gone before she could identify her. Eric floated down from his throne and joined his wife at his booth.

"Lover. You had an interesting day today. Your emotions were very erratic."

She shuffled the glass round between her fingers. He lifted her chin with one finger to meet his eyes. His eyes asked to hear her problems. She flicked the edge of her lips up but it sank quickly.

"I don't want to wait till Thursday. Tonight, please."

He didn't expect that. He leant back.

"I suppose this is the result of your talk with the shifter. But no, I stand by my original date." She ran her fingers through her loose hair trying to soothe a headache all the emotions had given her. He reached across and took her hand, holding it and guiding it around the table to his side. She shifted to sit against his chest on his side as he moved her. He wrapped her in his arms.

"Would you care to talk about it lover?" She shook her head but proceeded to explain.

"It was nothing really… Sam wasn't very happy." She edited about the kissing thing, Eric wouldn't appreciate all the information. "Tara stormed out but Lafayette says he'll still talk to me as long as I don't bite him." He managed a single breath of a laugh.

"And your brother?" Shit! She forgot to tell him. Oh well, he'll have probably got the message from someone by now. He watched as she fished in her purse and groaned at the 12 missed calls from Jason. She had left it on silent and turned off vibrate while she slept and forgot to change it back.

"I better call him back." She made to stand and take the call outside or at least in the ladies room away from Eric. However, he laid a hand across her middle and held her too him.

"Call him then." he merely spoke and a long red haired vampire waitress slid a true blood across to him then vanished.

"You sure, it won't be an easy conversation, and he has some pretty nasty views."

He cocked a grin and brought the bottle to wait at him lips.

"I _have _met your brother before Sookie."

"But…" She cast a glance out to all the other vampires in the room with super sensitive hearing. If Jason went off one a tantrum and said something bad, she might become the next meal. Eric put the drained bottle down on the table and stood with her taking her to his office. She followed, her hand still in his. Her phone flickered alight and vibrated as Jason phoned again. She groaned and flopped down on Eric's leather sofa as his door closed and he pulled his laptop onto his knee with his legs swung up on to his desk and perfect ass sitting in his desk chair. She accepted the call.

"Are you fucking insane?" Hey Jason, how are you?

"Jason, please-"

"Don't you even try, Tara told me everything. Do you even think for a second to tell me yourself? You're fucking suicidal!" Eric growled from his position, but she held up a hand, she would deal with Jason by herself.

"Jason, listen please."

"No, **YOU** listen. You are not doing this! Did you even think about what Gran would say? What mom and dad would say?"

"Jason , I-"

"What, you're in love with a fucking vamp? This isn't you Sook. They've done that mind thing on you."

"You know it doesn't wor-"

"Yeah, you're _'immune'_."

"Jason-"

"Do you really think you can do this? It's either them or us Sook, you can't have both."

"Don't make me choose, I don't want to loose you"

"Turning your back on your own fucking kind. You're more deluded than I thought Sook. You know what, go die. See if I care!" Eric snarled and across the line a large crash sounded followed by the line being cut off. He'd probably thrown it against a wall or something. Eric was standing and edging to the door. She pushed aside her emotions and ran to grab an arm.

"Whoa, whoa wait. Stop. You are **not** going to kill him." He turned and hissed at her unintentionally. He was just too pissed to do anything else. "Listen, please. He's my brother, and as much as I hate him right now, I know he doesn't mean it. He's just upset."

"Stop making excuses for him Sookie. He deserves everything I intend to do to him."

She flinched but kept hold on his arm.

"Please, don't. I love you, but if you do anything to my brother I don't think I can forgive you." He sighed and walked back to the couch, Sookie following cautiously. "Promise me that you won't do anything to him." she asked.

"I promise to you lover, I will not harm a hair on his head if you do not desire me to, even if he does deserve everything."

She smiled and slid onto his knee, her legs slotted between his.

"I do love you, you know." she whispered and lowered her cheek to his shoulder. He stroked her hair and pulled her closer.

"And I you." He swore to himself that as soon as Sookie left he would send Pam to pay young Mr. Stackhouse a visit…persuade him to keep his large mouth quiet. But for now, Sookie needed a little comfort and he needed a few more hours of show and tell for the blood bags before he could spend three days in ground with his love. An hour later she was driving herself home and he was sitting back in his throne a little more sexually satisfied than before with the smell of her scent covering all his clothes. He watched as another fang banger offered her body to him and Pam nodded in response to his text and walked out the door. Pam smiled as she burst into a run, looks like she would have some fun tonight after all.

Sookie spent till Thursday inside mainly, ignoring the phone before eventually unplugging it and chatting to Amelia, who was by far the most supportive of people. Amelia gave commiserations about her lost child but wished her the best in her transformation, promising to visit when she wasn't looking fresh on the menu. Eric came at night and each night she begged him to change his mind and turn her, but he kept to his guns about it being Thursday then would make her forget with mind blowing sex.

Thursday morning came and she woke early to pick fresh flowers and visit her Gran's grave along with her parent's. They didn't talk back and they would sit and listen which was exactly what she needed right now. She cooked herself all her favourites and emptied the last of the Ben and Jerry's ice-cream into her belly. Sam came by later to change her mind but she sat out of view and ignored him till he went away. Tara also tried the same except with a hell of a lot more swearing. Jason didn't make an appearance thankfully. With nothing left to do but wait till sun set she decided to spend her time with daytime television and odd jobs. She had shaved her legs and trimmed her hair of dead ends. Moisturized and tried for that perfected nude look. Something she would be happy with for eternity.

Eric arrived as she checked herself over naked. His cold arms went around her and she squealed at the change of temperature.

"When I asked you to be ready I didn't have this in mind. Which is why I like your thinking lover." He kissed her neck, brushing her hair back. "You look positively delicious." he admired looking into the mirror and watching his own hand slide down her stomach. She caught his hand and turned away from the blushing woman looking back at her.

"Second thoughts lover?" he asked before she could say anything. Silently she kissed him and melted into his arms.

"No, I asked for this. I wanted this."

"Past tense." he noted and stroked hands down her curves.

"Apologies master." she teased and stretched up onto her tiptoes to nibble on his earlobe. "I am asking for this. I most desperately wanting this." The power almost overloaded him as the words left her mouth, her lips moving along his neck now. She felt his chest rumble and moved her hands under the edge of the shirt. His hands moved to his jeans but she stopped movement on his chest and put a hand over his.

"Let me?" she asked and as his hands dropped she returned her fingers run up his abs lifting the shirt over his head. Taking her time she pulled him closer. Her fingers explored his back muscles, her lips his front again. His hands moved to touch her, but when she stopped her tongue moving and finger he dropped them again and like magic her exploration continued. She could see in his eyes he was torn between relinquishing power and being worshipped. The blue swan within itself and she reached up again to stare deep into them. It was his thing, the eye contact, it could mean so many things. Just watch for the eyes. They were radiating heat into her and she could not longer take the desperation. She took herself back to usual height and ran her hands lower, her lips following on his front. There was no argument that he wasn't enjoying it, even if it did mean surrendering control. His jeans were proof. Purposefully slowly she wrapped her tiny digits around the metal and used it to pull him closer. With her lips kissing just above the denim and stirring sounds she never thought possible from him. Chants of another language stemmed from his lips barely audible so much that she second guessed whether she could hear them or not.

"You okay lover?" she teased and sucked his skin where the top of the belt had rested as she unthreaded it and tossed it across the bedroom, no care for being tidy anymore. His volume rose only slightly of his chants as she moved her lips to the trail her fingers left as she unzipped and unbuttoned him. Her fingers stroked front to back in circles lowering the material as she did. Tauntingly she turned her head, ignoring where he wanted her lips most in favour of his thighs on either side. Each time she would get closer his voice would rise in volume then dip back soft and low as she moved from his gracious plenty. The fun one could have she mused. Relieving him of psychological pain her fingers squeezed his butt, her mouth finally touching his tip in a small kiss. Repeatedly she kept kissing taking more and more each time. He groaned in desire at her hot mouth and tongue swirling around his length. The only problem Sookie had, except the fact she couldn't fit him all inside her mouth, was that if she carried on, there would be a wet patch between her legs on the carpet getting larger and larger. She could feel herself covering her thighs already. No doubt Eric could smell her too. Moving one hand from his ass she moved to fondle his balls as she sucked him as far as she could. Her tongue traced his slit and tasted him as she pulled back then down again. It was hard to describe his flavour, other than just saying 'Eric'. He had his own taste, his own flavour that simply could not be created by food or scents. It was just Eric. And from his tenseness she would be tasting 'Eric' very soon. The foreign chanting had now turned into one word: 'Sookie'. She moved with his thrusting and wrapped her lips around him as she felt him shudder and then release down her throat. Smiling she released him and licked her lips. Eric had his hands on the wall behind her, Swedish words back again. From her time with Eric she knew two languages by sound. Well, she knew Swedish by sound, the other she knew was not Swedish and not English, and probably not known by many people. It only very rarely came from his tongue but it sent her wild. Sliding her arms around his body as she stood and snaked out from under him, she teased. A little vixen tonight he thought as he tilted his head watching her lounge back seductively on the bed.

"You planning on spending the night like that?" she questioned like the minx she was. "Or are you going to find time for me?" she let her legs fall open at the comment and trailed a hand down, expecting him to catch it and take over. Instead a grin crossed his face, which never signified anything good and he just turned and leant back against the wall looking cool and casual.

"Lover, I think maybe you should take this one too. After all, I'll be doing the majority of the work later tonight." He played with her, watching her swish her hair and flop over onto her belly to show her angry face to the wall. Then she had a change of heart and turned back over, calling his bluff.

"So, you just want to stand there…right there, while I have my fun? You don't want to be a part of it." He raised his eyebrows questioning her train of thought. It would have ignored him that while he could always see a million steps ahead of other peoples thinking, that Sookie always surprised him.

"Well, maybe not right here." He shoved off from the wall and crept closer to the bed. She put a hand to his chest.

"Mr. Northman…I believe your corner wants you back."

"Miss Stackhouse…I believe your pussy requires me here."

"Play with your own toys…keep your fingers to yourself." she spoke as she batted her eyelashes innocently at him. He grinned and sat at the edge of the bed, a hand on each of her knees pulling her back open and waving her own fingers forward. When she refused to move he wrapped his fingers with hers and moved them down to her wetness.

"Lets start here, shall we." He took his own hand back, watching as she stroked herself, rubbing where she wanted before sliding a single finger inside herself. With her other hand she locked it behind his head and pulled him up the bed closer to her lips. With her tongue she traced down to the tips of each fangs, flicking her tongue quickly over the very ends and tugging away the flesh in a tiny scratch for him. He sucked on her tongue drinking the blood. She writher around him, feeling the sensation much lower till she realised her one finger had been cast aside, replaced by two of his. They curled up in her warmth finding the ruffle of sex over and over. It didn't take long before she peaked; cresting with long moans and fingers clawing at his naked body. He watched her, like his favourite scene in a life long movie. Her face contort as she took every drip of life at its best. Little did she know that everything intensifies with death. She hadn't experienced it enough to feel it before, during the witch's magic. She hadn't felt that point where everything gets a great big kick and turns up by a million. He couldn't wait.

An hour later and both sexually satisfied for the night they sat opposite each other on the bed.

"How's it work?" she asked timidly, the vixen left with the orgasms.

"I drink, you drink." he simply stated. "I will phone Pamela and she will bury us while you go to ground with me" Sookie just nodded and crept closer onto his lap wrapping her legs around him, trying not to start something they wouldn't finish. He touched a hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer lips to his jugular, mirroring his assumed position on her.

"Bite Sookie. If this is what you want. Bite." he whispered and ran his fingers in her locks. Finding will and determinism, seeking peace and happiness she laid her teeth to his neck after a kiss and chomped down, her mouth filling with his sweet essence. He followed with a pinch into her own neck, though she was too distracted to feel more. Both wounds stayed open as she saw her last week reviewed in her neat, tidy mind. His blood kept flowing, as did hers. He felt her heart slow, the thumps growing further apart. It went against everything he had to keep drinking. He didn't like death this way, to feel the last drops of life, they were dangerously addictive to him but necessary to create his darling angel. Yet he would never even think of killing her with sword or by snapping her neck like his usual victims. That would be too degrading, to say she stood in their presence in his mind. How wrong. Sookie was his angel, dying to be reborn even greater.

As the last of her blood ran into him she thought many things, but one kept crawling back.

Was she not meant to get her period? She already knew she wasn't pregnant, the test confirmed that. She should have been expecting her period at least a week ago…

Then again, what if she took the test too early? What if it was a false negative? What if she really was? She needed to check, to see if that niggle in the back of her mind had a reason and purpose. To see if she would swell with new life. Her mind stretched up and out begging for her limbs to stop him, to know the truth, to see if…

The last light of Sookie Stackhouse. Human and fairy. Died out. On flickered the brightness of Sookie Northman. Vampire and fairy.

Inside her, a warmth slowly seeped from her womb and spread through her body. Tiny tingles of light. Behind her closed eyes and silent heart colours shone. Tiny little fairy lights all over her body. It was the same sensation as dreaming. The wading through water feeling. Her arms felt ghosts touch them and a dead breeze wrap around her body. Eric was moving her, she could feel the contact of his body to hers. The whispers of wind to her ears. Pam caught them too. Not words that she heard, but the knowledge, she just knew Pam had joined them. She knew it as surely as she knew it was Eric that held her close. It was a thought that didn't even need questioning, like she was born with the knowledge. She looked down at the bright rainbow scattering from her stomach. The cold was making her shiver but as she placed a hand to herself the warmth was undeniable. Life was within her, she could feel it. Feel the energy it sent to her. Feel the happiness and joy. A boy. She could just tell. She knew. It was a baby boy.

And she was killing him, along with herself. The warmth grew hotter, and didn't stop. Soon it was too much to hold onto. She snapped her hand away from her own skin shaking away the burning sensation. Noisy tears ripped from her as she fell crying to stop, to go back, to wake up. She knew; she made a mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

She woke covered in mud and dirt, her body submerged in water too. Freezing water, though the temperature didn't bother her. Panicked she waved her arms around and scrambled to where she guessed was up. Gasping for breath she didn't need, she grabbed to tree roots poking through and pulled herself from the ground. The rain hammered down on her naked and muddied form, which explained the water she had been sitting in. But, where was Eric? He had promised to wake up with her. She scanned the area to see if he was watching from afar. Nothing. Not a single thing. Had he abandoned her? She didn't even know where she was buried.

Frustration took hold of her emotions and she slammed her fist into a tree causing it to creak and crash to the ground in a mere second. Shocked by her own temper and actions she recalled her newborns temperamental spat and took deep breathes tasting mud in her mouth. She spat it out and what she missed she used her fingers to claw out before realising that they too were caked in dirt.

Where the fuck was Eric? Did maker not cover the clause about helping their child into life? She poked into the bond but it was almost completely gone, the only parts left were narrow and nothing but blurs came across it. This was wrong, the bond was meant to get **stronger** not weaker.

Tackle one problem at a time, she could find Eric later. But right now she was naked, muddy and starving.

Her child! She exclaimed in her mind and patted her flat stomach. Nothing, nothing was there, no lump, no heart beat, no light show. She had killed her child before it could even live. She shut down her emotions to that, she would grieve later, she had bigger issues. Like where the hell she could find clothes. She might not feel the air, but modesty was still prominent in her mind.

Following the direction of the rain in the wind she ran vampire fast hoping for some clothing store or anything. Her vast brain informed her of the lack of money or credit card, to which she just grunted and ran faster.

Where the hell was Eric? He was meant to be doing all this.

Shoving back down the bubbling anger again she changed course and followed the sound of an old record playing. It led to a small bungalow on the outskirt of an old dust road. Sookie caught mental signatures of only one human living in the house; she was remembering old times with her husband when they had danced to the music currently playing. Out of habit she went to smooth down her clothes before knocking but remembered annoyingly she had nothing but mud on her person.

An old woman, frail and small answered the door.

"Hello…you're not the cable repair guy" Sookie smiled. "Good lord Child, you must be freezing, come on, come inside. I've just been baking cookies, for the grandkids. By the look of you I'd say you need them." Sookie felt magical as she walked into the woman's house, she hadn't even needed to glamour her. "Come child, sit. Sit yourself down"

Sookie was pressed into a rocking chair in the living room and in almost an instant the lady returned with coffee and cookies. Remarkable movement for a woman of her age.

"Thank you," Sookie's voice was soft and warm like before, but the shiny polish vampirism splashed her with made everything so much more beautiful.

"Of course. Now, what size are you? About an 8 I'm guessing, maybe a six. I wish I had something more fashionable to offer you but I have a few things my daughter wanted to keep safe with me. She won't mind lending them to someone in need though." Rose left to fetch a long black dress her daughter had stored in the back closet. Although Rose didn't say it out loud, Sookie knew the reason the clothes were left here were because they were the clothes her daughter wore to her father's funeral. Sookie understood. She could never wear funeral clothes to anything other than funerals. More than that Sookie repressed her hunger, to not feed from such a kind lady or to give her daughter another reason to wear black. She might not need to kill to feed but without Eric here to stop her, it was best to err on the side of caution.

"Towels are in the bathroom my love. You can use whatever you want then we'll have a chat about how you ended up naked and dirtied on my road in the middle of no-where. We'll get you patched up my darling." Rose called from the hallway as she moved between rooms. "I wish I had some underwear for you…but I don't. I can go out if you want to get you some…but I can't drive and the shops are quite a distance away."

"That's alright ma'am." Sookie called back "I'm grateful for just the coffee." It was a lie, but she could feel the ease flow from the older woman as the words left. Sookie met her caretaker in the hallway and then was shoved into the bathroom with vanilla shower gel.

Never before had she been so mixed emotional wise. She was grateful mostly for the switch that seemed to stick her emotions at a simple one point of nothingness. She knew that if she let herself feel, her entire being would crack and she would lose control over everything. Her thought as she finished her shower was simply; where in god's name did Eric go to? That and the fact she was overly happy about a chance to get clean than ever before. She towel dried her hair and body, slipping on the dress. It fit relatively well.

When she met the woman back in the living room her head was in more of secure state. Using telepathy and glamour she set to work on finding out information and wiping Rose's memory clean.

"Rose, where about do you live?"

"Turnpike cottage, Rummerdale." Rummerdale, why the hell would Eric bury her there? It was no-where close to Shreveport or …anywhere really.

"Have you seen any exceptionally tall blonde men around here recently?"

"No, the only man to come and visit is a red headed handy man who helps with chores and delivers my mail from the main village."

"How far away is the village from here?" Sookie leaned closer.

"2 or 3 mile North. Follow the dirt tracks."

Sookie ran her fingers through her hair smelling strawberries and vanilla from the shower gel fuming in the air.

"And the woods… a little while further back than here. Have you seen many vampires around there?"

"I see no vampires, Miss." Glamoured; she was fuzzy. Which either meant Eric had come here before, or there were other vampires around.

"Rose, thank you for your hospitality it was very kind. However, you had no visitors today. You will not remember me being here at all. Your daughter's funeral dress was misplaced during a tidy up and you can't find it at all. You think you will take an early night tonight. Lock up your doors and be asleep dreaming of your golden days with Albert, baking under the sun of May 5th."

"We had such a good day." Rose reminisced and a single tear fell from her wrinkled eyes. Sookie smiled sadly and took her leave quickly. Running in vampire speed yet again down the 2 mile stretch of road.

When she reached the village she found herself a nice meal. A demon of a man named Bryce wolf whistled and called her over, painting himself a target. He was with another man but that didn't matter. Sookie would be able to get Bryce alone.

"Hey Sugar, what's a sweet piece of ass like you called?"

"Whatever you like." Sookie battered her eyelashes, the words rolling silky smooth and teasing off her tongue.

"My name is Harry." Liar. "I've got a cabin further up if you'd like to decide your name there."

Sookie resisted the urge to vomit and pulled on his hand slipping it into hers and tugging in the direction he pointed. The cabin in question was actually his sisters but she had left for the weekend and he saw no reason not to lie for the common day whore.

"How much love?" he asked as they got closer. Sookie just looked up at him and reached into his pant pocket for his wallet.

"Well…Harry?" she checked as she flipped open his driver's license clearly saying Bryce Rodin. "I think this should suffice." Her fangs clicked down as he went to shove her off. Thankfully her attack was planned out of view and she pushed back diving atop him out of sight. She started her glamour immediately then sank in her fangs.

She didn't kill him, just left him stunned and penniless. But something was off; the thrill wasn't there with his blood. It was more nutrition than fun. The 'eat your sprouts or no ice-cream' type of deal. Now she was searching for ice-cream tubs.

Bryce was now convinced he had got a full work up and down from a whore named Sparkle who was worth everything in his wallet, to which he was sleeping off. Sookie chucked him back his skinny wallet and folded the bills sliding them to sit in the dress, next to her breasts.

She walked on, searching for pudding and finding it in a tired mother of three. AB negative she would guess if she had to. She had only had it once before, but the smell was unmistakable. She licked her lips just thinking about it. This one would not be passed up. Sookie followed her into a grocery shop and halted by the paper stand to watch the woman. As she pretended to read the front page she almost fell over.

The date said Friday the 17th of January. There HAD to be a mistake. She was turned at the end of November. She expected to rise to a chilly December and before a Christmas drinking blood with Eric. She had been in the ground for _that_ long. Impossible.

"What's today's date?" she asked no one in particular. The shopkeeper popped up from boxes of cigarettes and alcohol.

"17th love. Says so in the paper"

She brushed her hand through her hair again. Then whispered a thank you to the shop keeper and took off forgetting about the rare blood type ice-cream delight she had abandoned. She absolutely MUST find Eric now. It was imperative. Eric would explain what the hell had happened. He had to.

It would explain the bonds weakness if she had been gone so long.

She still had 8 hours of night and after taking directions from a few other people she was set off again on her way. When that wasn't fast enough and she couldn't hold flying very well she did something very un-Sookie-like. She glamoured herself some car keys to a shiny red thing that looked pretty fast and told the owner they had been threatened and robbed.

With a mere hour left of darkness she screeched the tires outside a closed Fangtasia.

"Fuck" she sighed and dropped her head to the steering wheel. She would have to wait till tomorrow to find him. Unless, if she found his mansion. Besides, she needed somewhere to stay during the day. If she could only remember his cell phone number before she was turned then she could have just called him. Sighing again she kicked the car back to life and went to one of his eastern estates which he spoke of preference to. Hoping he was there tonight. If the bond was stronger she could just pull her way to him, but the only thing she kept getting was a static TV buzz.

Her nose was dripping blood as she arrived desperately hoping for shelter. She made to walk up and stroll in but she was stopped, like running into an invisible wall. She wanted to move her feet or to reach for the handle but nothing happened. No movement. She couldn't enter.

"Fuck." she swore in whispers again and dabbed at her bleeds. Eric had sold the fucking house to some humans. A silent string of curses crept through her and she ditched the car and ran behind houses to the farmer's field. Cursing wildly, no care for noise now, she stripped of her borrowed dress balled the money inside it, stuffed it under a hedge row and dug with her fingers to escape the sun with the ground. Her last thought was of pure anger.

Whatever the fuck Eric had that was so much more important than a safe house he needed to get his ass over here by the morning or she would personally carve a stake for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

Sookie woke with no idea of time, and in the same state as her rise yesterday. She shook the majority of mud from her hands. Looked like it had rained that morning too. The air was getting colder as well. It looked like she hadn't missed all the snow this year.

She retrieved her dress and money but kept them balled under her arm and headed to Eric's old safe house. She only needed a shower, she could glamour herself that much. But as she arrived something else was much more delicious…

"Miss, are you alright? Oh god, sorry…" The definition of tall dark and handsome was changing the porch bulb and had covered his eyes with his hand, making no special commitment to close the gap between his fingers which he was staring intently through. Sookie smiled. Time to lie again.

"Sorry…I'm lost and these men attacked me a few miles back. I just need a phone."

"Oh god yeah, yeah of course." Still with one hand over his eyes he dug for his cell phone and tossed it to her. She caught it like second nature. Hmmm, usually people invited you inside to use the telephone. Where was chivalry these days?

"Actually, I hate to trouble you…but is there a chance I could use your bathroom?"

He removed his hand from his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We both know you don't need it. And besides I make a point of not inviting vampires to my home. I have kids you know."

Sookie cast out with her net smiling and catching his thoughts.

"You have one kid, and he's living with his mother after the divorce since your recent admission into Narcotics Anonymous which you couldn't keep."

He raised his eyebrows but didn't move a muscle.

"Vampires can't read thoughts. What are you?"

"Invite me in and I'll tell you."

"Even if you kill me you're still not getting into this house." Because he has warded it with magic. Hmm, another witch, these were just popping up everywhere these days.

"I don't care if you're a witch or not. I really do just want a shower. I **promise** I'll eat elsewhere but I had to spend the day buried in the ground and I really hate doing that so all I want is clean water." She could have easily found another house and asked them, but he was a challenge.

"You try anything…" he warned and left his tone to finish the threat. Fishing in his other pocket he slipped out a silver chain and wrapped it around his wrist a few times.

"Come inside." he invited with an edge of disgust. Sookie smiled and stepped inside, the magical force fading.

"Thank you. Bathroom?" she enquired and he pointed, not taking his eyes off her for a single second. "You do know it's rude to stare at naked woman…right?"

He smirked and coughed a single laugh.

"You do know it's rude to try to break into peoples houses in the middle of the night…right?" So he had felt her yesterday. Oh well, not her problem.

Sookie took a super fast shower scared her sweet ass would be caught off guard by a silver wielding witch. She left her hair to drip dry sliding on the dress and pulling open the door to find the witch with another silver chain around his neck and a ring or two. She instinctively stepped back from the proximity. He smiled at her fear.

"You'll be on your way now then?" he probed and allowed her out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

"Thank you Ben. Good luck with the addiction." she winked and left out the door throwing him a few bills from her cleavage.

"Sookie?" She stopped, she hadn't told him her name.

"Who's Sookie?" She tried to cover with, but he already knew.

"You're carrying magic inside you aren't you?" Could he sense her fairy elements?

"I have no idea what you're on about."

He didn't buy it.

"I sensed it. I thought you were a witch at first. Till I saw the tell-tale mud all over you."

Sookie just smiled and kept on walking. He put a hand to her wrist at the door. She wheeled slowly, smelling his blood. It was deliciously tempting, but she did say she wouldn't eat here.

"If you want to keep blood in that arm I suggest you let me leave before I break my promise." He didn't do anything.

"How about a trade?"

She read it clear from his head. His current boss was hiding information about him, he wanted to know what. His proposition was simple, if Sookie found out what it was. She could taste him. He was testing her by not saying the proposition out loud, to make sure she was the real deal.

"You do smell interesting." she admitted. "Fine, I swear that after a quick drink I'll find out what you're boss wants."

He smiled and pulled her back to his living room. He tossed the silver aside and sat, moving Sookie to straddle him.

She was a little apprehensive at first. But his mind showed no deceit.

She leaned closer, the smell intoxicating now it was available for her. Without a care for going too fast with her vampire feeding, or anything really, she snapped down her fangs and sunk them deep causing a hiss of pain from the witch between her thighs. The drinking was slow and she savoured every drop. Her hips naturally started to grind against him, his reaction was much the same. Images flooded her mind from him, things he had repressed from glamour, others he knew. Eric was there. That stopped her short, mid-feast.

"You know Eric? Where is he?" Her hand went to the witch's throat two puncture wounds still dripping.

"I don't…I don't…" And he believed that to be true. She dropped his neck and flew out of the house to follow his mental directions to a bank manager who was his boss. Unable to control her emotions any longer in his presence.

10 minutes later she stood outside Eric's old house again, her invite revoked. Ben felt her arrive and stood in the doorway, silver back around his neck. His expression nothing close to humoured. He had healed his own neck, the bite marks no longer visible.

"Your boss knows you're an addict. She's holding it as a reason not to promote you next month. She was considering blackmailing you with it too, but she hasn't told anyone else about it, and now, coincidently she had a memory lapse and forgot." Sookie left without another word, having completed her side of the agreement, and sped on foot to Fangtasia, her flashy red car returned to its owner no doubt.

Sookie took another unnecessary breath at the end of the lot staring at the beacon shining in a neon red. The elegant words Fangtasia had never looked much like a home, but now, it was all she had. Her hands smoothed over the funeral dress which covered down to her feet, bare and with ratty red nail polish on them. So much for looking her best. She pulled up her back bone and started forward. Ignoring the chewing inside her belly, which was most probably the insatiable hunger. Pam wasn't on door duty for some strange reason which didn't help. Sookie turned off the thoughts of all the fang bangers and focussed on the door. Clearly being noticed as one of the un-dead she was just waved through with no need for I.D. or blood sniffing. Her eyes drifted to the stage. Empty. No god sitting in the throne. Maybe he was in his office. She floated through the crowd of groping humans, disgusted with her once race. A heavy beat thundered against the super vampire hearing as she continued on, resisting the urge to cover her ears. A few steps away from the office door and her lover, a hand came to her shoulder and stopped her. A vampire hand.

"Staff only. Keep it in the main area." Pam's voice came to her ears and Sookie whirled to face her, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Oh thank god I found someone. I woke and I was all alone, and then I found out I'd been dead for almost two month. And I drank a witch and I don't think my stomach agrees with it. I had to sleep in the mud as well, and I don't know what to do." Everything spilled out like dirty little secrets of sin. Pam stood shocked as Sookie hugged her. Somethings never change she thought, then gathered her senses and pulled her new sister into Eric's office after unlocking it. Sookie's face fell when she saw it to be empty…and dusty.

"Where's Eric? What happened? Is he…is he alright?" With the bond so low she could no longer see if he was alive or not. What if…if something happened and…she couldn't even think it. Pam guided her to the dusty couch and sat next to her.

"Eric is fine. He took a 'vacation' as you often refer to it. Don't ask me why, he said nothing except that he needed to get away. My guess was that your death was too hard on him. But Eric doesn't talk about feelings."

"Where is he? Surely he would know I would wake…even if I did take a little longer than most."

Pam shuffled nervously. Internally she was cursing Eric to the deepest circle off hell for leaving her to explain things to Sookie. She wasn't her maker, it wasn't her job.

"Eric has gone away. I do not know where." Pam tried to evade the other question, it would only freak Sookie out and start the crying again. Vampire or not, Sookie was a soft soul.

"But why would he leave? He must have known I would be here? He just ditched me, all alone to go through this!" Pam sensed she was getting into a newborn temper tantrum and pulled Sookie back down to the sofa by one arm.

"Listen. When a human goes to ground there is a chance that they just die and don't get turned. Of course, usually it only happens to those makers of bad blood. Generally, if you don't turn by the 5th night, you're not going to turn. We figured you were dead." Pam shrugged, trying to stay void of emotion. Sookie was quiet for a few moments then spoke.

"Why am I alive then?" It was a whisper and she turned her soft warm chocolate eyes to Pam's for explanation.

"I'm going to go ahead and blame your fairy nature. But really…I have no idea." Sookie rubbed her left eyes with a finger removing the start of a bloody tear. Pam had to force herself not to leave the room or start to fidget. If only Eric grew some frickin balls and stayed here, she wouldn't be in this position.

Pam suddenly recalled a very very delightful detail. The fact that she didn't have to explain all this, and that Eric could. She stood and Sookie followed her with her burning eyes. Eric's desk draw opened and Pam pulled out a scrap of paper and a mobile. Half way through the dial Sookie brought up another question.

"Why was I in Rummerdale?" Pam cancelled the dial and sunk into Eric's chair. Pam may have very little compassion but she knew Eric wouldn't want to have to explain this part about her death.

"Rummerdale is a resting ground." she sighed. "The residents live far away and do not believe in vampires. We make points to keep away." She shrugged to say she had no idea why they kept away, but they just did. "Usually those that vampires wish to turn are very close to their hearts. So if they do not take to vampirism, it can be painful to say the least. Those of power or money pay for there loved ones to be buried in peace and Rummerdale was just chosen as the burial grounds for that." Sookie looked up, eyes red, but cheeks dry thankfully.

"Eric buried me there because he loved me?" Pam didn't enjoy soppy lovey dovey people either.

"A lot of people of high status reside there, yes."

Sookie smiled and watched as Pam dialled again but her attention was to the pain in her stomach. Maybe that witch had cursed her. Maybe he was just a bad flavour… being a newborn sucks.

"Pamela, this better be goddamn important!" The phone voiced in a low growl.

"Eric…" Sookie whispered her hand over her dead heart.

"Pamela, who is with you?" Eric asked again and Sookie laughed. Everything was alright; Eric was alive, she was alive and they could be together. "Pamela!"

"Jesus, chill would you. You're making her all jittery and she'll start leaking again. She's already smiling weirdly." Pam answered watching Sookie bouncing in her seat.

"Pamela…" The voice was warning now, begging her to not mess with him this way. Pam rolled her eyes and threw the phone to Sookie's lap and watched out of the office to collect some bottled blood for her new sister.

"Eric? Where are you?" Sookie stopped herself from yelling at him for not being there when she woke, it wasn't like he didn't have good excuse.

"Sookie…this is impossible."

"Fairy blood." she just answered. "Pam said you left."

"I'll be back by tomorrow lover." Then the phone buzzed off and Pam timed it perfectly to walk back in handing her a True Blood.

"That's Eric for you. A big soppy wreck." Pam smiled sarcastically and put her own bottle to her lips. Sookie copied but after the first sip lowered the bottle and slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her spitting it back out.

"Oh god, that tastes horrible. What is it?"

Pam laughed.

"Let's get you something more desirable." But Sookie didn't move to stand, instead her hand went to her belly. It was killing her with the pain. "I'll go fetch. You stay." Pam replied confused about Sookie's reluctance to move and obsession with her stomach.

Pam returned with a fang banger dressed in black from her ebony hair to her charcoal stilettos. She sat her down on the sofa next to Sookie and offered over the glamoured woman. Without any thought Sookie slipped her fangs down and bit into her. But the taste was vile, every bit of her 2 second sip sizzled on her tongue. Sookie pulled back and fell to the floor coughing up the blood. Now Pam got really worried and licked closed the puncture wound Sookie had left and sent the fang banger out the room.

"What the fuck?" Pam mumbled and bent to Sookie who was violently pale looking and more dizzied that usual. "Sookie, what's wrong?" Sookie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and realisation hit.

"Fucking witch." she snarled. Pam caught her movement toward the door and pulled her back to the floor.

"Witches don't do that. If a witch wanted to curse you they have other more vile methods. Trust me." Pam informed her. "Maybe you've drunk too much too soon. How many have you drank from since you rose?"

"Only…two." She counted. Pam said nothing. "It could be… Pam what happens if you're pregnant and you get turned?"

"It dies I suppose." She just shrugged and then caught on. "But you weren't pregnant." Sookie shuffled on the floor.

"I might have been…"

Pam tried to evade the tears again and quickly interjected before Sookie had a chance to feel sad.

"There's a chance that the child is only just reacting to your vampirism and you can't process the blood yet. A good long sleep should cure you." Without waiting for an answer Pam pulled Sookie out of the office and building to her convertible. It was a sparkling silver colour, and that was as far as Sookie's car knowledge went for that thing. "Get in." Pam ordered and slid into the driver's side. "Or you can sleep in the ground again?" she added and Sookie jumped awake from her thoughts and sped into the car. Anything to not sleep like that again.

The breakneck speed didn't bother her at all. Pam was a quiet driver but a maniac and a prime example of why women shouldn't drive…but Sookie was miles away. Had she killed her child? Was it dying inside her?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Pam lived in a private gated community, to which Sookie expected no less. But her house… that was spectacularly amazing. The entire thing looked like one of those Victorian doll houses you see posh children playing with. Things that others got told they could look but not touch. Even the flowers seemed plastic with the way they all fit together and not a single dead head existed. The bay windows were decorated in blooms as well and you could see the cushions arranged on the inside if one wished to sit and stare out at the garden. The air was filled with the sound of the water fountain, the smell of the plants and flowers. Pam swung the door open and slid her shoes off to one side walking bare foot over the lush cream carpet. Sookie followed her lead, but her feet were already bare of shoes and her nail polish did not belong. Especially with it's chipped blood red colour on the light cream. Pam was back in a flash.

"Upstairs, second door on the left. Bathroom. I'll bring you some clothes later." Sookie made to take a step but Pam's arm flew out and her eyebrows questioned Sookie's intent. Pam motioned with her eyes to Sookie's muddy feet. "You're not walking up like that. You're lucky I let you inside the house."

"How do yo-"

"Eric said you could fly. Do it." Pam turned and left. Ohh, Sookie was in a little bit of trouble. Concentrating on flying was not easy, and with Pam's silent threat to gut her where she stood hanging over her head, it wasn't going to be easy. Sookie closed her eyes and imagined herself going up and up the steps then taking the second door on the left. She felt her feet lift and she tested herself on the spot with her eyes open. With her current serenity she took the steps quickly and as she felt herself falter close to the door she ended up diving through it and rolling to the floor. But she could breathe a sigh of relief. Pam wouldn't kill her today.

It looked like Pam had had a rare flash of thoughtfulness as the bath was already filling with warm water and a rose scented bubble bath. Sookie smiled, stripped and settled in relaxing as the bath continued to fill.

It was heavenly. The warmth might have been boiling in temperature, but all she felt was a giant bubble hug. Her hair was shiny and smooth, no sign of grease or tangles despite the lack of shampoo and conditioner for the last 2 month.

10 minutes of soaking later Pam pushed open the door with a towel on one arm and clothes on the other. Sookie squealed and tried to cover herself with the bubbles. Pam just did the Pam-like thing and raised her eyebrows and sat on the edge of the bath, no care for personal space.

"Toes up." she ordered Sookie.

"Ummm, Pam. I'm kind of naked here."

Pam coughed a laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise people took baths without clothes on…my mistake." Without warning Sookie felt a hand invade her water and pull out her left leg, pulling her under at the same time. She struggled under the water, before remembering she wouldn't drown and relaxed, just the top of her head poking up to see Pam armed with nail polish remover and cotton wool balls attacking the scruffy polish on her feet. Pam swapped legs and repeated before allowing Sookie back up to normal.

"What the hell? I could have done that myself." Sookie accused then noticed Pam's fangs were down and Sookie's breasts were out of the water. She quickly covered herself and made a grab for a towel with her free hand. Pam was quicker and held the towel across the length of her arms like one would with a child after their baths.

"Pam I can dry myself."

Pam smiled evilly.

"Oh Sookie, Eric asked me to care for you. It's only right if you let me."

Sookie tilted her head to evaluate Pam's words.

"No funny business." Sookie was firm about that one point.

"Sookie, how much 'funny business' can come from getting dressed? Besides, I'm perfectly able to control myself in front of beautiful women." Sookie stood silently and let Pam hug her with the towel. She didn't know whether to be pleased Pam saw her as a beautiful woman or pissed that Pam thought she was dressing her too. She wasn't a doll. Sookie jumped forward as she felt Pam's long manicured fingernail scrape slowly down her chest, it wasn't the scraping that shocked her, more her own fluttery bodily reaction that wanted her to react positively.

"Relax, I'm not going to rape you" Pam deadpanned and rolled her eyes. "Though the thought did cross my mind." Okay now Sookie was scared to go to sleep. Especially if Pam was awake longer than her. "Relax, god you're so jittery. I was kidding." Pam continued. "Or was I?" she whispered next to Sookie's ear. It was mental torture.

"Okay clothes, now" Sookie urged and reached out to the radiator where Pam had put them. Sookie held out the clothes like foreign objects. "Do you want me to wear these or wash the car with them?" They were raggedy and full of slits in weird places.

"Do you want to sleep outside?" Pam asked, already knowing the answer. "Then put them on." Sookie didn't know where to start…which was the head hole? "Geez." Pam took control dropping the towel and taking the clothes to slide over Sookie's head. Sookie just kept her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to watch. She felt fingers go over her body, silk following. Then Pam tugged on her arm and dragged her awake and into a bedroom. Sookie was forced in front of a mirror. She had to admit, it wasn't too bad. A little inappropriate, but otherwise…it was maybe a little okay.

Sookie saw herself with darkened hair from the water and otherwise angelic features. She hadn't had chance at all since she woke to see herself in a mirror. Not long enough to stand and stare anyway. Her tan may have disappeared but her pale skin had a healthy glow about it that radiated the light like it was happy beams of sunshine. Pale pink silk hung by thin shoulder straps down to her knees. She twisted her body viewing the back that hung low and just above her bottom. Along her ribs there were slits in the material, showing skin, all the way down to her hips. It actually didn't look too bad. Nothing Sookie would choose for herself, but it was alright. Sookie watched as Pam came from behind and ran her fingers in Sookie's soft hair. With a quick motion she now had a French braid running down her head and tied with a bobble and ribbons the same colour as the nightgown.

"Thanks." Sookie smiled. Pam smiled back.

"Hungry?"

Sookie put a hand to her belly expecting some awful pain. Nothing. Maybe she did feel better. Sookie thought about drinking blood and no vomit reflex came up. She felt better. She nodded. "Kitchen has blood. I'll be down in a bit…unless you want to stay; keep me company." Pam licked her lips, showing a little fang and pulled at the clothes she was wearing while walking out and into the bathroom for a shower. She made no effort to close the door. Sookie quickly ran down the stairs, not wanting to get sucked into Pam's lesbian vibes any more so. The kitchen was white marble on most surfaces, big windows letting in the light of the full moon and flowers of many pale colours on the windowsill. Sookie found all usual kitchen equipment that one would expect, though she doubted nothing more than the microwave was used. The fridge was stocked with mainly True Blood, but a few other brands were on the bottom shelf. Sookie shrugged at there weird names and took out an AB positive (since the lack of negative-; her favourite flavour) and uncapped it. She sniffed it experimentally before realising she found it just as disgusting as normal and stood over the sink to down it in one. Her stomach felt fine, like she had just eaten something that tasted shit, but otherwise fine. No aches or pains. Maybe she just needed time.

Pam entered in a lavender colour dress that looked purely adorable, and mega expensive. Her hair also in a French braid. She pulled on Sookie's hand after she finished her own blood. Sookie followed not knowing what else to do. Pam sat on the coffee table with a set of nail polishes beside her and pulled up Sookie's feet.

"Pam, you don't have to do that." Sookie encouraged, trying to get her feet back from Pam's iron grip.

"Listen. Eric will come back and fuck you senseless tomorrow. Then you'll be gone. I'm just trying out the whole sister thing, plus, there is no way I'm letting you out of my house looking like that. It's a disgrace to call you a relative."

Sookie shut up after that. She let Pam have her fun manicuring and pedicuring her nails while Sookie watched some boring vampire soap. TV had really gone downhill since the vampire craze. If they could put vampires in, then the producers would. The worst of them were when they decided to make programs about 'abnormal' vampire who could walk in the sun, but get burned by night. The production cost billions to make artificial sun for the vampire cast members at night and no-one watched it. Or at least no-one Sookie knew.

When Sookie was finally released she was watching a vampire lawyer who took the law into his own hands with the guilty that got off. Pam flopped down on the couch next to her.

"This sucks." Pam changed to a chat show similar to Trisha, that was talking about a vampire that was accused of biting her husband's penis. Sookie almost died then and there.

"Oh please, so not the best place to bite on a man." Pam spoke up. "It's much better if yo-"

"I don't want to know. Please." Sookie begged, she already heard too much. Pam smiled evilly.

"You don't want to now how to please your vampire husband now?"

"I'm guessing I don't bite him…"

Pam shook her head slowly.

"See, you do need me. Bite him all you want. You won't fill that hunger slot with it, but it shows vampires that you find them delicious and want them."

Sookie stared out the window at the flowers, they were so innocent, and they didn't have to worry about biting people. She'd make an excellent flower.

"Sookie, are you listening to me?" Pam sighed heavily and tugged on Sookie's arm. "It's past your bedtime probably. All brain cells just flew out the window." Sookie grunted, but found herself tired anyway.

Sookie woke in a huge white bed with Pam's arm between her breasts holding her close. She squealed and broke free tumbling face down to the floor. Pam laughed from the bed and peered over the top.

"Having fun?" she giggled. Sookie dead eyed her. Pam just laughed it off. "Com'on get up, get dressed. Time to meet lover boy."

"Eric's here?" Sookie flew upright at vampire speed. Pam rolled her eyes.

"What do you think? If he was here, would you have woken with me around you? Or with clothes on for that matter?" Pam scanned Sookie up and down, noting that the gown had pleasantly stayed ridden up from her midnight exploration of Sookie's vampire body. Sookie smoothed it back down and pulled open Pam's closet. She turned back around to stare at Pam laying porn star style across the bed, breasts in full view along with other areas. Sookie sharply turned back to speak, facing the wardrobe.

"Do you have anything less…latexy?" Sookie enquired.

"Go left." Pam told her and Sookie moved left to find another wardrobe. "If that's not your style there's another bedroom full of clothes."

"You have another bedroom and yet you had to sleep in here with me?" Sookie asked, not daring to turn around to question her.

"I was lonely, what can I say?" Pam was suddenly behind Sookie and picked out a red dress, tight fitting…of course. Sookie closed her eyes when the night gown Pam had been wearing was thrown off. A few shuffles later and Pam was back in front of her sliding open a draw full of heels. Sookie gasped at the sheer number. Pam laughed again.

"I have more." she spoke and tugged Sookie to the other bedroom and other wardrobes filled with shoes and clothes.

1 hour later and Pam had finally allowed Sookie to dress herself in reasonable clothing. Of course, Pam had re-done her hair for her. Sookie came down with hair tumbling in loose curls to her shoulders where a white summer dress she would never have pegged Pam for hugged to her curves. Even Sookie admitted it looked great.

"Scrumptious. Then again, I did choose it" Pam grinned and licked her lips. Fang flashed underneath. Sookie tried to take it as a compliment rather than a 'let me fuck you' proposition from her. Sookie smiled and walked past, head held high to the door. Of course Pam was driving again, which was lucky considering the fact Sookie couldn't sit still, even with vampire reflexes, it could still damage Pam's baby, which Sookie presumed meant she had fallen in love with her car. Strange, but since most cars are called females by their masters it sort of made sense for Pam.

"Can you not sit still at all?" Pam asked as they pulled into the driveway. Sookie already had the belt off and flew out of the car. Literally flew. "Bye" Pam murmured and took off again leaving the bunnies to be as bunnies and do what bunnies do.

Sookie didn't have to go far before she came crashing into a stone chest and open arms. The sheer force she ran into him with had them both tumbling backwards. He let it, his lips staying in contact with anything they could reach.

The emotions such a one could conjure were amazing to him. Though he'd never let anybody know, not even Sookie, she was the first woman in his life he had physically mourned the death of. Everything and everywhere she had been tortured his mind. He could no longer wake without cheeks covered in red. Blood no longer tasted the same, everything had lost its purpose and thrill. He had felt himself start to crack apart having to bury her with the other failures. He wanted to stay strong to brush it off, to switch off the ache that never healed but he was old enough to know, you had to embrace the past to get past it. Something he just wasn't possible of doing. He had eventually run, fight or flight. Instinct screams fight to everything he had ever encountered before. But Sookie, she had changed everything. She was the Achilles heel but with her back, the torrents of emotions and feelings roared larger and more passionately than ever. He needed to feel her again. He needed the comfort she was.

His hands rolled up the soft skin of her legs, pausing at the edge of her dress. He had stopped not because he didn't want it, or that she didn't but because she was rubbing the blood from her cheeks, smudging the colour to resemble the cute blushes she had experienced before turning. He took a hand of hers in each of his and pulled himself up, to reach his mouth to her cheeks, tongue licking the blood she kept flowing.

"Lover," he hushed and she flung her arms from his grip to around his neck. He managed a single chuckle and stood with her barnacled to him, moving them to the bedroom. Her lips were to any skin she could reach, hands making sure he was real, that he was there, and he was hers.

With nothing to say to quite convey the actual extent of feelings Sookie moved her own hands to her clothing shedding them with vampire speed. Eric had only worn jeans and they were easily dealt with. Every kiss and touch was like a new life force to them, they couldn't let go for fear of drowning in emotion. Sookie didn't need the foreplay, she had worked herself up enough just thinking about him the way here, evidently he was pretty much the same. But it wasn't ravishing, pounding, hot and heavy adventurous sex, that wasn't what they needed. It was slow. The lovers dance. A mix with tears. It meant something to them, it was everything to them.

She crested high, seeing an urge to bite and taking it. It wasn't the usual taste; it was the blood equivalent of Ben and Jerry ice-cream after a bad break up. Heaven. She spun into another orgasm as he bit down himself drinking her like she tasted much the same.

After a good re-union she was curled into his chest fingers playing with his hair as he traced patterns along her back.

"I can feel you again." she mused in a whisper. Her mind was feeling his again, the bond back to life and flowing happiness into her.

"I missed you." he simply answered. She smiled and kissed his chest where she could reach.

"I missed you too." But as she spoke, she felt the pain return, burning in her belly. Eric felt it across the bond as well.

"Lover…this has happened before?"

She scrunched her eyes biting down on her lip. It wasn't just the tug of before, this was full blown out knives to the gut style pain. Eric placed a hand either side of her face trying to soothe his love.

In a blink she was out from under him, dressed again and on her way to the door before pain crippled her again and she grabbed the doorframe to stay vertical. Eric was beside her again sending calm across the bond, but she could no longer feel it.

"Lover! Sookie!" He tried to reach across but she just fell. It confirmed all suspicion he had. No healthy vampire takes 2 month to rise, like the fact no 'healthy' vampire feels pain of this calibre to anything but silver. The only conclusion he saw was that Sookie was not a 'healthy' vampire, and she would be claimed by final death. Only the strong survive he had been taught from birth. The weak and ill are claimed young. Be strong. With no vampire medication or doctors other than Ludwig there was little that could be done to ease his mind. He would have to watch as she diminished before him. One night at a time.

"No" he growled out loud to his thoughts. He knelt in front of Sookie taking her clenched fists in his hands. "Sookie. I'll bring Ludwig. Stay here." He was off before she could say anything in response.

It wasn't long after he left that she suddenly felt relief and back to her usual self. But she wasn't going to stay in the house like his pet. Besides she was hungry and True Blood just didn't cut the bill. There was something else she desired. The witch. He had done this to her, and by all the matter of powers she was going to make it even. With a dark purpose filling her heart she took off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen 

Ben stood behind his vampire barrier inside the house staring out as she arrived.

"I had a feeling I'd see you again. Plus, I wanted to thank you for dealing with my boss."

"You have a weird way of showing it." she accused, pressed right up to the invisible barrier, fangs fully extended. He furrowed his brows. "Reverse whatever curse it is you put on me or god help me I will make it my personal mission to see you dead. It's not like I'm getting any older" she snarled. He stepped back.

"Woah, chill. I didn't curse you. I swear."

"Liar!" she burned into him. He took another step back, though Sookie could clearly come no closer.

"No. No. I swear. I thought you'd be back about the baby, not this. I swear to god I didn't curse you."

She stopped fighting at his words.

"What do you know about a baby?" Sensing his saving grace he spilled out the words.

"I felt the magic, and it reacted with mine. All I know is that you got turned while you were pregnant. That the pregnancy wasn't normal. That's all I swear. But I didn't curse you."

She slammed her fist into his porch supports.

"If you didn't curse me. Then why the hell do I end up crippled almost everyday since I've seen you?"

"I don't know. I swear I don't. I didn't do anything to you. The only thing I can think is that the magic had a bad reaction and is stopping your body digesting the child."

Sookie grunted not wanting to hear how her body wanted to eat her baby. She got the point by now. Yes, she fucked up her pregnancy. Yes, she's slowing killing herself and the child. Yeah, as far as mistakes go this was pretty high up. But did people have to remind her she would forever be without a child. Did people have to rub the frickin salt in the bleeding wounds?

She wanted comfort, the words of wisdom that didn't judge. Her Gran would know what to say. Her Gran would listen, she was safe there. With purpose she set off again searching for answers from a beyond this realm.

But there was another at the graveyard behind her old house. A shaggy haired man with tears down his face. His voice just a whisper but heard as she paused hidden in the shadow of trees. He whispered words of sorrow and apology over and over to the gravestone. The voice was rough, tortured and definitely pained. Sookie took a step closer, then closer again. The blood smelled off, different to normal humans and definitely not appetising. Almost like it wasn't human. It almost smelled like wet dog.

…

Sam?

…

Sookie was silent walking through the hard, solid and frozen mud and knelt down by Sam as he cried. She sat before her Gran's grave, noting that a new addition was added side by side and before Sam.

Her own headstone.

What do you say to someone who mourns you're death when you're not dead. I mean sure the whole 'hey, look, I'm not dead' would work comically. But this was Sam, and to Sam she was dead anyway, vampire or not. He was crying for her, not blood tears, not holding everything inside, but actually crying. Sam suddenly felt freezing arms wrap around him, waking him from the sorrow he was residing in lately. To Sookie Sam was a furnace of heat, melting her skin and boiling her blood. But here he was, against all he stood for mourning her death.

"Sook?" he asked, as he soft blonde curls fell in front of his face and her perfume returned to his nose. Her natural scent had changed though, he noticed, she was no longer alive and pure. It was like a darkness overtook her whole body moulding her very essence to its own desired shape. This wasn't Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie would never let this happen. Sookie would never even think about living like this. For the entire time he talking with Sookie while she dated Compton and then Bill, she had always stuck to her guns that she would never allow herself to be violated like that. But now, now she was here taking all heat and hope from his body, replacing it with a cold fear stunning down to his core. He shook out his shoulders pushing her off him. Not hard so that she would be hurt, but enough so that she would step back. He watched her expression turn from happiness to surprise, then sadness.

"Sam. Are you alright? I mean…I know you don't like be being like this…" She motioned down her white dress. How could she wear that? To taunt him with her body, to hold it out in front of him and snatch it away so fast. "But, I still care for you. I still want to see you happy."

He brushed back his hair and turned, leaving without a word. Sookie didn't let him go so easily, taking his wrist in her hand. He spun out whipping around with his hand, only narrowly avoiding smacking her.

"Sam, I-"

"No. Don't. If you think you can just come back like that. To walk back into our lives after you did that to yourself."

"Sam-" her voice dropped to a whimper, begging him to stop. An angel crying. He couldn't , he'd opened something, those feelings she had caused in him from the start rose higher and higher, reaching anything ever before. Even as she stood as a demon before him, he still wanted her touch, still wanted her to love him. He turned to the only other way he knew to deal with it. Anger. Anger and dismissal. To keep as far away from her as possible.

"Sookie. Stop. You're not welcome. We don't want you here. I said…" his voice cracked, so he gulped and continued, cutting off another plea. "I told you I couldn't see you like this, that I couldn't be around you. I'm asking you now Sookie, that if you want to remain in any part of our lives you should leave and stay only in memory. Because we cannot see you like this. Not now. Not ever."

She watched his back storm away from her, his words ringing in her ear. Deathly silence covered the cemetery and she felt her dead heart crack in two. She had never loved Sam, no matter how much she wished she did. But he was _**always**_there for her. But now, it was over. She would never see him again. Eric would be all she had. Eric and Pam. She was alone. Forever. No child, no loving arms except for her vampire lover. No warmth and no home that wanted her.

Without waiting for any other thought she just left, pushing her own limbs faster than ever before, wanting out of the town, out of the country, out of the world. She suddenly stopped… her ears sensitive to a sorrowful sound. It called out to her drawing her through the miles running toward its noise. Like she was trained to hear only that sound. Like her entire world became the tears of the child.

She followed her ears to find the source. He sat there, all alone huddled into a corner wrapped in a coat far too big for his frame trying to escape the cold. He was only 5 or 6, and all by himself. She approached slowly trying not to startle the boy.

"What's wrong?" He bolted upright and wriggled back. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. My name is Sookie. What's yours?" She easily picked his name from his head, but telling a scared child you could read their thoughts wouldn't lead to anything comforting or helpful.

The boy scanned her up and down then jumped forward at her and into her arms. Having a child wrapped so close to her, to feel his warmth as his tears dripped down her chest, it was so…refreshing. She placed a hand atop his head smoothing his uncontrolled hair. "It's alright child. It's alright" she soothed as he kept crying. If she wasn't so durable his grip would have started to hurt, but she welcomed it, the feel of someone close to her, someone warm. People were so cautious to get close to her now. But this child, children didn't see people as the colour of their skin or size or eating habits. Everyone was like them. "Sweetie, what's your name."

He sniffled and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"Oliver."

Sookie smiled and he tried back, to keep the flow or warmth and friendliness.

"Are you alone Oliver? Where's your mom?"

He sniffled again.

"I don't know." He flew back into her embrace and the tears resumed. "She went shopping and didn't come back…" the words were muffled against her but her vampire hearing picked them up. Her mind filled with his images as he thought them. The sight of his mother walking out the door and slamming it shut, after he chased her down the pavement in nothing but old slippers where she didn't turn back. To where he fell to the ground, lost and all alone with no sense of the right direction. Her dead heart felt alive with sorrow. Who would do that to a child? It's irresponsible, it's wrong and completely un-mother like. Sookie on the other hand would never do that.

You could say it was a delusional fantasy of holding a child in her arms, or maybe the ease on her non-beating heart of saving a life. But she wanted him as her own. She would** never **leave a child alone. She would **never **stop loving him. She would claim him as her own. For the child she lost. The one she was loosing, the child her body wanted. The mothering pull was just too much, the innate desire for someone to depend on her for the world. She smoothed across his blonde waves.

"Don't worry Oliver, you'll be alright. Are you hungry?"

He just nodded, but he had no hesitation in taking her cold hand and following her down the road to the smell of fried food.

"Miss Sookie…are you a vampire?" he asked after a few seconds, but made no move to suggest he was scared or going to react due to her response. She stopped and bent down to his level to look into his warm brown eyes.

"I am Oliver, but you're safe with me."

He nodded again.

"Mommy says vampires put a roof over our head. We should be nice to them."

Sookie got mental flashes she didn't really want. Vampires, mostly male, that would come to the house with pockets of cash. His mother would send Oliver to his room to play with his cars. He heard though, he heard his mother sell her body and blood to put food on the table, to put clothes on their backs. He knew more than what anyone else his age should know. Than anyone should know. She hugged him with one arm then stood back up silently.

She urged Oliver into the restaurant, though small and low scale, she had no thoughts of objection from him. The majority was over the menu of choice, and wondering what half of the things were. His mother had never taken him out. He was confused about what to choose, what would he like? Sookie helped, picking from his mind as the waitress came over.

"Yes, what can I get you tonight?" The pink chewing gun rolled around her molars as she spoke, her ponytail purposefully messed atop her head to look sexy. The eyeliner was overdone and smudging. The same applied to the pink lipstick far too many shades dark for her bad dye job.

"Oliver, how do you feel about fish fingers and chips?"

He looked up, not realising that was an option as he tried to read the dessert menu. His hair bounced as he nodded enthusiastically. Sookie smiled, and entered his mind again. "And some chocolate swirl ice-cream after?" He had spent extra time reading the description. The waitress twirled a stray strand of her rat tailed hair and fished out her notepad and pencil. Oliver nodded again, his head almost bouncing off.

"Alright, a kiddie fish meal, and two chocolate swirls."

"Anything else?" Though the waitress really didn't seem to want to hear the answer.

"No, thank you." Sookie figured it best not to advertise herself as a vampire in such a small place. People easily get the wrong idea about her being with a kid then…and that just raises too many issues. When the waitress left, Sookie turned her attention back to Oliver who was still reading the menu.

"Oliver, where's you father?"

He shrugged but Sookie picked it up loud and clear. His mother had full custody and chased his father out when he came to visit, Oliver didn't think he would ever come back. She left him in silence as the food came and read out from his brain. There was a lot of garbage in there, like you would expect from a child. His friends in the neighbourhood picked on him and gave him worries. Mother kept talking about money worries and he wondered if she would leave him so he wouldn't keep draining their money as mother often accused. Mother would be upset he was getting fed and she wasn't. She probably wouldn't buy him a new car or book this month. His eyes settled on Sookie for a second and thoughts turned to her.

He wondered if she was walking down the road looking for someone who did the same work as his mother. He didn't understand why she was being nice. But he saw his grandmothers kindness in her and felt comfort in her. It was her sweet smile and soft eyes that radiated trust.

Sookie smiled as he continued to evaluate her and finished up the chips in large shovelfuls with his fingers.

"Miss Sookie-"

"It's just Sookie." She smiled to him and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Sookie, why are you being so kind to me?"

He finally got the nerve to ask, she commented internally. She knew exactly why…because she couldn't stand to see any child alone. Because she wanted some company. Because she would be complete and he would have a real loving family.

"I like helping people." She settled for. He nodded and the waitress came to swap his plate for two desserts in front of each customer. The service was good, but the servers didn't have the customer communication skills. Sookie watched over her untouched dish as the child wolfed the entire thing down. As he finished she pushed her own his way. With a big smile and even bigger thanks he picked back up the spoon and dug in again. Like any child he ended up with half of it down his top. The waitress magically appeared with napkins before Sookie could do anything. She flashed a look over the waitress again. She instantly recognised the glow across her skin. She was on V, or she had a vampire feeder somewhere who cared for her trashy style of love. Sookie stayed purposefully out of her mind, but gave her a quick snap of fang as she stared at their table. That cut her off.

Oliver was dabbing at his shirt and constantly apologising as Sookie came over to his side of the booth to help him.

"Oliver, you don't need to apologise. It was an accident."

He stared questioningly at her. He lowered his voice to a mere whisper.

"You won't hit me?" A flash of a smack came from his head as she saw the punishment from his mother for jam on the rug.

"Mercy, no." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders still moping at his shirt. She was decided, she would not leave the child alone, and he **would not** be going back. No, Sookie was determined to nominate herself as his caretaker from now on.

She paid up and took his hand again walking him to a park nearby she had run through. He settled onto the swing as she knelt before him.

"Oliver. Would you like it if I was around some more? To help you, and care for you? I can buy you nice clothes that fit, lots of books and cars. A warm bed and you wouldn't have to be bullied by the other kids." His eyes shot out.

"You know about Toby and Rob?"

She smiled and stroked down from his hair again.

"I know a lot of things Oliver. I know what your mom did when you spilt jam on her yellow rug. Things like that shouldn't happen, and I promise they won't as long as you're with me." He was shocked silent, gaping like a fish. "Do you want to go back home to your mother, or would you be willing to stay with me for a while?" He shook his head enthusiastically, then paused and changed nodding with a huge grin. She laughed at his confused answer.

"No… I want to stay with you. I don't even know where mother is…"

"Well aren't we just picture perfect?" Sookie whirled and on instinct put the child behind her in defence. She had been so focussed on Oliver she didn't hear Pam running and clicking along the pavement.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Eric will not be pleased." Pam pulled a disgusted face. "And I hate children…you know that…the smell alone" She disapproved of Sookie's choice of meal, putting one freshly manicured hand to her nose as if to stop the smell. Oliver sniffed twice but couldn't work out the fuss.

"Pam, please. I wasn't going to hurt him."

Pam looked at Sookie then behind at the child that clung to her. Something clicked as she took them both in together. She wasn't planning on feeding from the child, she was planning to turn him, to make up for the one she couldn't have.

"Sookie, off the child." Pam snarled. Sookie bolted upright and held on tighter till the boy squealed. "Swear to god, right now. If you make me pull you off him I will, but I won't apologise for anything I break. There are Rules against this Sookie. Does he look over 13?" Sookie knew of these rules, they protected their existence. They rarely approved of turnings under 13, and advised them to be over 18 for the best. Children, especially young children that are turned are extremely volatile and are ruled by impulses not reason and thought. It has lead to mass murders in the past and called for the laws to be in place.

"And don't you even think of using 'crocodile tears' on me, or whatever it is you call them. Hand over the child. Now!" Oliver whimpered at Pam's tone. Her face agreed with the no-nonsense orders. Sookie stepped left and in seconds Pam had the child in her arms and back in her original space.

"Pam stop, his mother left him, he has no-one." Sookie tired as Pam knelt to glamour the child. Pam growled and snapped her jaw in response. Sookie stayed bolted in her shoes. Pam found the boys address and glamoured him to carry away his memories and fall to sleep so she could carry him home. She ordered Sookie to not move a step. Sookie complied wiping at her eyes and blinking away the start of red tears. It took no longer than a minute for Pam to return, sans child.

"You better have a fucking good explanation!" Pam challenged slamming Sookie's body to a lamppost pole. "Whatever that's child's problems were, they were HIS to deal with. You are not some sort of savour. It is not your place to save him." Pam let go of Sookie's throat and ran her fingers in her long hair, stressed out. "Eric's going to fucking kill me for this." she muttered then whirled back around. "You, explain now! Or I'll end you here and now. Fuck what Eric thinks about you!" To prove her point she ripped the branch from a nearby tree and poised it ready for the attack in a split second. Sookie's arms came up and tears rolled down.

"I wanted him. I can't and I wanted someone who needed me." Pam lowered the branch and Sookie continued. "My brother was always in trouble and needed help out of it. Sam needed me at the bar. Now. I don't have anybody who trusts me enough to need me. I don't have any job that needs me. And Eric's the only thing I have. But he cares for himself."

"You wanted someone you could spend time with you mean. Someone who needed you as much as you needed them." Pam's tone had suddenly dropped all anger, and was in a far away place. "This was not the way." she told Sookie and walked off, Sookie following like a scolded puppy with no other option.

It was silence all the way to the midnight covered deserted parking lot, with only Pam's car left in. Sookie was still streaming fresh red tears from her eyes. They both got in the convertible but Pam hesitated in starting the car, then shut if off completely and turned to face Sookie. Her eyes were rimmed in red, but Pam didn't cry.

"Fuck it." Pam whispered. "Listen, you're not the first to do this, and you won't be the last. So I won't tell Eric, but you better get a fucking grip on yourself or we'll both be screwed." Sookie just nodded but Pam still didn't start the car. They sat till Sookie had the strength to speak.

"Is that why you don't like children…because they are unpredictable and they need us so much?" Pam turned but the hostile answer didn't have her usual tone.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know anything."

Sookie wasn't deterred she knew Pam was cracking, somehow this had got to her.

"Then explain to me." Even the dead eye that shot into her was without feeling. She waited but the car still did not start. Pam took an unnecessary breathe.

"Before I was turned…" Sookie could hardly believe Pam was sharing. "I got pregnant…" It was slow and in pieces but Sookie finally knew something more about Pam; she would do nothing to shut her down again. Not now. "I was expecting a boy, 3 months along and I start to show. My boss says I'm having an abortion. He gives me no option about what I wanted." Sookie knew a little about Pam's past life, that she was a prostitute, she assumed this 'boss' was her pimp of sorts. "I told him no and tried to find myself a life outside his work. He found me at my 7th month and dragged me to a back alley doc. He told him I was his wife…that I was hysterical, that the baby had to go before it killed me. The next thing I know, I'm waking up covered in blood and missing a piece of myself. In the trash outside was a bag of flesh and blood. That was my baby boy. They put my baby in the rubbish." Pam choked back some sobs and tightened her grip on the steering wheel till it creaked and snapped her back a little more. "I was shoved back onto the streets with a whole in my self and enough pain to go insane. Each customer tore me apart some more till my body had had enough. The boss found me bleeding out on the cold winter floor. He made me beg for help then when I refused, shooting abuse to him he just turned and left, telling me I was broken now, I was costing him more than I was worth. He pulled a pistol and shot me, thinking I'd die of the bullet or the internal bleeding already in place. As it turned out, someone else had been watching me for a long while, taking an interest in my 'zest' and 'attitude'. That monster changed my life from then on." Pam turned back, her eyes clear and usual glint back. "Want to take a guess who my first kill was? I'd let you guess how I killed him, but I think it would ruin your innocence." Pam laughed turning to her self defensive way of dealing with her past. Sarcasm, wit, and years of other memories to hide behind. Sookie took a breath.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Pam raised her eyebrows and turned back to the car.

"Speak a word and-"

"You'll stake me where I stand?"

Pam smiled.

"See, I knew you still had room in that tiny brain." She patted the top of Sookie head and the car burst alive speeding out of the lot and onto the road.

Needless to say Eric was a little more than peeved that she had left the home. A little even more so peeved that Pam had been the one to bring her back, and it wasn't kicking and screaming. They were actually smiling. Sookie steeled herself and stepped out crossing over to an angry Eric, arms crossed high on his chest. But the movement tore across her stomach and she fell, blood staining the white dress from between her legs. Eric caught her, Pam assisting.

"Pam. Get Ludwig." Eric growled.

"No need." The dwarfed female crossed over and scanned Sookie up and down. "Get her inside. I'll need better light." she grumbled and turned back into Eric's home. Sookie moaned as they lifted her. It was a bad thing that vampires couldn't black out, because right now, more than anything she wanted to go away, to not feel every muscle pull and ache as she was moved and jostled in Eric's arms. She wished to not be blinded by the dining room lighting as she was laid on the table. She wished to not have to look into Eric's blue eyes, tormented by his lover's pain. She wished not to feel, to just black out. But the vampire brain resisted. Pam, Eric and also Sookie felt their fangs descend as Ludwig cut off Sookie's dress. The doctor took charge.

"Both of you. Out." Eric of course put up a fight.

"I stay. You work."

Ludwig said something strange, in a dialect Sookie had not heard ever before. It was complicated, fast and spoken through her teeth. Eric ground his teeth, kissed Sookie's lips and told her he would return shortly. Sookie watched as Eric took Pam by the arm and guided her out, closing the door. Sookie heard their voices move away. Pam also curious as to what Ludwig had said. Eric didn't reply, just kept walking further and further away.

"Eric… where's he going?" Sookie spoke between broken screams as the doctor poked and prodded at her swollen stomach.

"None of your concern. And just so you know. This will hurt." Sookie screamed as the goblin placed burning silver to her belly. She could hear her skin tear and sizzle, but it still split apart with ease, trying to reform around the silver. As the healing tried to work around the scalpel it kept burning and the stench hit the air with a morbid ferocity. Sookie clawed to get up, to spit out the blood choking her mouth. Ludwig was a lot stronger than she looked pushing her back down and slamming her head to the table.

"Stop." An angelic voice called. Sookie curled over on her side as the blade slid out. She saw a bright white light, almost yellowish. And the smell, oh my, the smell. It was heavenly. She completely ignored her pain to go closer to it. To smell it more. It drew her to it. To bite, to drink, to breathe. To live inside that smell. It didn't matter she was still bleeding and in terrible pain. This had the promise of healing everything and anything. This was the best.

"Sookie, please don't look at me like that. I'm trying to help you. I know I smell nice but…" The voice trailed on, but Sookie had long cut it off. Victims often did plead for their lives when danger took a bare footed step closer.

"Sook!" Sookie turned. That wasn't from the heavenly source….so she ignored it. "Holy fuck Sook. Snap out of it. She's you're cousin… okay clearly you've gone. So I'll apologise now. Sorry for doing this." Sookie suddenly felt herself fly backward, her back hitting the wall of Eric's dining room.

"Fucking fairies. I suppose you're a witch too." Ludwig's voice broke a haze and Sookie smelt the fresh blood disperse into the air fading as quickly as it had arrived. She had lost her drug and now pain returned, flooring her. She felt warm hands touch her arms and she could no longer move them.

"Amelia?" Sookie asked, recognising the rare perfume smell.

"Hey Sook. Listen. Ben called. He's a friend of Octavia's… anyway. We think we know what's happening. Claudine thinks we can help." Sookie watched as Amelia's shape turned to white. She could still feel and hear, but sight just went. Soon followed her limbs, leaving her catatonic and her back pressed to the table. Amelia's voice guided her through, her sight still gone.

"Ben, get the candles. Set up a casting circle." Ben was here? How many people? "Octavia, start marking Claudine." Octavia too? Oh. Sookie realised it was Claudine she had smelt. Oops. "Great. Good. Ludwig, was that you're name?" A sneer came from a corner. "Lovely" Amelia continued. "Either help or get the hell out." Silence again. "Good, glad you're on board. Mark Sookie." Sookie felt a cold pointed object traced patterns across her stomach. It felt like some sort of circle. "And for god's sake. Someone stop the bleeding, or at least give her more blood. She won't make it in time otherwise." Sookie felt a wrist be pressed to her mouth. It was hardly anything tasty, but it was already bleeding and tasted fantastic. A crackling along her tongue. Like old sherbet with that extra fizz. Sookie had tasted this before, she recalled. Ben's blood. She couldn't hold on and take more but he let her continue feeding. Amelia and Octavia kept barking out orders to each other, Ben and Ludwig. Claudine was still there but she seemed to be left much alone. Like Sookie. As Ben's wrist disappeared and he muttered a few words no doubt to stop the bleeding she heard a match stroke against its box, flaring alive and spreading across candles. Why did witches always use candles? Maybe they just liked the smell, maybe it was for heat…then again if heat is a form of energy, it could just be the energy source of the spell.

"Sookie. I am sorry we couldn't talk this over with you. But we thought it better to just act. Time isn't exactly on our side right now. I promise everything will be okay though." Claudine whispered and was then gone. What was happening?

"Right, okay… Ludwig, out please." Another grunt and footsteps leaving the room. The door slammed shut and Amelia handed the instructor job over to Octavia.

"Lovely. Right, Ames, take Claudine. Ben, you get Sookie. I'll keep everything channelled and balanced but it is essential you stay in time." A hell of a lot of magical jargon followed to which Sookie just let speed right past her. She trusted Amelia, yes, with her life. Which very well might be the case. But she wouldn't stay to find out. This time, she felt dead again, just floating. Her body below the water, clearly in pain, but her head was comfortably above, away from the pain, blocking all that she didn't want or need.

Her vision cleared to see her Gran. It was only a split second thing, but the intention was clear. The scene was an azure coloured nursery. A white wooden crib, carved and polished by hand. Inside a baby sucked its thumb, eyes shut and breathing deeply. Asleep. Gran was opposite folding a fleecy blanket and laying it across the sleeping form.

"Congratulation Sook. He's wonderful."

Then everything returned to its white purity, the child, and Grandmother no longer visible.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen 

Sookie woke staring up at a ceiling, a white chandelier hanging from it. The walls were a deep red, it matched the duvet. She smoothed her hands over. No Eric. Again. She turned to stare at rosewood flooring. With a hand outstretched she traced the grain of the wood. Her naked form still pressed to the silk sheets of a bed larger than a king size. Then again, it made sense since Eric was a lot bigger than any king. She missed snuggling with him as she fell asleep. Her hand slipped down her front as she propped herself up. She didn't want to feel her stomach, but she had to know. Was she Frankenstein's monster? Was she a mother? Would she scar? What happened? At feeling nothing she flung back the covers indeed to see nothing. No bump, no scar, no second skin, no magical marking. Though she did smell magic on her skin. Sookie sat and let her bare feet pace across the room to the full length mirror. Front and back she was Sookie. The same Sookie that Eric had changed into a vampire. Exactly the same. A silk dressing gown hung on the back of the door. Sookie pulled it on and peered around the door. Slowly and silently she walked along the cream carpeted hallway and down the curling stairs. As she ventured through a chosen door she was met by a thrilled smile, fangs included. Eric rapidly was pressing his lips to hers. She felt every inch of his perfect smile, tasted him and wrapped herself closer, loving what she could feel. Her feet lifted off the ground and a table took her weight. Eric's hands were sliding the silk from her shoulders, freeing her breasts. A laugh left her chest and she moved out from under him.

"Eric, tell me what happened" she pleaded, moving his hair back. He sighed and pulled the silk back to cover her. Her beauty was taunting enough. He was never good at look and no touch. Taking her in his arms, despite her complaints about being able to walk, he sat her on his knee in his home office room. It had the comfiest chair.

"Lover. You were pregnant, and when you woke vampire, your child was locked frozen in time by the magic used to create it. That magic was undone by drinking a witches blood. A reaction between the two. The child started to live again, struggling for nutrition and room to grow inside you. It rejected your food source and was tearing you from the inside when it moved." Sookie sat, hugging Eric as he spoke. Not once did she speak. "Ludwig intended to remove the child, there was no way to save you both and I had no intention of letting you go" His arms tightened around her and she pulled stronger on him, her mind casting out thinking of her child. Was it gone? "The witch you drank from, he felt the shift in life and contacted Octavia, who talked to Amelia and finally Claudine heard. Again lover, you were saved by fairy magic's." But her child? "The spell, although I am unclear on some details, I believe it encourages life in Fairy. And with the witches taking the child from you. It was implanted to Claudine." So her baby was with Claudine? "Claudine is carrying the child protected by the magic it already possessed. She will act as surrogate." Eric paused to gauge Sookie's reaction. But she had none. Eric stayed quiet, holding her close as her mind whirred. But it didn't whirr anything, it was like everything had just swept from under her. She was no longer pregnant, and yet she still had a child. A child with magic?

"Will… will the child be fairy?"

"There is a high chance considering the amount it will take from Claudine. There is also a chance it will be magically inclined." Eric's voice was still detached, it was the only way he could process things like this. His child was being carried by another woman… it wasn't exactly the easiest thing for a man to grasp.

"So I won't be able to see it…" Sookie summarised. She knew the potency of Claudine's smell to her. She almost drank her cousin. But to drink your own child. She had to give it up. She had to accept that she had a child somewhere out there, but she could never hold it.

Eric said nothing, there was nothing to say. Niall had told him that Claudine would be working on masking the fairy scent and the child may not even get it, considering that Sookie was not full fairy. But if the fairy fails, and Sookie looses all hope. It may be best to just let her believe this from the start. He didn't want to hurt her even more.

"Lover?"

She had been quiet for an unnaturally long time. Sookie shook herself off and jumped up from his lap. Pausing by the door.

"Can we go to Fangtasia? I'm hungry."

Not the real reason. She immersed herself in other people's problems or her job when things got bad for her. Fangtasia was perfect for both…plus she was kind of hungry. Eric nodded and she bounced off to get dressed leaving a confused lover with an itch to scratch.

The entire drive there Eric kept asking Sookie if she was sure. Not sure about feeding, not about her driving, not about going. But about the outfit. Already he was having difficulty remembering how she got into the drivers seat of his corvette. Maybe because he was so stunned he couldn't argue. He would expect Sookie to dress in something cotton and loose around her. But here she was sexually frustrating him in her skin tight leather pants, stilettos and his leather jacket hanging open from her shoulders covering just a black lacy bra. She looked bad girl, and this bad boy was finding it hard to not strip her down and fuck her right there in the car on the busy road. He had asked her why and she had simply said because she wanted to. He didn't argue.

Sookie pulled into Fangtasia, internally laughing as Eric gave himself a minute to calm down. Good luck pal. The outfit had intentions that bested his efforts. They weren't even that secretive if you thought about it enough. She knew that Pam and Eric would both be watching for the waterworks or some sort of reaction over the whole child thing, she wanted a break, an escape from the reality for a few minutes, and she would not get that at Fangtasia with their eyes on hers. So distract. Play bait for them both. 2 in 1. She slid from the car, the heels no trouble with her new balance and no pain for her feet. Pam's fangs slid completely down as her eyes popped. Sookie grinned and drifted up to her.

"Evening Pamela." she teased "Nice night." Laughing Sookie walked in and settled in at the bar. It was a new bartender. Vampire and muscled. He nodded at her, keeping his eyes from where he really wanted to stare and asked if she wanted a blood. Sookie smiled, flirting just a smidgen and ordering a drink she had never tasted before. Supposedly high alcohol percentage, but then again vampires can't get drunk, so why not. People deal with grief in different ways, some drink till they can't see, some sleep around till they physically can no longer move, some cry, some exercise, some work, some over socialise, some isolate themselves. For Sookie she used to keep busy, but there was very little vampires did that kept them busy.

Outside Eric had composed himself and met Pam at the start of the line of blood bags. The conversation flowed in Swedish, foreign to the probing minds of the food.

"You definitely improved her fashion sense. I'll give you that." Pam started.

"She chose herself." Eric watched as Pam's finely shaped eyebrows rose then fell.

"I take it you told her about the fairy then." she finally replied.

"Everything" 'except the training' he added mentally He didn't want to give Sookie hope, if there was none. Few fairies have the power to conceal their own scent. Even if she is Niall's bloodline, it required great effort.

Pam nodded and snarled at another customer who's heart leapt and Pam grinned. Eric shook his head slowly walking inside after his goddess of temptation. What he found rather than heads turn in his direction was human and vampire eyes following the swaying hips of his lover to the soft, rhythmic beat of the music. She was miles away, lost to the hypnotising lyrics, un-aware of anything but the sticky waves of music. The thousands of eyes staring at her were drawn, almost put under a spell by her movement, but just scenery to her, nothing to worry about, not that she knew. Eric smiled and made his way over. The crowds shaking from the trance, but eyes glancing over as they drank to watch the enchantress move.

Sookie felt familiar arms wrap around her middle from behind. She mentally poked the brain checking that the brain in question was in fact Eric. If it wasn't they would no doubt be kicked out anyway.

Eric had to give it to her. She might not be able to sing, do the splits or join the circus, but the girl could dance. Then again, fairies always had ways with music, taking comfort in sounds and instruments. A slow beat started the next song and she turned in the strong arms, letting them encase her. He held one hand to his chest, close to her resting cheek, the other was wrapped around her waist, similar to hers. His head bent to kiss her. Marking his territory she assumed but allowed anyway. She didn't want people hitting on her all night long, then again, she was hungry. For starters she was still newborn, and she'd just lost a few pints bleeding on Eric's dining room table. Hmmm, and now she was thinking of blood and getting hungrier by the second. She whimpered a groan at the sheer annoyance and Eric just laughed.

"True Blood on me." he stated but she was spoilt too much and wanted something with a little more flavour. When she raised an eyebrow questioning him he just nodded to the sign hung above the bar. Looks like she'd have to take her snack outside, or borrow Eric's office, or the basement. Hmmm, the office was comfier.

"I'll borrow you're office." she stated but he refused to let her leave his arms. "Eric… I'm hungry."

"Go wait in my office. I'll bring something tasty for you and me to share." Sookie liked the sound of that and skipped off to sit in his desk chair, feet up on his desk, waiting for food to be delivered. She followed his mental signature as he prowled the bar, inside and out. The hunter looking for the best prey. Finally a short female came through the door, hair dyed red and cut short. It wasn't punk style and she wasn't a regular blood letter but she was more than excited. Eric pointed her down to the couch and shut the door.

Sookie didn't think she was much special, your usual smell, no AB- or fairy injected thing. But she would suffice. Eric took Sookie's hand leading her off the chair and to sit either side of the female. Gina was grinning ear to ear, two vampires wanting her. Eric hadn't glamoured her yet and she was one of those who said exactly what they thought, no censoring.

"Ohhh, that's so sweet." Eric rolled his eyes as Gina turned to Sookie "Are you two in love?"

"She is my wife, yes." Eric dismissed and motioned to let Sookie have first bite.

"But, she doesn't have a ring… how are you married?" Gina couldn't take a hint. With no hesitation and the sole purpose of avoiding awkward central Sookie put a hand either side of the girls head and locked eyes, flicking back on the telepathy an invading the girls mind.

"Gina, you won't remember coming in the office, or anything that happens in here. You won't feel any pain." Without waiting for any confirmation she lifted the girl's wrist and bit down drinking for nutrition rather than fun. Eric paused longer but took her other wrist and copied. Sookie knew it was meant to be an erotic vampire thing; sharing food. So to evade the questions and lack of emotions she pretended, it wasn't hard. Blood seemed to get her high anyway. Sookie dropped the wrist first lazily licking, eyes on Eric's caged erection. A dangerous flicker lit his eyes as he caught her stare and he dropped the female's wrist, licking in one stroke and turning attention to his wife. He didn't know what the woman meant by the ring issue. Sookie knew she was married, that was all that mattered. Other vampires knew she was off limits and she wasn't stupid enough to go looking for human company. Why would she need a ring? She looked perfect as she was, she knew she had issues with him spending a lot of money on her too, and he would never buy her a cheap ring, so why bother. Besides in his jacket staring at him like that, problems with jewellery seemed weightless. Pam decided to take that chance to walk in.

"Eric, stage. Now."

He growled, but Pam had long passed finding it offensive, for Eric it really meant he cared for you. If he was angry he would just kill you. "Also, Sookie, there's room for two." Pam winked and shut the door, yelling 'NOW!' to them before they started making like bunnies.

"We _**will **_finish thing tonight." he promised. With a sigh he stood and threw out Gina to a waiting Pam and stalked out the office, a dark cloud over his mood. His second cock block of the night. Not looking good. Sookie took a deep breath, re-organised the clothing and followed his path out. She had no intention of parading herself for humans but she still had an appetite, and the red head did nothing for her. Sookie slid into Eric's booth a True Blood magically in front of her. She ignored it like it was diseased and scanned the crowd first with her nose, then with nothing tickling her fancy she turned to her mental net, seeing if anyone was thinking things like 'I don't smell it, but I taste delicious' or 'God, I wish a vamp would bite me, because I'm part fairy, and wholly virginal' maybe a ' Wow I taste good, someone bite me'. Not surprisingly, no such luck. Sookie shuffled further back leaning into the darkness and shadow, her feet up along the rest of the seat. Hand holding up her head, propped from the table. She wasn't tired, just bored. She closed her eyes, shut down the music from her ears and let herself drift. She hadn't even started sifting through her many problems before a weight jostled her comfort as a burly looking guy sunk into the seat. Sookie stared at him, he wasn't put off. His head was shaved, but you could still see his hair structure. A single dragon tattoo on his left bicep. The guy was trouble, and at a guess on steroids. He sure smelled off.

"Can I help you?" Sookie enquired, aware of Eric's eyes flashing over to her as he registered her voice.

"Sure. I'd like to talk, in private. I have a business proposition for a woman such as yourself."

"Really?" Sookie didn't believe that for a second.

"Sure. My name is Matthew Leadon. I'm a talent spotter, and I saw you on the dance floor. You're a natural beauty too, if you don't mind me saying. We're doing a film titled 'A moon in Mexico' vampire cast, and we need a leading lady with talent." Sookie rose her eyebrows and dove into the man's brain.

He was good at making things up on the spot. For starters it wasn't his real name, he wasn't a casting director of any sort. There was no such movie and he only wants her alone to charm her, chain her in silver and fuel his drug business. Sookie sighed and rolled her eyes playing along.

"Well, I'm interested of course, but my boss. The big guy on stage, he'd have to give me time off to shoot it. You mind if I ask him? Plus I'd like more detail, and if I ask, we could borrow his office. Just the two of us." Sookie added a sly wink. Feeling Eric's suspicion rise in the bond. She ignored it.

"Sure, hurry back though."

Sookie smiled and was on her feet in seconds, strutting up to the stage and catching eyes. Eric flickered his eyes to her and she perched on the arm rest of his chair, leaning in close to whisper what she had learnt from the man. He kept poker face.

"Go. I'll be right behind you." he instructed and flashed his eyes to Pam who was listening in at the bar and watching Sookie cautiously. Sookie caught the man's hand and pulled him out of sight and into Eric's office. Of course she wasn't dumb enough to turn her back to him at any time. No sooner than she had settled in Eric's chair, he was on his feet and pacing back and forth making up a plot line. Because lets face it, who can resist the pull of fame and fortune? He settled and rested his back to the door, trying to be sly as he clicked the lock shut. Because that really would keep a vampire out, she thought and rolled her eyes. He drifted back to his briefcase on the pretence of collecting files and made his way over with an empty folder and silver wrapped out of sight in his hand. Sookie whipped around and slammed him back against the wall. Eric and Pam were suddenly joining her. Eric flicking away the silver with a short hiss and Pam breaking his hands. Sookie just stood, arms ready to protect herself watching them 'escort' the man out. Eric kissed the top of Sookie's head, thanking and praising her then returning to his throne like nothing had happened. Pam was no doubt priming the guy for question time later on. Sookie went back to her passive thinking, but the office was a mess and the main area was filled with low lives and fang bangers. Instead she slipped outside and sat on the wall by the employees entrance. A human waitress was outside on her smoking break.

"Hey sugar, you alright, you look pale?" It was like a re-incarnated Ginger, stick thin and begging for vampire sex or being drunk from. Still, take what you can.

"Come here." The waitress's eyes popped out of her skull with glee and she stubbed out the cigarette to rush over to feed the boss's wife. She rushed the hair from her neck and stuck in out forward. Sookie internally grunted, it was like kids sharing a lollypop, who knows what you might pick up with each taste. The slut of the vampire world. But she was hungry and she didn't smell that bad. Sookie sunk in her fangs no need for glamour with these, they enjoyed the pain. It allowed them to feel real every once in a while, rather than the whores they claim to not be. The taste was alright, nothing to party about, but better than True Blood. She drank cautiously and when she sealed over the wound the woman thanked her and went back inside. Finally Sookie was alone with her thoughts. Something she had wanted to avoid, but in her spacious vampire mind it was the only thing left that needed filing under a heading. She needed to properly grieve. She had been through so many emotions recently. Eric not wanting her, then Bill scaring her, then Eric coming back, then getting pregnant, then not being pregnant, then being a vampire, then not having Eric, then having Eric again and thinking you were actually pregnant but killed your own child, then discovering you wanted to eat your own child from the inside out, then Sam upsetting her, the almost turning a child, then Pam's life experiences, then thinking you would die, then the baby again…and it was too much. She looked up to the full moon thinking solely that were's would be out tonight and sat on the cold stone watching the clouds over the sky. Feeling the temperature drop those extra few centigrade's and as a perfect cure for all her problem she felt herself lighten as the first drop of snow she had seen with her new eyes fell. Cascades tumbled after it suddenly and she smiled. Each crystal of frozen water had a design, a pattern and a signature. Every snowflake is different they say, and that appeared to be true. She watched in awe as they fell to her own body too, no longer melting from her warm temperature. They were staying on the ground too. Looks like she would wake up to a white haven later tomorrow. Well, it was probably later today now actually. Vampire hours took some getting used too. Waking at 4 or 5pm in winter and sleeping at 7 or 8 am. Still, Fangtasia kept busy at all hours.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

At 4am, Eric called Fangtasia closed, the snow hadn't let up and he figured closing early was beneficial to everyone. Especially since the vampires all wanted their cars back at home in the safety of garages. Pam was especially edgy being the very definition of a material girl. Eric figured he could always buy another, but when Pam said she'd charge it to him if her baby got ruined, and she didn't mean money wise…well Eric called it closed.

Sookie lounged while Eric finished doing something or other. No doubt Sherriff paperwork of the drainer guy. They ended up home by 6: 30 (-ish) am, Eric still not sexually sated. Sookie somehow still hungry. Looks like she would have to settle for some O negative today she mused grudgingly and clicked her heels on the floor of the kitchen as she moved around heating the blood and sat swinging her legs as it revolved.

She uncapped the bottle and drank for a few seconds before setting it back down and sticking out her tongue making sure it hadn't died and turned black. Eric laughed once and stole the bottle from her, drinking the remains.

"How long does this last? I'm sick of being hungry" she asked, head resting on her folded arms on the worktop.

"A while." he simply answered, not wanting to tell her it would be another few years, and she still thought years were a long time. That also faded with time. To him years we just another way of counting, who cared how long they took.

"Great…" she replied sarcastically and stood to wrap her arms around Eric as he threw the bottle across the room and smack bang into the bin. Yeah, vampires ruined sports too. Not that watching vampires play baseball wasn't fun, just that nothing interesting happened. Vampires didn't miss, they didn't trip and they could run faster, jump higher, aim better and there weren't any drug scandals or other gossip worthy status. The flaws of humanity made them more interesting she supposed.

"Lover, you're wearing my clothes again." he noted, his fingers running to her shoulders to claim back his jacket.

"So I am… it's not like you were going to wear it though. Besides, it looks better on me." She twirled out from under him, his jacket sliding off and landing on the floor, she kept walking hands to the clasp of the black bra as she walked. Eric growled low and causing an eruption in her lower half. She giggled and dropped the bra on the stairs.

"Coming to bed honey buns?" she teased and unzipped the leather pants, pushing them down and off her body, leaving them strewn across the hallway. Eric followed the clothes at vampire speed, fangs down and wrapping his lover in his arms. What a beauty she was!

"Eric…?" she purred his name as his fingers rid her of her undergarments.

"Lover?" his stroked her curves, exciting her.

"Eric." She spun on her toes and pressed her body right up against him, her own fingers working on his clothing. "Will you teach me something?" He helped her off with his shirt, all the time stumbling closer and closer to the bed. Pausing at his black jeans she looked up into his eyes. "Will you teach me to fight?" She had many reasons, first that she actually might need to (tonight had shown her that if anything), that it was practical for survival, that she couldn't always rely on Eric being there. But mainly that it would keep her mind busy and off sensitive subjects.

"Lover. I will always protect you. There is no need." He continued his assault of her body.

"Eric…" she gasped as he ran his fingers down her spine and cupped her bottom, gently squeezing.

"Lover, this conversation finishes now. I will not be teaching you to fight." He could sense her arguing streak returning.

"Eric I-" he cut her off, claiming her mouth for kissing not pointless words. She tried to continued to argue but he kept her mouth busy and she didn't have the power to forcibly make him listen. Her back hit the soft cushioned bed and she almost gave in, resigning to the power of sex but as he kicked off his jeans she seized opportunity to press her case.

"Eric, please. What if there's a drainer and you're away on business?"

"You will be coming on business with me." he argued and sensed he would not be getting sex till she had argued herself dry. He sunk back on the sheet but she sat in her naked glory staring at his eyes, rather than his erection.

"What if there's some sort of war? You would already be busy, and having to defend me as well, it would be an unnecessary risk."

"There will not be another war lover."

"But if there is. And besides, you taught Pam to fight."

"Pam taught herself over the years picking up from different people."

Sookie sighed and stretched out trying to use her assets to sway Eric, but he didn't seem affected. Finally she just asked straight out.

"Why don't you want me to fight? Do you want me to stay a pathetically weak like a human all my life?"

He grinned, proud that she no longer wanted to be human in any way, she became more vampire minded with each day. Especially that little manoeuvre before, trying to charm her way. Shame he had witnessed it so many times he could remain unaffected. Though she did look stunning.

"Lover." He sat up in a flash, a thumb stroking her cheek. Soothing "Why do you want to learn to fight?"

"Independence, strength. I don't want to be 'the vampire that couldn't'."

He smiled and kissed her.

"When we wake, for an hour or so. I will teach you the basics. And just the basics. Newborns are not taught offensive attacks for a reason." Yeah, so they don't go mad and kill everyone without leaving trace. Sookie nodded, grinned and leaped forward sliding down onto his gracious plenty. He groaned, low and satisfying. His hands gripped her hips as she set the pace. Every little noise, gasp and moan became his world. He could feel her wrap around him, gripping him the way only she could. She grinned, rising up as she pulled her own muscles to tighten around him, he roared spurring her on and she fell faster, gripping his chest, her nails making moon shaped crests as she dug in, the edge of her orgasm. She could sense it was close, but also was daylight, and the pull was getting greater with each stroke. Eric flipped her back and before she could say 'fuck a vampire' he was using his speed to one of the many advantages bringing them both to that golden limit. She bit into his shoulder, forgetting of her fangs but didn't stop drinking as she realised. He had joined her, his fangs in her neck drawing an end to the darkness. She clocked out before him, as expected, curled to his bodies shape like he was king and she worshipped the ground he walked on. Kissing her dead lips he let himself fall into downtime then be claimed by the safety of sleep.

Sookie woke, stretching out like a cat over her lover's chest. He was in downtime again. Clearly waiting for her to wake up. She planted a kiss on his chest intending to take a few extra minutes of napping but something else claimed her attention. The air smelled fresher and almost… cold. She sprinted from the room, locating the source from the closest window. Eric heard her gasp and sighed. A vampires first snow was usually pretty breath taking. Sookie didn't wait, opening the window wide and leaping from it into the snow. It must have snowed all day and then some. There was at least 2 foot of angelic crystals, reflecting the light of the streetlamps. It was a haven of beauty and white purity. She didn't even care that she was naked or swimming up to her hips, not that she could feel the cold. Eric watched, amused as she knelt to see closer, to see the tiny diamonds on the ground. Sookie twirled in the snow, stirring a cloud of sparkles. He laughed, and the sound broke her bubble.

"What?" she asked, turning to look up to the window.

"Nothing lover. Carry on." She narrowed her eyes. She bent down and balled some snow in her hands. Eric chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, expression smug and knowing. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling her feet lift from the ground. Slowly she rose up, till she was level with the window.

"Very clever lover." he praised. "But you won't hit me" he told her. She smiled.

"I'm not going to hit you." she mocked in the same voice. Slowly she crept inside the open window and stood cowboy style with Eric. Then she relaxed her stance, he copied and taking the opportunity she slithered up to him, snowball behind her back till she was metres away and then she snapped her hand forward slamming the ice into his chest. Seeing chance she jumped over the banister of the stairs and ran to the kitchen, away from fury.

"I won't hit you… but the snowball will" she whispered as she went. He chuckled a laugh at her words and shook off the ice. Payback, he considered once or twice.

She hovered in the kitchen waiting on edge for him to return. Every creak of the floorboards and she spun to the direction of sound, expecting a flurry of snow to hit her. By the 5th time she finally realised he was playing her.

Well a game is always better with two contenders she thought and headed out the door to counterattack only to be pummelled by snow. She squeaked and duck, protecting her head with her hands and running around the corner out of sight. Eric was faster catching her by her waist and pulling her back to his cold chest. She squirmed but he just laughed.

"Okay, okay. You win." she giggled between his tickle torture.

"Lover, I thought you wanted to learn how to fight." he teased, lifting her back to the sofa.

"Lover, I thought you were going to _teach_ me." she mimicked. He scoffed.

"Learn by example?" he offered as explanation.

"Teach by using words and instructions?" she countered. He smiled.

"Fine, hit me." he told her. She looked gone out at him. "Hit me." he repeated. "You wanted to learn so hit me."

She read his face for any trickery and when she found none she formed a fist like Jason had taught her and slammed it into Eric's shoulder. Well, where Eric's shoulder was a split second ago. Like magic he stood across the hall, hands in his jeans pockets. She hadn't even realised he was partially dressed till then.

"Hit me" he repeated.

"You moved." she accused. He just rolled his eyes.

"I hate to inform you of this, but vampires are not known for standing still when being beaten on"

She sighed, she should have seen this coming. She walked past him and went to go get dressed. Jiggling around the house, trying pathetically to hit him was not her idea of fun whilst naked.

10 minutes later she was showered (speedily) and dressed in some deep denim shorts with a white strappy top. Eric was staring out the window at the snow fall when she came back down. Her first move was a tip-toe sneak attack, but as she thought it she dismissed it. Tip-toeing to a vampire was pointless and much more, he was her bonded and if she could feel where he was, no doubt it worked backwards. Instead she rushed him, he side-stepped her punch and jumped her kick.

"I thought I told you to hit me" he taunted and she growled. She slammed her fists over and over into thin air as he moved without any indication or sound. Feet followed hands. Grabs, kicks, punches, pulls and clawings were all evaded neatly.

Finally she plopped down to the floor and thought about it logically.

There was no way you could actually hit a vampire elder, especially if he's you maker and had 2000 years of training. He didn't fall for seduction unless he wanted to. He wasn't easy to trick and he couldn't be tempted. What do you do with that?

"Finished lover?" She scowled up at him. He cocked a grin. "Call it quits till tomorrow. Fangtasia calls."

She flashed a look to the clock. Had she really chased him over the house for a whole hour? Wow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Over the next few months, Sookie kept herself busy with everything but the child she would never see. Her mind began to repress the memory of ever being pregnant, of ever having the desire of a child. Instead it became a machine, storing fighting techniques. Reading war strategies (the majority of Eric's taste in literature) trying to pull one over him, watching horror flicks (the majority of Eric's DVD collection, plus now that she was top of the food chain, they didn't scare her as much). On occasion she would stay home from Fangtasia, but mostly she would either take stage with him, or buzz around in the background hunting up snacks or inventing new merchandise.

Her day became programmed, she would wake, spend an hour or two trying to land a fist on Eric, then shower (with Eric), Fangtasia or stay home, then when Fangtasia closed more wild sex till she was claimed by the draw of light.

It became rhythm, a comfortable rhythm. Until June came around.

Sookie decided to stay home from Fangtasia, watching some new DVD's she had indulged in. Also Blood flavoured ice-cream. Who knew? It wasn't as good as human food once was, but she still ate it.

Half-way through a lovely human romantic scene a popping noise sounded in the kitchen. Sookie stood silent and picked up the letter opener on the end table. Eric said it was an antique and not for fighting despite the fact it looked like a knife and was pointy enough to kill, but he wouldn't mind… right? She took a step closer, her ears picking up breathing.

She knew she was meant to phone Eric if there was an invader since she was still to inept to handle it herself, but it was probably just some human trespasser. That much she could handle. Cautiously she opened the door inch by inch. There she saw a woman, her back turned to Sookie, the long hair trailing down her back. Just as she was about to throw the knife the woman turned. Sookie dropped the letter opener.

"Claudine?" the fairy smiled.

"Hey Sook. I said I'd perfect it didn't I. Look you can hardly smell me" Claudine twirled, showing clearly how pregnant she was. Sookie sniffed, but she could smell nothing. Just the warm breeze pouring in through the windows.

"How…? How?" Sookie muttered still shell shocked. Was she not meant to be draining a fairy dry by now?

"Niall was training me; I can hold my scent off now. It's like a switch. I'd show you…but I remember what happened last time..." Claudine smiled. Seeing Sookie was still a little out of it Claudine put an arm around her waist and guided her back to the sofa, flicking off the TV as she did. "He's growing well. I'm due in October. The fairy magic and whole vampirism thing threw it back a few months. But he's looking perfectly healthy." Sookie just blinked. What happened to never seeing her child? "Sook, what's wrong. Didn't you think I'd be able to do it? Did Eric tell you I probably wouldn't be able to master it… the stupid Viking man. He has no faith."

"Eric knew you were learning?" Sookie enquired. Claudine leant back a bit gauging Sookie's reaction.

"You didn't know… did you?" she sighed and ran a hand over her swollen belly.

"Its… it's a boy?" Sookie twigged on. All her dreams and thoughts told her it was a boy, but to actually have it confirmed.

"Yes he is. A beautiful strong boy." A few moments passed as Sookie digested all this. Finally she came to a decision, fuelled by anger at Eric's omission.

"Does Eric know you managed to hide your scent?"

"Nope, you're the first. I figured it made sense since you're his mother."

"So he doesn't know it's a boy."

"He's not an 'it', Sookie. But no, Eric doesn't know anything."

Sookie smiled.

"Great, let's keep it that way. But right now, I have a husband to yell at."

Claudine suddenly spotted a shining gen on Sookie's finger.

"You got a ring!" she exclaimed clapping her hands in praise. "It's so….huge. How much was that?"

Sookie smiled again.

"Don't ask, don't tell. Eric just left it on my bedside and told me he thought I should wear one. I tried to argue but he just said he wanted me to. That's all I know"

"Still, that's one hell of a crystal." Claudine mused, turning Sookie's hand watching it catch the light. "Anyway, yeah go maim your dearly beloved. I'll pop back later and we'll chat. Adios." Claudine popped out, feeling Sookie's mood darken.

Sookie flew all the way to Fangtasia. Dressed in a blood red dress and nails to match she looked pretty vicious. Even Pam halted on the lesbian comments when she stormed past. It didn't stop Pam from following Sookie inside though, grabbing a newer vampire staff member to stand at the door. No way in hell was Pam going to miss this, not with the way Sookie was moving, heels dangerously close to cracking the floor with the amount of pressure. Sookie caught Eric's eyes immediately and dodged in and out of blood bags to stand before the stage. It seemed the entire bar had noticed her assault of the atmosphere.

"Darling" she squeezed between her teeth. "We need to talk."

Eric simply stood, hands in his jean pockets and nodding to her. Sookie spun sharply on her heels, hair flinging out and clicking her heels down away from the crowds to stand outside his office. Pam tagged along, hoping to gain entry. Sookie let Eric in the office but paused as Pam batted her eyelashes at her. Things had got stronger relation wise with Pam since she had been turned, especially after the whole child thing. Still, this was a private matter. Then again… Sookie reached out, taking Pam's hand in both of hers. Pam flinched a little at the unexpected contact but remained still.

"Did you know? About Claudine?" Sookie interrogated. Vampire's thoughts hadn't become clear enough to hear real words, or see real pictures. But Sookie had managed to see Truth from False after spending so much time around them. Pam's thought were light and clear: honesty.

"What about Claudine?"

She genuinely didn't know. Sookie nodded, smiled for her sister's sake and lifted her arm to let Pam into the office. After Pam Sookie closed the door, locking it as well so no business matter would interrupt. Eric was in his office chair, laptop on his knee doing god no what. Pam was on the sofa, feet up and completely relaxed. Sookie walked over to Eric and gently lifted the laptop from his knee closing it and setting it on the desk. Eric didn't say a word wisely. They all stay quiet as they sensed the anger in the room slowly decrease. Finally Sookie spoke.

"I had a visitor today. A fairy. I'd like to say I drained her dry and it tasted fantastic." She had grown into some of Pam's sarcastic humour during her months around them. "But I didn't, instead I couldn't smell her at all." Eric's poker face seemed to be glued in position. Sookie was determined to crack it. "Instead I saw how pregnant she was. We even had a nice chat about how my child would be born some time in October. That I **would** be able to hold it in my arms at nights." Sookie turned away from Pam's expression and stared directly at her maker and lover.

"You lied. You said I would not see that child. That I should move on. So imagine my surprise after I've 'moved on' to find I could have watched it grow" She was being extra careful not to say 'him' because she knew Eric deeply desired a boy to play rough with. To tell all his war stories to. To buy a knife at his first birthday. The usual vampire male desire. Sookie rested a hand at the back of her neck and cracked it slowly, trying to ease tension thought she knew it did nothing but set her on edge. Eric straightened in his chair.

"I did not tell you for a reason lover."

"Bullshit! You didn't tell me because you had no faith in anybody but yourself! You didn't think Claudine could do it."

"I did not tell you because I know how difficult it can be for fairies to learn. What would be the point to tell you she was trying if she failed? What would be the point to raise your hopes of holding your child if there were none?" He put a hand on either arm rest, the metal protesting as his grip tightened. He didn't like his motives being probed and examined. She should have trusted him from the get go.

"I had EVERY right to know. It's my child Eric. It's OUR child, what you know about it, I should too!" Sookie turned and sunk into the sofa next to Pam's pumps. Pam was shocked silent. She had spent time with Sookie taking about what they had both lost. She had watched Sookie cry over the child, to grow with the burden, to keep waking up every evening and facing the day with a smile. But right know she was sitting on the fence. Sookie should have known, but then Eric had right motives. So she remained silent watching it play out, refusing to take a side.

"I made a decision that I thought best for you at the time!" he argued, the chair flung back, smashing into the wall and fangs snapping down on all three vampires at the sound. Eric pounded his fists into the desk, the way he did when he needed to keep them from hurting anyone though it was exactly what he desired.

"No, you made a decision as a Sherriff. Not a husband and father!" she yelled but before he could answer Pam piped up from the corner. It was a foreign language again and intended for Eric's ears only. Clearly. It was a point spoken at regular volume level. It seemed thought through and concise. In response Eric turned to look at Sookie, paused, then turned back to Pam asking a question. Sookie knew it was a question because of the slightest of a raised pitch at the end. But she stayed quiet about the rude language change because all his anger had dropped from his voice, the same as Pam's. It seemed, almost caring. Pam answered with a short comment and spun her legs down from the sofa. For the next 3 minutes Sookie analysed tone, pitch and length of replies trying to understand their conversation. At last Pam stood nodded at Eric, smiled at Sookie and left. No sooner had the door closed, shutting back out the heavy beat of the music than she fired back up again.

"What the fuck?"

Eric sighed, and moved slowly around to take the seat where Pam had resided before. He reached out his hand to take Sookie's but she snatched hers back.

"I apologise lover." he spoke. "When I am wrong I will admit to that much. I was wrong, although I did believe I was doing the right thing. I can see how it may have looked to you. Therefore Sookie, please accept my eternal sorrow for what I unwillingly caused." Sookie blinked, staring at him like he had been possessed by a demon that just got up, did a jig across the walls and then told her he was going to have spaghetti meatballs for lunch. Eric Northman _did not_ apologise. Ever. Never. Not even if the world was ending due to his mistakes, he would not apologise. Wow.

"Thank you" she whispered, unable to form anything else with her current state of mind. He smiled still feeling a little guilty. Whatever Pam had said, well dear lord she was a genius. Then again with the amount of Dear Abby she insists on ingesting she was probably the equivalent of a licensed therapist by now. Without warning she threw her arms around him legs either side of his. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing him in.

"You're not buying him an axe or any sort of weaponry for his first birthday though." she whispered, hinting to Eric. He turned to look at her.

"A boy?"

She smiled and nodded.

"A boy"

He cradled her back to his chest, suddenly feeling a thousand times lighter. In 4 months time he would be a father. His mind cast back to when he had first heard those words. When he was first told he would be a father. The fear and panic he had, all those 2000 years ago. Now he would see his child grow, learn, play. It would be like the first time all over again, but Sookie had never had this before and for her everything was still dreamy. An illusion over her eyes, nothing quite seemed to be real.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Days turned to weeks which developed into sweet months passing with great speed. Eric and Sookie bought a new home, in a gated community not too far from Pam or Claudine. Claude had also learnt to hide his fairy scent at the same time as Claudine because he didn't want to leave her alone, and sought the comfort of his own race more than alone time or mingling with humans. So they lived together happily caring for the other. Sookie stayed home from Fangtasia more, spending the time with Claudine and watching over buyers and decorators for the house and entire baby nursery they had made room for. Everything was falling into place and the due date kept crawling closer and closer. Even Pam had visited the bun inside the metaphorical oven once or twice. It felt like family.

But somehow it just seemed like perfect timing that by the end of August Eric received a phone call that changed everything.

"Northman. Compton has gone rouge, deal with him." It was the Queen.

"Where is his maker, Lorena?"

Sookie's ear pricked up and she floated closer though she could hear perfectly fine.

"She met the pointy end of a stick. As his Sherriff you're in charge of his actions now" The phone went dead before Eric could say anything. Then all Sookie saw was pieces of it crumble from his hand to the floor.

"Eric. We'll deal with it" she nodded at him, trying to calm the undying rage he had stepped into.

A few shivers up her back later he returned to a more composed face.

"No. Lover. I'll deal with Compton. Stay and care for Claudine." He set off to the door but she stood in front of it, arms spread to block his way.

"Eric, he's probably back for me anyway. Claude will care for his sister. Besides I wouldn't mind paying him back for what he did…and tried to do." Eric growled in response. "Don't growl at me. It's not me going rouge, whatever that means, and you know I can hold my own. Pam says I'm a quick learner."

Pam had taken the role of teacher for Sookie's self defence classes since Eric just kept telling her to hit him. She had learnt a lot and when Pam wasn't giving it all out she could take her in seconds. She had yet to lay a finger on Eric but that wasn't the point. She could evade just as well as Eric could.

"This will not be turning into a fight." Eric argued.

"Bullshit" she coughed a laugh. "Are you trying to say you won't kill him? Because we both know you're lying."

"No lover. I'm saying I'll be 2 seconds in killing that excuse for a vampire. There will be no fight."

She rolled her eyes at his ego but stood her ground.

"Fine. I'm coming along to watch then."

Eric sighed. The longer he spent arguing the quicker Bill escaped.

"We're flying." he told her, hoping to put her off. Although she could fly reasonably well, she still didn't rank it amongst her favourite ways to travel.

"That's fine." she replied. He nodded and set a foot aside allowing her to step from the door and leave with him. "How will we find him?" she asked.

Taking her hand he took to the skies, keeping her close by his side.

"Hopefully, we follow the trail of bodies." Sookie's eyes widened, was Bill going on a killing spree? Eric sensed her worry and guessed her thoughts "Lover. He's been beaten raw for the past year almost. I'm guessing the only thing on his mind is blood. He probably will be too delusional to stop before he kills."

She sighed, Sookie was probably the only vampire who had no deaths on her hands. Definitely the only one who still cared for human life enough to resent those that did kill. At least Bill wasn't human anymore or Sookie would take issue with Eric too. Then again, if Bill was human there were methods of torture Eric was dying to try out.

At a guess they first headed to the compound cell Bill had been held in. The vampire guards had obviously fucked up. Either that or Bill had made a friend on the inside. A rare occasion for Billy boy. Eric set off in another direction using his 'where would a starving vampire prisoner go when he gets set free?' part of his brain and though they were disgusting, he put himself in Bill's shoes. Thankfully it was worth it and they caught up with Bill behind a bar half way through a midnight snack.

"Bill!" Sookie squeak and dropped from the air to grab the falling human from Bill's arms as he took off on the dash. Eric pursued. They ran over buildings and through trees trying to avoid or catch the other. Snarls faded as they got further away from Sookie who was sealing the wound on the girl with her own saliva and checking her pulse. She was going to be fine thankfully. But then Sookie noticed something else. There were mounds of dirt raised from the ground a few metres from the car park under the trees. Bill may have been trying to go to ground to heal himself she thought but instinct told her to go check. What she saw was nothing at all like she imagined. 4 piles stood, the last from an empty grave dug and left open. Had Bill…? Did he intend to turn this girl too? What was he doing? Sookie clawed at the first mound and not too surprisingly she found a teenager, by the looks of it only just 13, bitten on the neck and blood covering their mouth. No heart beat. She dug the next. A child! He had buried a child. He had actually turned a child! The same thing, blood on their lips, from Bill's wrist no doubt, and puncture marks on their necks. The last grave was much the same, and he intended to create another with the girl behind the bar. Sookie could do nothing but kill them now. Young vampires responded to no-one but their maker and if Eric was busy killing Bill these had no hope. Sadly she snapped a branch from a tree and with a bloody tear shed for each she pushed it deep into their hearts. The only way to stop a vampire from rising. The worst one was the child. Such a young blonde haired girl. They were all girls. Three guesses what he planned for them. It made her sick to even think about it. Re-buried and hidden by the shadows she silently mourned speaking a short prayer and wiped off the blood from her cheeks with a new vengeance for Bill. Eric had better killed Bill or Sookie was going to be forced to remove that perfect zero kill slate she had as a vampire.

Sookie followed Eric's scent trail through a town and into some suburbs. Silently she leapt over rooftops till she found them. In Bill's arms was another child. This time a boy. Blonde hair and all alone. She recognised that form, she thought. Thought she couldn't pinpoint it from this distance and if she moved closer Bill might run again.

"Sookie's been here before." Bill stated. "Don't you smell her scent all over this child too?" Oliver? Sookie gasped. She flew from her hiding place hissing violently at Bill.

"And she emerges to save the child's soul. I'm glad you could join me Sookie, to watch the demise of your little pet." Bill tormented.

"Are you going to turn him? Like the rest?" she probed and he took a step back, not ready for her to have that knowledge. "I found them Bill. They were just kids."

He growled at her. Bill's eyes never leaving Eric's. Eric was the main threat. Sookie couldn't harm him before, she wouldn't again.

"Bill, you can't run with the child. Let him go" she begged trying to make him see reason.

"Sure. I'll let him go." Bill raised the squirming child in his arms and threw like he was a softball. Oliver screamed, the air burning in his lungs, tears dropping from squeezed shut eyes. Sookie squeaked scared and sprinted to catch him from the air.

"Oliver?" she cooed as she plucked him into her arms, floating back down. He tried to squirm away but realised he was safer with her than the male. "Are you alright Oliver?"

"You…you…you know my…my name?" he asked, quivering in the cool air and unable to shake away the fear drive. Sookie wrapped her arms around him as Bill kept glance to Eric. Eric however, was suddenly feeling less sure of what he knew. Sookie had definitely come here before, and she was a faint scent already on the child. She knew him somehow. Was his lover keeping secrets?

"Sookie. We will talk about this later." Eric hissed quietly and silenced her comforting words to the small boy.

"Well, well Miss Stackhouse, it seems not everything is right in the world of perfection." Bill commented with a hint of superiority. Eric's rumbles and growls had him put back into place and the staring contest resumed.

"It's not like you couldn't say the same thing Bill. You lied to me. You lied straight to my face from the very first moment we met. You made me believe we had something."

"We did Sookie. We had the entire world at our feet, and we still can have it. Come with me."

"Bill…" It was the pause and the soft words that had the bond between Sookie and Eric flaming and fraying. How could she take such a tone with him? Why wasn't she attacking? The kid was safe, he had Bill's attention. Why wouldn't she do something productive? Then it hit him. The soft tone was one she had used on him before. The one that said 'I'm entertained by the thought but too scared to admit it' Sookie took a gasp as she felt the bond vibrate inside her. Her eyes turned to Eric from Bill. It looked like even his fangs were rumbling.

There was no smart snarky line like they did in movies before a big fight. No catchy phrase. Nothing. An eerie silence before a sudden burst of movement crossed the field of vision then an almighty ache after a dreaded moan. Both Eric and Bill fell to the floor crashed together. But who was the pained?

"Go" she whispered to the boy and gave him a gentle pat to get him moving. But before he could reach the door Bill had him back under his thumb. Eric? Sookie flashed a look to the ground there Eric was pulling a wooden stake from his lungs only just missing his heart.

"Eric!" she called out for him but all she got was a growl in response and a dull stop in the bond preventing her from also feeling the pain. "Eric!" she tried again, to make sure he was alright, but her guard had dropped and Bill was advancing, holding the child off the floor by his throat.

"Here's what's going to happen Sookie. You're going to either kill me, or catch the child." Eric coughed up more blood, the ingrains of silver hidden in the wood spilling in the bloody spit. "You can't have both." Bill turned to look at Eric and then back to Sookie. "And I will have you back in my bed. I promise you that much." Slowly he lowered Oliver to the floor and pushed him toward Sookie. But even as he became safe in her arms and Bill stood gazing at her new beauty she didn't move. She would honour the agreement to save the child and not kill him. Eric produced another inhuman noise and struggled to get up, the silver specks still floating in his bloodstream. And she wasn't even fucking laying a finger on Compton. Here he was clear and ready for the kill. She had her side of the deal, why wouldn't she fucking move and kill him? With a snap of a rib as he jolted, he knew. All along, despite what Bill had done. Despite the insanity Bill was showing because of the blood loss and torture Sookie still loved him. She still loved the motherfucking bastard over him. Picking up the stake covered in his own blood he gathered strength and launched it at their direction. No longer caring who it hit. Bill or Sookie, it was all the same. Bill may have just missed his heart. But Sookie had taken a direct hit at him without a single step.

Bill's left knee was the one to catch the stake and caused him a sharp howl of pain. But he pulled it sharply and dashed into the woods on his good foot's lead. Sookie just stood, hands soothing the child. A few blinks and Oliver's deep guzzling breathes later she came back to the present.

"Eric!" she cried and flew over, tumbling down next to her love.

"Glamour the child." Were his only words, and not spoken none to kindly. She excused the tone figured he was in pain and he had every right to be angry at that. Ego's as big as Eric's fell the hardest. Sookie scanned him over and caught the child on his first running step away.

"Oliver. Listen to me." His eyes snapped and melted into hers, his brain clear and easily manipulated. "You won't remember seeing any vampires here tonight. There was no fight. No danger to you or anybody else." She bit her lip as she saw the hand print on his throat in a soft red. Predicted to get darker and darker. She would give him blood, but it was too dangerous to start things like that. "You were playing by the swings, you met a nasty man who was very drunk and upset. He put his hands on your throat. But you ran and kept running. You ran all the way home. You should be alright now, but it may hurt for a few days." Internally she was apologising over and over, but she had to be careful with exactly what she said to him. He sobbed.

"It was so scary." His brain offered.

"Very scary unfortunately. But you will be alright" He nodded his head. She hung hers in a silent promise, she would not let anything else happen to him. That she would vow. "Run home now, and don't stop till you get inside. Okay?"

He nodded again and she snapped him from his glamour. He blinked, not seeing her and turned running against the slight breeze all the way home. Sookie smiled without feeling and turned back to help Eric. But all that was left was a blood pool and silver grains shining. He probably had to feed, she validated and thought no more of it. Instead she set to work of removing evidence. Water from a garden hose washing away the blood of her lover and her world. Bill had been mere centimetres from forever paining her. For once she was happy for Bill's crap aim and hand-eye-coordination, if he had been success she wouldn't be returning home to the love of her life.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

As she flew back home, she expected Eric to be lounging waiting for sex. She called out for him, but got no reply. That was strange. In seconds she was upstairs, staring at the empty bed. He wasn't even waiting to surprise her. She poked the bond a little. Nothing. It seemed completely void. She flipped open her phone, maybe she had an erotic text asking for her immediate attention. Nope. She punched in the number for Fangtasia. If he needed fast food, he might go there. They still had an hour or two left open. But then she stopped and cancelled the call. Eric didn't need some prissy wife who phoned simply to find out where he was. He could cope by himself. Instead she slid the phone back into her pocket and went to go visit with Claudine and Claude.

Claude was the one to answer the door, looking completely out of him calm state.

"Thank god. Get in." he ordered and left the door wide open. Sookie just blinked. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages. She knew Fairies didn't really need to sleep, but he looked piss poor. You put him alongside a homeless guy for a job interview and congrats Mr. Homeless. His devilish good looks were hidden by tired eyes and blotchy features. His hair was no longer wild like 'take me I'm yours you big wild man' but more 'I'll donate to your charity sir'. Sookie stepped in and tried to remain calm as she silently shut the door and made her way to Claudine's sanctum which was now the lounge area, transformed to suit her needs. Tonight it was covered in silks.

"Sookie. I'm so glad you're here. I had this itch to do something productive. I've already knitted a few things." Claudine threw a wicker basket toward Sookie and she caught it neatly. Inside were different coloured wools made into toys and dolls and scarves and mittens. Basically, if you could make it with wool, it was made. Sookie held up a pair of pink booties, small enough to fit a finger each.

"You do know its boy right?" To be honest she was questioning the fairies sanity right now.

"Of course. But I already made some for the little one. Then I saw how cute they were and I thought 'How adorable would it be if I could give them to other expecting mothers?' They're just so cute and warm and fuzzy." Okaaaaaay.

"But the silk?" Sookie enquired at the soft pastel coloured silks carelessly thrown across the floor.

"I figured, since I'm handy with the needle I'd make something for me to wear. Of course after little baby pops out. But I'm stuck on choice and my dear brother seems a little too lifeless to do anything fashion wise. It's awfully strange do you not think? Usually he'd be all 'Claudine, put down that cream and pick up the blue.' You know usual Claude. But he just seems lifeless. Don't suppose you'd mind finding him for me would you?"

"Of course not." Anything to be out of there, she added mentally. Someone had given that woman something with huge amounts of hyper in it. Aren't pregnant women meant to be lazy and grouchy and always sprouting orders? Sookie found Claude hiding in the kitchen. He groaned when she came in.

"What does she want now?" Sookie just shrugged. "All day, all yesterday too. I thought it would be a phase and just pass. Then when she started hyping up like this I remember how our mother said she was. She hopped around all the time, could barely sit still. I think she said we had to be pulled out of her half way through a jig actually. I can't take it." He walked out none-the-less and went to see his sister. Sookie listened in while she made tea in order to calm everyone's nerves. Hopefully it would put Claudine to sleep too.

"Yes sister?" She had to applaud Claude, not a single complain or distain when talking to his sister like this. Not like his usual self at all.

"Brother. The pale blue, or the darker one?" Sookie imaged her holding up two fabrics of exactly the same colour and Claude almost shooting himself. Maybe he did need some relief. Besides, technically it was Sookie's child.

"That one."

"Hmmmm. I see your point, but I prefer the other." Claude smiled through his teeth and walked back into the kitchen sliding down to the floor. Sookie managed not to laugh. Instead she passed him down some herbal tea, and patted his head.

"How about I relieve you for a while? Go get a shower and some sleep." Claude tried to smile. Honestly he did, but he had run so low on energy he couldn't even raise his lips. Suddenly a severely pregnant fairy ran into the kitchen. Literally ran, she had to be caught as she skidded alone the laminate in just socks. Sookie steadied her and handed her some tea questioningly. Claudine suddenly seemed to drop back to normal as she collected the tea and slowly and softly waddled back to the living room and her den of creativity. Sookie stood mouth open and stared at the space where she had been standing.

"When's the last time she slept?" she asked. Claude shrugged.

"Probably a week ago. Since that's the last time I got any."

He rose and flowed with a returning grace out of the kitchen and to get a bath. A long luxurious bath without his crazy pregnant sister calling him down half covered in suds just for his opinion on something.

Sookie took a deep breathe and prepared for battle. If all else failed she find some tranquilizers and drug her. Though that might be bad for the baby… Tough call.

"Sookie. This is fantastic. I had an idea. I can write a story!" The silk was still all over the floor and now added on top of it was paper and pens.

"You give in with the silk?"

"Hmm-hm. I figured it wasn't for me. Too many needles and sharp things. They remind me of weird plants." Sookie rose her eyebrows.

"Weird plants?"

"Hmm-hm. Now tell me. Do you think the hero should have blonde or brown hair?"

Sookie sighed and for the remainder of dark she answered pointless questions about characters in stories, movies, books and fables. At one point she tried to entice Claudine into silence by watching a nice calming DVD, but at the credit song she changed her mind to write a song instead. There was hot cocoa, soothing talks and a hell of a lot of questions before Claudine admitted a grace.

"Sookie. I think I might be tired." About bloody time.

"Sure. You just take a nap."

Claudine nodded and curled up on the sofa in a blanket. Sookie spent that quiet time organising the chaos that had been unleashed without mercy upon the beige carpet. Paints, paper, pens, silks, wool, cloths, clothes, and fruit she desired to sketch. It was like a bomb of creation exploded. Just as Sookie thought Claudine had nodded off and she could get home early and back to Eric, Claudine started up again.

"Why don't penguins have knees? Don't you think that's cruel? And if black is meant to absorb heat, why are polar bears white? Surely they will be cold. It doesn't seem fair. And why would I be dreaming about cold things? It's too warm in here." And she was back up, the baby carried inside taking a ride to the boiler to fiddle with the dials.

Sookie crept home half dead, looking far worse than Claude had and fell dead asleep.

As she woke the first thing she noticed was how empty she felt. Not just hungry wise -though that was an issue. She hadn't spent any alone time with Eric that night. That hadn't happened since she was turned and she never slept alone, nor woke alone. So where was Eric?

"Eric?" she called to the air. Nobody answered and no sound carried to give away his position. Again when she poked at the bond she got nothing. What if…if he hadn't made it back? If he hadn't been able to feed? What if he was lying in the woods alone and bleeding? With fear taking over her movements she was dressed and flying out the door to Fangtasia before even breakfast or a shower crossed her mind. As far as she knew it was either with her or at Fangtasia when he slept. No-where else. So she would check Fangtasia first. His car wasn't in the drive she noticed on her way out so she expected it to be in Fangtasia. But as she arrived and saw nothing she still decided it meant very little. It could be in for repairs or something. Maybe he wanted more speed. It seemed like an Eric thing. But wouldn't he tell her that? She fished for the spare key for his second home and let herself in.

"Eric? You in here?"

Silence. Maybe he had gone after Bill, she thought. Maybe they had another confrontation. The bond proved he was still alive, but in what condition? He may have won, but at what price? She poked and prodded again, but nothing came back. It was like he had just turned it off. She sped around Fangtasia looking in the sleeping areas, but nothing. With a little more fear building in her chest she locked back up and ran to his other houses. All the same: no car, no Eric.

Where would he go? She should just phone him she thought. But she had left her phone at home, she remembered and cursed herself. If he was lying dying because she was forgetful he would never forgive her. But as she opened the front door she was pleasantly surprised. Eric was sitting feet up on the sofa. She dove for him and wrapped her arms around him faster than he could move out. But this time, even she noted the cold reception.

"Eric?" He grunted. "Eric. Don't just grunt at me. Are you still hurt? Do you have silver poisoning? Oh god, you're not hurt are you?"

He grunted again and lifted her to sit where he had been and left for the kitchen. Physically he was just dandy, a little loss of blood, but otherwise healthy as any 2000 year old un-dead can be. Emotionally he had put up that ice block. Nothing got in again. He had let her crush him for the last time. She may be his child and she may be giving him a son, but she did not need to stay a part of his life for that. It went against all values he had but so did her betrayal. Sookie followed once she found her bearings.

"Eric? What's wrong? Oh, this is about Oliver. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I swear. It's just…I was ashamed."

"Ashamed of what? That your husband couldn't provide enough!"

She winced slightly.

"No, no of course not. Its just that…well, I umm, I bumped into Sam and I got upset and I wanted some comfort and it was then when I thought I'd killed our child so I wanted one so badly and I… I umm…" Eric stared directly down at her, body a few millimetres from touching. But it was the absence of heat and that small gap along with the hard emotion set in his blue eyes that had her wishing to die. They seemed to wrap you inside. To torture your soul till you could take no more. They set up on a desert island with nothing and left you for dead. No love for her. Her throat wriggled for freedom leaving her voice pathetically weak. "I wanted to turn him" A rumble ripped from his chest and she stepped back but not leaving the stare. "Pam stopped me, she found me."

"Pamela knew about this cretin you wanted to turn?" he hissed, his anger seeping into another direction.

"Yes. But it's not her fault you didn't know. I didn't want you to know how weak I was. It's not something I'm proud of. I should have got past it. I should have moved on, but I couldn't. All I saw was that I had killed my own child and it was my own fault."

"And the remedy for that was to kill another?"

"No, no. I never meant to. I found him crying and his mother left him alone and he was scared. It wouldn't have been taking him away. It would have been giving him a better life."

His answer was just a dismissal grunt and he turned his back to her, walking from the room.

"Eric. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I do not care for your sorrow. Leave." She stared bug eyed at him. "You heard me. Leave. Go. I no longer desire you around me. Move in with the fairies." Her frame shook. Was he kicking her out? Her legs fell from under her and she crumbled to the floor. He stood, the pieces of his heart scratching the inside of him with each step. Each shard was sharp and broken. And the monster that had broken it was crying bloody tears to his floor. He walked past her, making no effort to see her quivering form and made to leave.

"You're kicking me out because I had a moment of weakness. Because I almost turned a child? People have done worse. Hell, you've done worse." He stopped and avoided the temptation to break her neck by slamming his fist through the solid walling. It went straight through, into the next room. The very thought of her comparing herself to him. To say he was worse than her. The 'her' that had all along pretended to love him. The 'her' than had no care for him at all. No values and no heart.

"I care nothing about the child." he snarled. She pushed to her feet, wiping her face with her hands, and them returning with blood.

"Then what did I do? Eric please. I love you."

He spun and rammed her with all his force to the wall. She felt as her back cracked something terrible. She gasped and he just snarled.

"**We are done**. Feel free to return to your precious Compton. I'm sure he'd rather have you anyway. He doesn't mind those that lie and cheat. He's done worse himself. And like you, he enjoys playing with emotions. So take all you want from him, because I have nothing left for you. Nothing at all. Do not visit me. Do not come to my bar. Do not return to my area or I will personally kill you. Do you understand?"

"Eric…" she whimpered. For nothing else would work. Nothing could describe the horror she felt. It was like she had been emptied and smashed to pieces, not allowed to ever be filled or perfect ever again. "The baby…I'm his mother" she whispered.

"He has no mother." he replied and dropped his hands from her. Leaving her shattered and more tears dropping from her face. Noisy sobs followed him down the halls as he left. He didn't really know where to go, but he wasn't staying. The fragments she had created still ached for her, harder than before. They wanted her company, they wanted her warmth. But the void hovering above them took control and told him he needed to put those behind him. She was nothing to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

All she left in his area were drops of blood from her ever crying eyes. Every second another would drop from her as she ran full out from the town. She didn't love Bill. She had told Eric that over and over again. She had no reason to. She had only stopped from killing him to keep the child safe. She had only seen the child to keep herself sane. And now, she had nobody, except the ache she dragged around with her. She would never even see her own child. That part hurt the worst. Her own blood. He wouldn't even let her see her own blood. Another tear dropped to the ground. Where would she go? She would have to go see another Sherriff for permission to live in the area. Another Sherriff she would have to tell her tale of shame to. Another face she had seen Eric shake hands and make friendly with. Another Sherriff that would associate her with Eric and report back telling him she was living there. No, if Eric wanted her out she would be out by herself. Without him, leaving him no trace. Just how he wanted it! But mark her words she would be back for her son. She would sacrifice her life if that was what he would do, but she would see her child. Her baby boy. Yes, she most definitely would. But for now, she would leave. And the only way of leaving Eric's contacts was to get out from under them all. She knew that in the east there was a free zone. Battles over it which never were settled. There were always fights and debates over who owns it. So now, it was home to those who were shunned or exiled. The serial killers, the baby snatchers and the evil of heart. It scared her half to death when Eric had told her about it. But now, nothing seemed quite as bad as what Eric had done to her. And if he never wanted to hear or see from her again, she should with every right go to the one place he knew she would never be. She spun on her overpriced heels and set off east.

At the borderline, after a few states, she came face to face with a tall, lanky piece of trash rolling a cocktail stick around in his mouth.

"My, my, what have we here? Dick, come see." A burly, thick and stupid man stepped out from behind him. "She's out all alone at night. Silly mistake Miss. If you don't mind me saying. Very silly mistake. If you want I'll give you a few seconds to persuade me to not kill you."

"Huh…yeah. Give us a story missy." The large of the two, she deciphered was called Dick spoke up. His tone was just as expected. Slow and uneducated. Neither vampire was old, and obviously playing human for the time being.

Sookie pulled at the inner Pam she held for occasions such as these.

"Listen, either you're going to let me in, or I'll be forced to ruin my shoes when I kill you." Hoots of laughter rolled off them. Sookie didn't know whether to backpedal and run home to get slaughtered or to press on further. As she advanced and fangs slipped down, they held their hands up.

"Whoa, sorry Miss. Has anyone told you you look remarkably human for a vamp? Anyway, we don't mean any harm. Just looking for a meal."

"Keep looking." Sookie said and shoved past, but the brute went for her arm. "Get your hand off me." She tugged herself free easily and it looked like the ease of it scared him a little. Clearly he wasn't expecting her to have any strength.

"Easy Miss. Like we said, we don't mean harm. Just that, if you're staying in here. You'll need to see the boss."

"This is free country." she spoke, suddenly unsure as to where she had stumbled. Had she remembered the map properly?

"Free of any royalty, yeah. But who do you think keeps it that way? We all answer to a top dog here. Keeps the peace and all. We'll take you. Don't worry Miss." Then he noticed the ring on her finger. "Oh, sorry. I suppose you're husband will be coming along shortly then Ma'am?"

"No." she answered without emotions and cut short as to not encourage questions.

"Ah. I see. Well, that will make tonight all the more interesting. Won't it Dicky?"

"Yeah. Sure will." Dicky wafted his arm in front suggesting she should follow the tall lanky guy who was heading off.

"Who is this boss guy?" she asked after a while of listening to them gossip over her like old grannies. They had walked past large expensive housing, poor ratty things and just kept walking. They had to be drawing close.

"Boss _gal_ you mean." The fatter of the two answered.

"She's fine." Tall and lanky shrugged. "Lil bit strange, but you get all sorts around here don't you. But she keeps it all in order. I mean, it doesn't stop any radicals." He turned and started walking backward, talking with his hands as well. "You still get nutcases forming petty gangs we have to wipe out very now and then. You'd be surprised how many wars we caused ourselves" He nudged his buddy. "Most people think they're attacks from outside. Don't they Dick?" Dick just nodded and kept walking. "But actually it's just us keeping the peace. She isn't one for law breakers, despite the fact she runs no-man's land. She'll enforce the law, and bring it down hard enough to give you headache for decades. Won't stand for any crap. Not that I think you'll be one to bring about anything bad, eh, sweetie?" he winked and turned back to walk with his friend while still talking. "Kind of ironic isn't it. A woman running no-man's land." He laughed. "Makes a little bit of sense though."

They stopped outside a beach house. Sookie peered around them.

"We're stopping here?"

"We're visiting our lady. What did you think? Palace and iron gates? We're not exactly living it up in riches." The house was nothing compared to any mansion, but it was beautiful. Flowers in the garden space. Tubs of tropical plants. A lot of land as well. Three stories of expensive furniture Sookie guessed, judging from the exterior. But like they said, it wasn't any palace or gated community. It was surprisingly out in the open for a boss. No guards either.

"There are no guards?" she asked as they waited for the door to be answered.

"No need." Dick replied. The taller continued to explain.

"Why would you follow a leader who couldn't take care of herself?" It made sense, but to have no guards like this was ridiculous, not to mention big headed. A small female opened the door, clearly human.

"She may be a while. She has to finish a few things. But you're welcome to wait inside if you want." Dick smiled, clearly liking the girl. Skinny stick man had more words of flirtation.

"Thanks doll." He kissed her cheek. "Library free?" She nodded. "Great we'll take this one along with us then." Sookie had her arm grabbed and led into a room with a large fireplace and cream walls. The soft berry colours of the sofa's and cushion clearly said female and comfort. The men sat themselves down and urged Sookie to do the same. She sat opposite, keeping an eye on them.

"So…questions?" The taller asked as he sat. Sookie nodded.

"Why doesn't your boss pledge for the area if she can control it so well?" Dick scoffed and put his feet on the coffee table. Work boots; practical muscle man gear.

"Thing is, she could, and she would pass easily. The entire area would stand up with her probably. But she doesn't take pleasure in the politics. It's just a bunch of egotistical jackasses who brag and argue all night long, according to her that is." Sookie rolled her eyes, but agreed down to her core. Vampire politics was stupid at best. "She wouldn't work with those pompous jerks even if they decided to get down off their pedestals for her." He copied Dick, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Hates every one. Kings, Queens, Sherriff's. Even that vampire spokeswoman who is always on the news. They abuse the power they have, sitting on their thrones, looking down on all their own kind like servants. They think they're god's amongst men. But our lady, she's different, she's one of us. Common folk. She looks after her own." Sookie nodded, good qualities for a leader of rebels.

"You said she could protect herself. Is she really old?"

"Say that in front of her and she'll slice you three ways to Sunday. But yeah. Old." Dick laughed.

"Well, that's only one side of it. Sure she's old. But…you're heard of Wiccan's and witches right." Sookie bobbed her head. "Right, well. She's one of them. Take for instance this house. It's charmed with magic's. You can't use violence or physical attacks." Sookie furrowed her brow.

"How? What happens?" she asked and stick man just grinned.

"Throw that cushion at me." he urged. Sookie complied, it's not like it would hurt him anyway. As it flew to his face, a good aim, it just suddenly stopped and dropped to the floor, loosing all momentum. He smiled and picked it back up to throw back to her. Sookie made ready to catch it but it never made it to her hands, just dropping before her feet. She set it back on the sofa.

"Why doesn't she use it on the city? Stop outsiders attacking?"

"Why should she? She cares for those who pledge to her. Gang's attacks deserve to be removed from existence. Wars need to happen to keep the peace little lady."

"Do the humans' know the cause of the wars? That they live in a free zone?" Dick said nothing like usual and left it all to his friend. But it didn't stop the rolling of the eyes he had. Sure he didn't look smart and probably had asked the same question, but right now, he saw himself as smarter.

"Think love. If you told all the fish that the mean and nasty sharks camped out in one area. Would the fish hang around to find out? Besides, all these little fishies just think we have a Romeo and Juliet situation. The Capulet's and Montague's having a fight every now and then. But we don't attack our food source, so they know they are safe. But we're not that stupid anyway, if we make the first move, we chose some nice dirt ground in the middle of no-where where we have no spectators."

They sat, letting it sink in. At a flash Sookie saw Dick tap his friend twice, and then nod to the window. Sookie listened in, it sounded like an argument.

"Oh, we should go investigate." The taller started. "Come along chic pea. Time to see some fun around here." Sookie was given no choice and dragged back out the door and into the garden to face the next door house.

"What are we doing? Shouldn't we be waiting inside? Isn't this rude?" Sookie questioned as they watched the front door in anticipation.

"Pixie always wanted to be an actress. She's a little bit of a drama Queen and provides good gossip." Sookie raised her eyebrows; they really were like little old ladies. She bolted upright at the sound of the front door flying open. A male vampire was backing out from what appeared to be his girlfriend. Or…well 'ex' she suppose now.

"Third this week." Dick whispered to Sookie.

"Tomorrow should be good fun. Alan's coming back I heard." His friend replied back in hushed tones.

"What time?"

"Dunno, but we should hang around for a while." he advised and they both nodded. Sookie was watching the scene play out in front of her. A long legged female had followed the man out, a vase in hand. With a screech barely audible she threw the vase with all her strength. The aim was well and dead on for its target but just a few centimetres from the man's head it just dropped as if loosing will to continue its flight.

"Nice throw Pixie darling. Shame about the end though." Mr tall and lanky called to the angry female with a hint of humour.

"Fuck off Brad!" was the reply. Mr tall a.k.a Brad just shrugged. Pixie went back inside, slamming the door on the boyfriend in her garden.

"She's usually such a lovely person." Brad commented in what seemed to be sarcasm. Dick laughed as well. Low and chunky sounds.

They went back inside, deciding the show was over. Sookie was quite freaked to be honest. Sure she wouldn't physically get hurt, but emotionally… that was a different matter. But it was only temporary. That she was sure of. Temporary.

She repeated that over and over. It was only for at most 1 month. Claudine's due date was creeping up and she would be there to see her son. Even if she had to do so with a stake in her chest. That was something she would not be budged on. She **would** be back for him. If things worked out here she could bring him back. Take care for him here. Of course daytime might be an issue… without the fairies. Then again Claudine might come as well. Her nurturing instinct was pretty high with the motherhood thing. And Claude preferred Sookie's company so much more than Eric's. She could turn this whole thing around. Leave him without the child instead of her. He was just petty to end things because of some serious jealousy issues. To insinuate she still had feelings for Bill. He tried to rape her. Twice! He tried to kill her a few times as well. But no matter what Bill did, Eric had crashed and burned her high. He had set fire to everything she loved, and watched laughing in the flames. Okay so he wasn't laughing, but he may as well have been for the same effect would have happened to her heart. He may as well have just ripped it out of her chest. Let the blood pour for their ruined trust and pitiful hurt. Better yet, just stake her, because it would have been better than living with this torture. And now… she was getting hungry as well. She hadn't drank for a while. Hmm, she hadn't drank on the road, nor when she woke. Or when she slept for that matter. And then, there was the issue with Bill. It had been an entire 2 days since her last blood. She sighed internally, following with a whimper and groan. Being a vampire sucked some times. Yes, ha ha, vampire and suck in the same sentence. Woop. Hilarious. Yeah…she knew she got a little irritable when she was hungry.

A door clicked and brought her back. The boys had their feet back up on the table, gossiping like old women. Sookie rolled her eyes. Clicking heels came closer and eventually came into the room.

"Bradley, what have you brought me now?" an elegant voice drifted across the room, an echo carrying with it. Sookie lifted her head from her own muddied and scuffed heels. She recognised that voice. Soft caramel and cream material swirled around the female's body. Her golden heels clicked on the marble floor and with a wave of her hand the boys feet were on the floor.

"Boots off the table. For God's sake boys. How many times do I have to tell you? If I see it again I'll curse each of your toes!" she spoke lightly, not matching the words, but the boys both shot up straight, standing with military posture before their lady. Sookie lifted herself, straightening out the dress behind her. The woman crossed the floors to stand by the high back chair next to a fireplace and with another flick of her fingers had it roaring. Smiling in success she turned to face the visitors.

Coffee coloured hair was swinging in an elegant braid down her back to her perfectly shaped hips. Warm chocolate swirls of eyes focussed deeply, reading into Sookie.

"The Northman's protégé." Grace smiled, clearly remembering the first time they met in Fangtasia when she first introduced Sookie to vampirism.

"Grace." Sookie greeted trying to copy the air she had that soothed her voice to the ears.

"Leave us." Grace spoke to Brad and Dick. Sookie followed them with her eyes as Grace inspected her. "Like I expected, immortally suits you. Very well may I add. I am relieved to see The Northman finally made up his mind about you." Sookie remembered clearly that she never did address Eric as just Eric. "And I'm guessing the rock on your finger just shows how closely tied you two are. Not that I don't know." She started as she put a soft hand to Sookie back and lead her to the high backed lounge chairs and sofa beside the flickering fire. "Pamela is a terrible one for gossip."

"You keep in touch with Pam?" Sookie asked, suddenly shocked out of her skin. Did she know everything?

"Of course. Pamela visits on occasion."

"She knows you own the free country? Eric never mentioned anything." Grace scoffed.

"I should think not. With his head so high up-" she cut off. "Apologies. I shouldn't speak of him like that before you. But no, he doesn't know. As far as Sherriff's and King's are concerned, this is free land for the taking, and the only fight will be the hoards of mass murderers they expelled years ago."

Grace tilted her head and leant back against the cushioning support of the chair. Her feet slid up to hang over the arm rest. Completely at ease.

"I'd like to say how pleasant it is to see you." she started "But the very fact you are here without your bonded and looking so…" she searched for the right word "Desperate." she finally concluded from Sookie's drained look. Sookie tried a smile, but it was lost. "Well, it makes me believe the high spirits you were so familiar with have suddenly lost themselves. Pray tell, what happened in the last 48 hours?"

"I thought Pam kept you up to date. Has she not spoken to you?" Sookie realised it may have come off a bit rude and tried to backpedal but Grace just smiled and held up a hand.

"Pamela last phoned with news of a rouge by the name of William Compton, she asked me if I was keeping him here. I politely told her I had not seen him, but would keep an eye out and deal with him appropriately. That was the last I heard. 2 days ago. I also presume there are parts of the story she omitted for friendship and sibling sake. Make note Miss Northman I do not give sanctuary without knowing the full extend of your issues. Trust me; I **will** know when you lie. But also know, I do not make it my business to judge. Your problems may entertain me at best, but I do not discriminate." Sookie bit her lip then shuffled and took a breath.

"I suppose we should start with the fact I'm probably Miss Stackhouse again now…" As she spoke she slipped off the ring from her finger and sat it on the arm rest like a beacon of shame teasing her. "I suppose you know nothing about a boy named Oliver or the magic used to create my own child. And an update to William Compton may be necessary."

"Start where you wish my dear. I grow no older." The story unravelled from tears to smiles and back to tears, on both sides. The fire slowly consumed itself and died as she concluded. Its flames flickered light across the white gold band on the arm rest. Reflecting back the hurt it had caused.

"Miss Stackhouse. You have my sympathies. Tales of love are often woven deep and darkly. Hardly ever is there an easy pattern. I recommend you avoid it at all costs. But then again, most are too stupid to find other reasons for life. I shall offer you board here at my residence. There are plenty of free rooms. But for now, I suggest you retire. Day will be rising soon and I have other duties. No doubt you are hungry too. I'll ask you to keep humans out of the house, but we have supplies of blood for your needs." Grace had the door open quickly and was setting off down the corridor.

"There are clothes you are free to choose from. Blood in the kitchen you can make yourself welcome to. And humans a few streets over. There's a bar they tend to hang out in you may find easily if you wish."

Sookie stopped, her eyes dazzled by the beauty of the room. It was small, but perfect and completely blacked out from light. Perfect. The bed looked so much more inviting after her night as well.

"Grace I ca-"

"You're very thankful, and you don't know how to repay me. Yes, I know. But don't worry. You will stay as long as I like you to, you are no burden and good company. You can have every comfort that if you become a nuisance I will bounce you along to another house. But for now, you are my guest and friend. You will sleep and we shall go out for a meal tomorrow night when you wake." Sookie smiled, Grace was a gift from heaven. Blunt, but a gift regardless.

"Thank you."

"Sleep well." Grace simply replied. The house was warm, safe and had a delicious background smell of magic which enlightened your spirit. Sookie didn't take long to get cleaned up and into bed. Trying to ignore the burning image of Eric she was amiss off as she slept alone. It was like being newborn all over again. At least this time she had Grace to help her adjust.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Days went by, laughter was shared. She danced, she watched Pixie fight with another boyfriend along with Grace, Brad and Dick. Apparently she was a scheduled programmed entertainment. But every night, she would miss his arms, miss her cousins, miss Claudine's mood swings. She would miss being with them, and no amount of distraction could change that. It just put it off till she was alone and vulnerable. She missed **him**. Dreadfully.

It had been 2 week when Grace called her back to the library in the high backed chairs beside the fire.

"Sookie, you won't be well if this continues and you know it. Northman may be a jackass, but he's a jackass you care about. He's the jackass that fathered your child. The jackass you fell in love with."

"The jackass that hates me." Sookie offered. "The jackass that ran me from his area. The jackass that doesn't trust me enough to believe anything I say. The jackass-"

"So we've established he's an ass. A fine piece of ass don't get me wrong, but idiot enough to let you go." Sookie cracked a smile. "But he's always been an ass. He's always been a little bit commanding, a little bit too high handed. He will always be a little too quick to doubt things. If I believed it myself I'd say it was because he was scared of being hurt by others. But it appears he only shows emotions when it comes to you. But I was touched by how he felt about you, I know how you felt about him. You had fire around him. A passionate fire, but a fire none the less, a fire that burned back when you pushed too far. You didn't take any orders from him, you dished out as much as you took, but now, you're just lying back. You weren't scared to challenge him. You stood up to the leader. The fire, the energy. Everything you carried, and still do carry, inside you was designed to fit him. As I can guess you feel the same for him. You do fit together, and always will. Without a doubt you will fight, you will clash heads more than once, but you feel more alive than you ever have before when you're with him." Sookie sniffled and nodded. But the words burned at her '_you weren't scared to challenge him_' yet here she was running from him.

"Grace, what can I do though?"

Grace smiled and stood.

"What you usually do when you don't like what Eric does?"

_**Fight him for it.**_

And god damn it, that was what she was going to do. She would make him listen. She would stake him if she had to to get him to listen.

Grace left Sookie with her own thoughts, but returned that morning, just before light. She laid out some new clothes across an armchair she knew Sookie wouldn't be able to resist. But in the pocket of the cute denim hot-pants there was an abandoned ring. After all Sookie would miss it when she got back with Eric. Grace knew that much for sure.

Sookie ran all the way to the Louisiana boarder as soon as she woke, after having a full meal outside the bar and thanking yet again all those she spent time with. But at the invisible line that signified her doom she stopped. She didn't know what she expected. Maybe a thousand guards with cleavers ready for her head, but the roads seemed just as clear as usual. She steeled a chilling breathe and flew off down the road at full speed, taking cover under the shadow of trees just in case. The moon was big, full and round. It seemed to even be smiling at her welcome. She smiled back. It felt good to be home. Even if she might get herself staked at any given moment. It took a good 2 hours to reach his home and she was just about ready to storm in and start her argument but she saw no car. Internally she was begging him to have not sold the house again. It was his favourite after all, and she loved it too. She tried the handle and thankfully let herself in. Eric still lived their alright. And judging by the trash can half full with True Blood o negative. She was guessing he still slept there. Experimentally she walked through the house looking for him. Everything was still much the same. The same scent, feel and touch. The only changed thing was the lack of gap in the wall where his fist had connected, and the other where her back had been. They looked like they never had been touched. She knew different of course. She spun suddenly feeling lighter than before. Un-elegantly she landed of the sofa. Up bounced her own mobile. She hadn't even missed it. She switched it on and was swarmed with missed called and unread messages. She smiled and turned it back off. She didn't want to know. The front door clicked open suddenly and she froze. She heard sniffing but instead of a growl or sound of gunfire, the footsteps came closer.

"Sookie, you here?" That wasn't Eric. That was…Bill! As silent as she could she stood, ready to run. Bill sensed fear and came rushing to it. "Sookie. You're here!" he cheered and opened his arms for her to run into. Instead she froze and scanned for a weapon. The object of her choice was an old antique letter opener. Which yes, she knew Eric didn't want bloodied or bent but hello, this was Bill! And why would he leave it out anyway. If it was that precious he should keep it locked up, and besides it would just sit there taunting her to stab someone with it if she left it. She grabbed for it before Bill could even see. He had to give her points for speed.

"Sookie, aren't you glad to see me? Eric is gone, we can be together."

"What do you mean?"

"Sookie, we can finally get married."

"No, where's Eric?"

Bill just shrugged.

"I wouldn't know and I wouldn't care. There's enough fuss tonight to keep him busy for a while. But I have every trust he won't be back anytime soon."

"Oh please, don't let me interrupt the re-union." Another voice came. She hadn't even heard the door go. Yet there stood Eric in the doorway, hands in pockets and looking utterly fuckable in tight black jeans. Bill didn't seem to react. He was really there right? She wasn't going insane from any sort of True Blood crappy hallucination because she hadn't got enough blood. Right? She felt like a tiny child cornered by two parents. Worse, she felt like light footed gazelle being spied by two alpha male lions. With any luck they would just tear at each other and ignore her, but with the looks she was receiving it didn't seem that luck was on her side.

"Eric?" she whispered, her voice breaking like her heart had.

"I told you what I'd do if you came back. And I find you in my own home, with this piece of crap." There was no love. No emotion. Grace's face flashed before her and her backbone reformed.

'_You weren't scared to challenge him'_

"No! Stop. I'm not sleeping with Bill. I don't love Bill. I won't love Bill and I will never let myself love ever again. Not after what you did! You had no right to accuse me of those things. To take my child away."

"Child? Oh Eric, did you steal her little playmate?" Bill butted in. His mind still insane from the torture and blood deficiency. Eyes snapped back to him.

"You mean you didn't tell your new _lover_" he spat out the term "You were expecting my child. How rude Sookie." Eric berated.

"Don't! No! You have **NO** right. No right at all. I didn't kill Bill because we made a deal. I didn't tell you about Oliver because I was ashamed. I didn't and I don't love Bill. No matter what he's done he is still a person. You know I won't kill anybody." Except Eric….maybe she added internally. "I loved you! I loved you with all my fucking dead heart. I let you make me yours. I accepted everything. I fucking loved you! And you do this to me! You cast me out; you tell me I'll never see my own child. You threaten me. So no, you have no fucking right what-so-ever to judge me!" she screamed out her broken heart. But for all the decibels she could reach, it didn't soothe the eternal pain he had caused. Eric finally fell silent. Bill didn't.

"Sookie I love you. We can finally be together."

"Go to hell Bill" she snapped. "With everything you've done. You're both as bad. You never loved me, which I thought was bad. But _**you**_" she turned to Eric. "You broke me, which in case you don't know what that feels like. It's the worst thing imaginable. It's undeniable and every time I close my eyes you're there telling me how worthless I am to anybody. It's always there, begging for attention. I physically cannot stop it, I can't stop you from being in me. And the worst part…" her voice dropped to a cry. Each word was soft, controlled and filled with meaning. "The worst part is that I still love you. And that hurts **every** second of **every** day." She clamped her hand harder around the knife she held. But in the daze of her confession Bill had turned with stake in hand and was flying it into Eric's heart. With an unknown speed she leapt the sofa and knocked Bill off his path taking the stake herself, in her shoulder. The letter opener was sliding into his chest as she tackled him. They both screamed. But he only had metal, while she had stake sticking through her. Bill made no care as he tossed her off him. Grasping the knife back he charged Eric. Eric came back to senses, dodging and making his own attacks back. But Bill had another idea. As Eric had him pinned ready to sever his head and end it once and for all, the ever prepared Bill had silver power in a glass jar in his front pocket. The content were thrown at Eric, burning his face and hands. That left sizzling noises and a foul stench but with no-one but Sookie to finished it she would have to save herself this time.

"Sookie. Watch as I kill him for you. It's all for you." Bill pledged and snapped the already broken table from the scuffle to use as a final piece. Sookie squeezed her eyes shut. Grunting as she pulled out her own stake and using her only functioning hand she literally stabbed Bill in the back. He dropped from his skin like a water balloon popping, the sticky blood and tissues from his shell were smothering her.

_Sookie Stackhouse. Murderer._

What would her Gran think? Eric was pouring blood from his face, but he would be fine, she told herself. And he probably still didn't want her. He didn't believe her the first time she told him. Nor the second. Nor the third. What difference would the fourth make? She stood cradling the arm that had lost function after its nerves being severed. She would heal after a full meal she told herself. She could say she tried. Return back to the free-zone and live happily ever after.

She stopped one hand on the door. She wouldn't live happily ever after. Not without Eric. She looked back, but he was standing and healing as she paused. His tranquil blue eyes were clouded and dark. She tried a smile again, but not even her crazy Sookie smile could be mustered here.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted." she whispered. "I'll leave. But I will see our son." she vowed knowing full well he could physically move him away from her, but he wouldn't. "Sorry." she repeated again as a bloody tear ran from her sad eyes. The final piece of her broken heart. Closure.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"Stop." His voice commanded and she did, awaiting the knife across her throat. "It appears we need to talk." She nodded, still facing the street and expecting cold steel to her neck. Instead she received a hand slipped into hers and she felt herself be pulled back inside the house to be seated at the dining room table. Ah, so many memories of bad times in here. "I have to make phone calls. Do not leave." Sookie made no response negatively or positively. But Eric seemed to not care. Just walking back out and fishing his phone to tell the queen to remove Compton from her list of issues. But he paused after he finished that and made an impulsive decision to call his other child. The one who had left the country in protest.

"I told you to stop fucking calling me unless you realised you're the biggest idiot in the world and want me to stake you! Do you?" Pam greeted him.

"Pamela…" what else could he say? "I fucked up."

"Damn fucking right. Now get off you fucking high horse and sort it out. And don't even think any apology or flowers or roses or even a fucking country would buy her apology. _**I**_ wouldn't forgive you ever! You better have one fucking great plan in your mind to win her back, because right now I'm carving your name in a wooden bullet." Eric was un-naturally silent for a long while. "What no smart comment? Maybe you have finally realised just how lucky you had it. You're an ass, you know that!" Yeah…he sort of felt it right now. "Man up and give her a stake and just ask her to do it. You'll feel better when you're a pile of crap under her foot. I know **I** will!" Pam slammed the phone shut and threw it back at the wall.

Eric ran his hands down his face, tired beyond belief with females. He hissed at finding more silver dust and headed back into the dining room for whatever words he could think of. Instead he found her in the kitchen picking bits of Compton from her legs. She froze, deer in the headlight style, when she saw him again.

"Sorry. I just…I was…umm, sorry." she mumbled. His heart gave an uncharacteristic leap as he saw just how scared of him she was. "I'll just…umm, I'll go"

"Damn it. Sit down." She flinched again at his words and almost sprinted to a seat. He sighed; this was not how he wanted her. This was not anything like his Sookie. What had he done? "Sookie?" he held out his hand to her, but she ducked and moved. Then at his shocked reaction she started to apologise again. "Sookie, stop. Quiet." he tried to be soothing, but she got him so wound up. "I'm trying to apologise." he started but no other words came out afterwards. "I need to apologise." he stopped again at a loss for words. "God damn it. Why can't I do anything around you?" he was angrier at himself than her, but she started another round of apologies. "Sookie, listen. I was wrong. I assumed because of… well, because of what happened. I always knew Bill kept something special in your heart, and I always knew you felt something for him. But to actually see you hesitate like that. I should not have assumed you would have acted like I would have. I am sorry. And I know that does nothing to repair the damage but for eternity I will promise to do nothing but love you. To trust you. To hold you dear. Sookie. Never for a day, despite how angry I was. But never did I stop loving you. And to hear you felt the same was…" She dodged his advance again and he sunk back into a crouch before her. "Sookie. Give me your hand." he asked in a whisper as to not spook her. Her eyes flickered up.

"Why?" she whispered, the first words from her not an apology.

"Please. Try to trust me." Hesitantly she held out her hand to lay upon his. Slowly he wrapped her tiny fingers with his, allowing himself that small pleasure of her touch. She felt it to, that spark between them. With care he allowed the solid metal door to their bond back open. He sent her all his thoughts, all his sorrow. She was streaming tears and little coughs of laughs as he finished another mental apology.

They both spun around at a popping sound in the hall.

"Holy hell. What happened in here?" Claude's voice. "Eric, find Sookie now. Claudine's in labour." he announced as he stumbled into the kitchen. He stopped, scanned the room then without a word flashed a look to Eric and popped back out back to his sister. Sookie suddenly sprang to life.

"Baby. The baby. We don't have a name. Claudine's giving birth. Oh god." Sookie grasped Eric's hand without even thinking and set off at top speed with him in tow to the fairies house. As predicted the house was carpeted by Claudine's latest hobbies. Claude was looking shaggy and still smouldering as he stood over his sister's shoulder with Niall soothing her and Ludwig between her legs.

"She's in labour?" Sookie asked as she rushed into the room. Eric closely behind.

"Is that what the fairy told you? Well no, she's got a long while yet. Another 10 hours or so I'd guess." Ludwig corrected "Typical, bloody fairies" she added in a murmur.

"10 hours! But we'll be asleep!" Sookie argued, somehow thinking if she argued the baby would see reason and just spring out so she could see it.

"Don't worry Sook. I'll make sure he stays in here till you are awake." Claudine replied from her position. She seemed overjoyed. Sookie was right there along side her and hugging her so close she may be restricting air flow. Claude just looked out of place, wanting to know how his sister planned to do that but not wanting to know so bad he would actually ask. He knew from the last few days that she could go from soft and cuddly to vile and monstrous without warning at all.

"Why are you covered in blood Sookie?" Claudine finally managed to ask as she released her.

"Ohhh…um. Bill." Sookie just answered. All eyes went to Eric who was clean of blood then back to Sookie.

"_**You**_ staked Bill?" Claude asked. Sookie just raised her eyes and motioned down her ruined clothes. Sookie rolled her shoulder as some feeling started to come back and flexed her hand. Eric eyed her and slowly stepped forward.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. She just nodded and smiled, then remembered. Her face fell.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Claudine asked watching her as her eyes started to glitter with fear and worry. Sookie bit herself back.

"Nothing, just… can't wait for the baby." Claudine saw straight through it, but knowing Sookie she didn't want to break apart here.

"Sook dear. We've got this here. Go get cleaned up. We'll still be here tomorrow evening. You look really hungry which is making me itchy to start with and we both know you have _other_ things to deal with." Niall and Claude both narrowed their eyes. What was the other thing? Claudine rolled her eyes. Honestly, men knew nothing. Sookie smiled and nodded, walking back out of the house. Eric wisely followed. All the way back she was silent. He didn't dare say anything to spook her so they maintained the quiet. She walked past the rotting stench of flesh in the living room and straight to the kitchen. She fished out two True Blood's, throwing the second to Eric. Silence continued as she sat, swinging her legs, on the counter top. The bottle sat between her legs as she dazed into the far away.

"Eric." Her eyes were still far away. "We obviously need to talk." she blinked and came back, for the first time since she came back looking deep into his eyes. They were tranquil and full of sorrow. Her lips twitched into a smile for a second. "This can't happen again." she ran her finger over the top of the bottle. "You need to be able to trust me. To trust that I do mean what I say. That I won't still have feelings for Bill when I say I don't." she took another sip and made a face. The stuff still tasted like shit, no matter how dead on the inside you were. "I'm not saying it's entirely your fault. I can take some of the blame. But Eric, I told you I loved you over and over. How could you doubt me? And over Bill? He tried to rape me, twice. And both times you saved me. I may not have killed him, but that was my choice and had nothing to do with my feelings toward him. Or lack therefore of." Finally she gave in and threw the still half filled bottle to the bin, hitting first shot. She hated the stuff, she wasn't going to be living on it. "If this is going to work, you have to trust me. If you want me back in your life, you have to believe me. If you cared for me at all, you **would** have to start with." she hissed. Eric stepped forward and rested a hand on each of her thighs. He knew she was in pain; she had taken a stake for him. He knew she hated synthetic blood and he knew she wouldn't heal without it. And he knew that would put her in a truly crappy mood.

"Sookie. I admit I had my doubts about us. I admit I did not give you the trust you wished. But I have done nothing but care for you. I have done nothing but love you, and that annoyed me. I do not love, I have not loved in centuries. But you start things even I don't understand. I apologise for causing you pain, but lover, if I had refused to stake someone given the opportunity, would you not question my intentions?"

"That's because you don't care who you stake." she mumbled and he laughed once.

"We have a lot of work to do. But we have million of years to do it. Now however, you need to drink and rest."

She stuck out her tongue at him and snagged the bottle he was holding.

"This is your last chance though. Screw this up, and I will personally stake you."

"Not if Pam gets there first." he muttered.

"Where is Pam anyway?"

He just shrugged.

"Who cares?"

"Oh she won't be happy with you. She'll want shoes, lots of shoes. I've seen her closet you know."

He rolled his eyes.

"I bought her closet you know. Down to the last piece of gold dangling from her spoilt feet." Sookie smiled. "But I suppose I should arrange a shopping spree for you two."

She giggled.

"Mr. Northman, you think you can buy your way back into my heart?" she slipped from the counter and around his body. He turned watching from the room and following.

"Of course not. But there are other ways to persuade you. Ways Pam has grown immune to."

She paused half way on the stairs. She laughed as she felt the lust over the bond.

"Well, I suppose there always is _**that**_. But…Eric." He sped right up to her, awaiting a kiss. She stopped his advance with one hand on his chest. "Clean up dear Billy boy first. Then come join me in the shower." she winked and laughed again.

"Fuck Bill. Leave him, you're more important."

She smiled and laid her lips to his.

"Clean up Bill first darling." She patted his cheek twice like a little child and continued walking to have a shower.

As she stripped off she caught sight of a white gold band on the floor. Her ring? She bent and laid it in her palm. Maybe it had been Eric all along. She slipped the ring back onto her finger. Where it belonged. Eric always was a perfect fit for her.

It wasn't long before Eric joined her looking as amazing as ever, despite the odd dots of blood on his person. But as she expected a rough 'god I missed you' fuck, she found his hands rolling over her shoulders and his contentment with just holding her almost surprising. Clearly he still found her attractive, that was hard evidence pressed to her butt, but there was a certain lack of ravishing that had her confused. She turned in his arms, meeting his dripping blonde hair and adoration filled eyes. His large hands pushed back her own soaking curls and tilted her head up for a kiss.

"How are you not mad?" he asked, obviously perplexed.

"I am mad." she admitted with a smile. "But I know you'll suffer so much more than what I did while you make it up to me." she laughed. It was such a light sound you would never have thought it belonged to someone whose heart had been mutilated a few hours ago. She stood on her tiptoes and threw her arms around him, lips melding with his.

She was toxic to him, creeping into his veins. He knew he'd never be rid of the pull she had over him, the urge to claim every inch of her body. She belonged to him. Only him. Sookie squeaked lightly as she finally felt Eric respond in the usual Eric way. His long fingers were already between her thighs toying with her pleasure button. Her back thrown up to the cold tiles to antidote the soaring heat brewing in response. She smelled like some exotic flower mixed with that minor edge of magic. It was exhilarating to him.

"I missed you. So fucking much." he whispered. The rare curse slipping from his lips stirring deep inside her. She moaned as his fingers dove inside, instantly curling up to find her g-spot. Her teeth bit to his shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but he felt the reaction she had from him.

"You're mine." he growled low by her ear, his mouth moving to nip at her neck and taunt her further. The sheer element of possession had her crawling closer and closer. "Say it. Say you're mine." he continued. She gasped, her nails digging into his back as his finger picked up speed inside her.

"Oh god. I'm yours. I'm yours." she breathed and he bit into her neck, not out of habit, but out of love for the creature he held in his arms that was eternally staying by his side. She shot into heaven, her inner walls clamping around his fingers spasmodically. Her eyes shut, the sensation overriding her entire body and she surrendered complete control. She may have screamed, she didn't know, everything was so amazing. So different, so special, everything felt magnified. Every touch was precious, heightened and sheer passion.

She rose, she fell. They rocked together reforming their union till she could no longer stand, even then he just carried her to bed and reminded her just how much he loved her, and how much he could give. Truly without a doubt, as she felt the tug of day wrapped in Eric's arms, her cheek resting on his chest, she felt utterly and completely loved.

October the 31st.

At half 6 Sookie woke to a crowded bedroom. Claude was letting Claudine nap in his lap on the soft carpeted floor. Niall was on the bed beside Eric, and snuggled in Eric's arms, cradled in an azure blanket, softer than clouds was a baby boy with tiny blonde hairs. Her smile could have lit up the entire universe. There was her son. Her baby. The light in her darkness. His cheeks tinted with a pale rose. His eyes dreaming behind violet lids. Eric turned at a pull on the bond far greater than ever before. He'd never felt that, but this was his Sookie's happiness shining brighter than a sole candle in the darkest tunnel. The child was her hope, her admiration and her everything. She cuddled closer to Eric, peering over his sheltering arms to the sleeping form. He was so tranquil, so peaceful and so innocent.

"Sookie." Eric whispered as to not wake his angel. "He needs a name."

She flashed a look from her child to her husband then back.

"I thought we…" she trailed off into silence as the blanket wriggled and darling blue orbs met hers. A tiny 'o' formed in the babies mouth and he giggled. Sookie joined in lighter and unable to lose the smile. He knew who she was, somehow. Experimentally she lifted her hand, wanting to touch the soft skin. The baby didn't react to the cold of her touch, it seemed like he too could not lose the happiness. He was so fragile, so small yet so…alive. Thoughts drifted across to her in her touch. These weren't vampire bred, nor fairy style. Not even were. It was similar to a human's thoughts without words. Just images, but everything seemed brighter and had meaning. Things blurred in and out of her mind, no solid picture. Then other things came across, things he had no control over. The background was nothingness, but people seemed present in his mind. Claudine walked across and her voice carried in his mind. She was re-telling what had happened between Sookie and Eric to create him. Sookie laughed quietly as she saw her own face connected to an inner label of mother. Claudine stood next to her as well.

"Lover?" Eric brought her back.

"He knows. He knows what happened. Claudine must have been talking to him as he grew. He knows."

Eric grinned and pulled Sookie closer slipping the child into her awaiting arms. Images came back to her. Labels to everyone close to her. Her son knew about fairies, vampires and magic's before he could even talk.

"Hey baby." she cooed and his eyes focussed on her lips. Internally he matched her voice to her face. He smiled and giggled again. Her baby was a genius. Softly she laid her lips to his head and leant back against Eric. This was family.

From Niall smiling proudly beside them. To her cousins napping on the floor. To her husband supporting her the whole way. And now, the angel smiling in her arms. This was family.

Even more so, she had no doubt Pam would be speeding down the road coming to her right now as well. Things might not be perfect. There may be a few gaps where friends had been lost, new ones being made. But for the child falling prey yet again to the sandman, everything would be perfect.

It seemed to all circle back, last year on this date she took her first steps into vampirism, now her son was taking his first breathes. What could they expect next year?

**The End**

* * *

Eeeeeek

Squeak!

Oh my! Lions and tigers and bears! Oh my!

I had SO much fun writing this. Sure there were times I wanted to strangle Eric and shoot Bill because they just would not give me ideas, but look at the final result.

It makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

BIG thank you to everyone who read this far and followed this hell hole of a story. I'm sure you had a little moment where you just thought 'what?'

Because I know I did and I wrote it.

I hope you had a giggle at a few parts too. It wasn't exactly humorous but I did smile quite a bit.

If it doesn't make sense I don't care. I've changed it 6 times and re-gone over the ending so many times I'm ready to just put 'and they all lived happily ever after' and screw actually making a story line.

If you review then you can have a hug. *Hugs all reviews* Thank you. I thrive on comments.

Thank you for reading/following/putting up with/enjoying/ (other verbs) my story.

I hope you're as happy with this as I am. If not, then send me a harsh review and I'll go cry in a corner. Thanks

xxxxxxxxxxxx

If you want prompts on what to review there are a few things I'd like to know:  
Do you enjoy the fast pace?  
More detail/less detail?  
Ways to improve?  
Otherwise just say what you think. Love you!

(You should probably know now that I have NO intention of writing a sequel to this. Mainly because I dislike the plot of bringing the child into it. There are too many variables to consider, and I do realise there are loose ends and there are perfect opportunities and I have left them open incase I do decide to actually name the flipping kid and write about it. But it is HIGHLY unlikely so don't get your hopes up.)

***And now you should click on my Pen name to see just how wrong I was and that I did infact write a sequel...***


End file.
